Running After You
by MewLuna
Summary: After the famous Kid Flash saves a feisty cocktail waitress, Artemis, she is now determined to find out everything she can about this superhero. At least, she's would find the truth, if that annoying Wally West would leave her alone! Alternate Universe High T R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Running After You: By Luna Mrow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ, the characters, or the show. I only own this story plot and the time I took to write it. **

**Warning: **High T, so that means language :O

**Summary: **After the famous Kid Flash saves cocktail waitress Artemis, the young lady is now determined to find out everything she can about this 'superhero'. At least, she's would find the truth, if that annoying Wally West would leave her alone! Alternate Universe. High-T.

**~X~X~X~**

"Alright listen up you hoity-toity douchebags! This is a hold up, you hear? Which means if any shit happens that me or my buddies don't like, we won't think twice in painting the place with your blood! Now everyone keep your hands over your heads and shut the hell up!"

This was not how twenty-one year old Artemis Crock wanted her Friday night to go. She was just going to go into Gotham City Bank, cash her damn check, and then meet Megan at the club. But no, apparently that was too simple. Obviously God wanted Artemis to get caught up in a bank robbery with a room full of panicked citizens and eleven football-built guys with black ski masks and guns.

Artemis drops to her knees and keeps her hands over her head like everyone else. Even though she should be afraid for her life at that very moment (as one of the pricks robbing the place held a gun no more than a few feet away) she couldn't feel any fear. Nope, instead the blond haired girl with dark gray eyes felt annoyed. Was it really necessary for the guy to call her a hoity-toity douchebag?

The robber holding the gun looked at her through the slits in his black ski mask. "How you doing, toots?" he asked her in a gruff teasing voice.

Artemis gave him her world-famous sneer. "Just great."

He chuckled and turned his back to her. Artemis released a heavy sigh and scanned the area surrounding her. It seemed every man, woman, and child were cowering and whimpering in fear as they watched the bank tellers throw the money in the bags. Was she the only one who was remaining calm? Apparently so. This was Gotham City for crying out loud… banks being robbed were as common as catching a cold.

A flash of red and blue went off as well as multiple loud sirens. _Great, _Artemis thought, _the cops are here. _Things just got more complicated.

The robbers started yelling again. "Everyone get in the center of the room, now!" Luckily she was already in the center of the room, so all the cowering people crowded around her. Rounds of bullets started to fire off as the cops came running to the entrance of the bank and three of the men shot to hold them off. "Hey! We're going to need some hostages, the cops aren't pulling back anytime soon!" one of the men in the front lines called.

The robbers that had remained around the civilians cussed under their breaths. Something told Artemis they weren't planning on this heist to go this far. The men reached into the crowd that had gathered in the middle of the building, grabbing themselves a man, a woman, and a little boy that looked no older than five. His mother cried and screamed for her son, and the robber who grabbed him shut her up by firing a bullet close to her head.

"Hey!" Artemis exclaimed, "You can't take the kid, he's just a little boy!"

She found the gun was now pointed at her. "Shut the fuck up, missy," one of the robbers hissed.

The one who had hit on her held up his hands. "Put the boy back, Grey. We'll take this little spitfire instead."

_Shit, _Artemis thought. She suddenly found herself being dragged along by the robber referred to as 'Grey'. He held her arm with an iron grip and she squeezed her eyes shut to ignore it.

"Maroon just pulled around the back. We need to go," one of them said.

Grey tugged at Artemis. "Follow us, doll."

She would've snapped at him and told that ass not to call her 'doll' but instead she was being dragged away with the robbers to the backside of the bank. When she was finally out of the room with all those scared people she let herself say something. "I can walk you know, you don't have to drag me."

Grey laughed. "And risk you running away?"

"I highly doubt I'll get very far before you put a bullet in me," she replied dryly.

He scoffed and let go of her wrist. "Good point. Now keep up with us or I will shoot you."

She lets out a breath of frustration and follows the five men down the hallway of the bank, until they reach the back. There, she sees a black SUV with tinted windows and no license plates. _You'd think the cops would be smart enough to surround the area, _she thinks bitterly.

Right as Artemis is about to get pushed in the SUV, she gets pushed in the _opposite_ direction, hearing a whish of wind as she does so! Her head spins and she sees a flash of yellow and red! _Oh my god! The Flash is rescuing me!_

The robbers yell back and forth at each other. Suddenly Grey, who was standing next to Artemis, gets slammed back into the bank's wall! There are more red and yellow flashes and suddenly all the robbers are flung against the walls, flying at least forty or more feet! They're already unconscious as they hit the ground and in a matter of seconds Artemis is the last one standing.

That is, until the red and yellow flash stops right in front of her. Artemis is abruptly face-to-face with her rescuer. She freezes up when she sees brilliant green eyes staring directly into hers. Her rescuer gives her a sloppy grin and runs a hand through his fiery red hair. "Sorry if I scared ya."

She was face-to-face with Kid Flash, the partner of the Flash. He towered over her by a good five or six inches, his body tall and lean but his muscles evident by his costume. He looks her age of twenty-one, maybe twenty-three, which is weird considering he still refers himself with 'kid'. The oddest thing about him? He smelled like pizza and licorice.

"Uh, babe? Are you okay?" he then asked her.

Artemis blinks and remembers that in order to stay alive she has to _breathe_. She's completely enthralled by him. Or at least, she was, until he called her 'babe'. "I have a name," she snapped. "Babes not it."

Kid Flash smirked. "Yeah, well you look like a babe. Coulda fooled me."

"I'm Artemis," she confirmed.

"Ah. Isn't that the name of a Greek God?"

"Goddess. Yes, I'm named after a Greek goddess."

"Cool. Well I'd love to chat babe, but I've got to finish up and make sure everyone else is alright."

"Isn't that the cops' job?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. But it's my job to make sure they do their job. It's complicated. Later."

Literally the second he's about to run off at unimaginable speeds, a bullet ricochets off the hood of the SUV. Artemis shrieks in surprise and before she can close her mouth she's lifted off the ground and into Kid Flash's arms. The young man speeds off and Artemis has to shut her eyes from the sudden impact of wind that's pounding on her. She barely has enough time to register that Kid Flash is holding her bridal style in her arms before she's suddenly on her feet again.

Artemis staggers and fall down, but Kid Flash catches her again and her face is buried in his sculpted chest. "Damn it," she breathed. She could feel his chest rumble as he chuckled and she looked up at his smiling face. "For the record, I'm not the damsel-in-distress type."

"I figured. You seem more like the 'get-things-done-myself' type," he replied, his voice still amused.

_Very observant, _she thought. Artemis doesn't bother in getting distance with the superhero; she's much more intrigued at staring in his candy green apple eyes. A sudden feeling rushes over her, like she wants to kiss those smiling lips, just to know what it's like. She inches her face closer to his, and he stands still instead of flinching back.

She takes that as permission, and right as her plump pink lips are going to kiss his, the infamous Kid Flash slams his against hers first.

_Whoa. _

She never thought he would kiss her. But he did, Kid Flash slammed his mouth on hers and Artemis kissed him back just as passionately. For maybe thirty seconds she molded her mouth with his, and right when she was going to go for tongue, he broke off and laughed mischievously as he ran away.

Artemis was suddenly by herself in an alleyway, heart pumping, lips parted, and breath taken. She decided at that moment that she was going to find out everything there was to find out on Kid Flash. Because _that_ was a damn good kiss. And she was going to get another one.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! So this is my first Young Justice multi-chapter story. I'm a little nervous of what y'all thought, I know that AU can be tricky. In this story, Artemis is just a regular joe, with no superpowers or bow and arrow. However, she does have her wit and determination, a huge part in the story. I haven't decided if the other YJ characters will be in it (obviously Megan is, and probably Robin). **

**Um, I hope you guys like the first part, and I'd really love reviews telling me what you think. If it turns out to be no good I guess it could stand alone as a one-shot. But hopefully you guys like :D **

**Thank you for reading! **

**~Luna**


	2. Chapter 2

**Running After You: By Luna Mrow**

**Warning: **High T, so that means language :O

**Author's Note:**

Here's to the second chapter! I just wanted to thank everyone for the kind reviews and constructive criticism, I really truly appreciate it! So I'm going to use this A/N to explain a few things that may/may not be addressed in further chapters:

The Justice League is still in full force, but the spinoff group 'Young Justice' was never formed. Robin, Wally, and Kaldur are the only supers who still work with their mentors in the Justice League. Megan is just a regular girl and is not a Martian or has powers. Conner isn't a clone with super strength (but he's still strong) and he's just a human as well (who still has issues XD).

Yup, just a quick explanation. Read on! :D

**~X~X~X~**

Megan Morse, the twenty-year-old young woman stood under a street lamp right outside of a club, Green Sensations. She timidly looked around her, feeling just a little intimidated by the looks of the people going into the club. The girls going in were wearing clothes that really _shouldn't _be considered clothing, more like styled bathing suits with high heeled pumps; the men accompanying the women looked shady, some of them already drunk and going in to get even more drunk.

Anyone who knew Megan Morse would know a late-night club like this was not her hang out spot. She was dressed in a simple and sleeveless purple dress that came above her knees, with a cute blue sash across her waist to complement her blue slip on shoes. "Come on Artemis," she mumbled to herself, "please hurry up."

She saw a yellow taxi cab pull up on the curb next to her. The door opened and Artemis stepped out. Before the blonde even had the chance to look up and greet Megan, the auburn-haired girl pulled Artemis in a tight hug! "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Are you hurt? I was so worried Arty!" Megan exclaimed, part of what she said muffled because her face was in the older girl's shoulder.

Artemis sighed and let Megan hug her. She regretted ever telling Megan that she was caught in the bank scuffle. But she needed Megan to bring her the work outfit she left at her apartment.

The way Artemis was currently dressed (ripped up jeans, black boots, black tee that showed no cleavage whatsoever) was not acceptable club etiquette. If she was going to be serving crazy partyers drinks all night she had to at least have a more revealing top. Unfortunately, if you don't show the goods you don't get the tips. As much as Artemis was disgusted with this, she _really_ needed the tips.

"Okay Megs, you can let me breathe again," the blond muttered.

Megan laughed and stopped hugging her. "Sorry," she smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay. You are okay, right?"

The older girl sighed. "Yes. I sent you a text saying I was okay like three times."

"Oh that's right. Well, here's your uniform." Megan handed her a small blue tote bag and then turned her head to the entrance of the club that was only twenty or-so feet away. "I don't like that place," she mumbled. "I saw a girl walk in there with a skirt so short it looked like she wrapped a hand-towel around her waist!"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "That was probably a stripper."

She gasped. "Oh my gosh! Really?"

"You should get out of here, Megs. Your cute and innocent mind-frame is obviously not suited for this place." Artemis put a hand on Megan's shoulder. She had been friends with the auburn-haired girl since their junior year in high school. Artemis viewed Megan as the younger sister she never had. In many ways she felt protective over her, like at this very moment.

"Wait, before I go, you've got to give me some details!" Megan squeaked. She suddenly eyed Artemis with a devious gleam, "I heard about your rescuer." She winked.

The blond tried not to blush and instead narrowed her eyes. "How did you know about that? The robbery took place a half-an-hour ago, if that."

Megan shrugged. "The news in Gotham is at the top of their game. I get their reports on my phone. It said that Kid Flash took out all the robbers and even saved a damsel in distress."

Artemis's left eye-brow twitched. "WHAT? I was actually called a damsel in distress by the media?"

Megan nodded and took out her phone. She showed her the screen, and on the front page of the website was a flash of red and yellow (obviously Kid Flash) and a blur of blond and blue (Artemis's hair and jeans).

**Kid Flash saves damsel in distress at Gotham Bank heist! **

The blond groaned in frustration. "I can't believe it! This is so fucking insane!"

Megan put back her phone and had managed to flag down a taxi while Artemis had a mini-fit. "I'll see you at work tomorrow," she said. "Try not to go into another bank, kay?"

Artemis glared at Megan and the young girl laughed as she got in the taxi and was driven off. The blond then realized she was _really_ late for work and she had to hurry and get changed so she could serve partying idiots their alcohol. As she trudged into the club, she couldn't help but think of the picture Megan showed her of Kid Flash carrying her. She thought about the quick moment she felt when she was in his arms.

Damn. So much for getting her mind off the red-head.

**~X~X~X~**

The dance floor was crowded, music was playing loudly from the two huge speakers near the DJ table, and neon lights were flashing and bouncing off the tall ceilings. Along the walls of the club were booths for the party goers to sit down and talk or order food. At the booth in the very corner of the club, where the music wasn't as loud and the lights weren't as flashy, Wally West found his best friend Dick Grayson sat down to a drink.

He grinned and maneuvered his way through the dancing crowd and finally sat down in the leather seat across from his best friend. "Hey! Glad to see your face!" Wally exclaimed.

The nineteen year old young man across from him nodded and grinned as well. "You're late, as usual."

Wally held his hands up in defensive. "I have a good excuse. Kid Flash had to stop Gotham City Bank from being robbed."

Dick scoffed. "Of course the bank gets robbed. The one night Bats gives me off and something goes wrong. He's not going to let me see a night off for a long time."

The red-head chuckled. "Hey no worries, Kid Flash took care of it. And guess who I saved during the robbery?"

"I dunno, Artemis?" Dick guessed.

Wally scoffed. "How'd you know?"

"Because you had this stupid grin ever since you've walked in here. If I recall correctly, you only grinned that big when you're about to eat, or you get a rise out of Artemis Crock."

"Ah man, you should've seen her. She only got more beautiful as the time passed. I didn't even expect to see her, you know? If it weren't for the fact that the robbers were still around and the hostages were in the room, I would've never had set her down, I would've just kept running with her in my arms."

"Kid Flash the Kidnapper."

"Oh shut up, man. It's been three years, you know?"

Dick nodded. "Did she say what she was doing in Gotham?"

Wally shook his head. "No. But I'm going to find out." He winked and took a swig of Dick's drink. "What the hell? This is Dr. Pepper!"

His raven-haired companion snatched his drink. "Very good, Wally. And that's a fork, and that's a salt-shaker."

"We're at a club! You don't go to a club to drink soda! That's what McDonald's is for. This is the place for shots, and margaritas, and martinis or whatever. Not soda."

Dick shrugged. "I have no desire to drink alcohol, man. Plus, I didn't even want to come here; it was your hair-brained idea to meet me here in this club." Even though Dick was only nineteen, he had incredible computer and technology skills, which meant making a fake I.D. for himself was as easy as cutting a slice of pie.

"Hey, I got to pick because I had to drag my butt all the way to Gotham," Wally defended. "Plus, Uncle Barry told me that Green Arrow owns this club."

"Why would Green Arrow own a club in Gotham City?"

"Because he can! The dude is obscenely rich even before he started his hero work. Wouldn't it be hilarious if Green Arrow saw us here in his club? Imagine the look on his face." Wally chuckled at the thought. The twenty-two year old young man stretched his long arms out and sighed in content. The thought of the blond he saved had him in a weird euphoric high.

He was happy that he was old enough to drink and go to clubs. Wally wasn't like the other men who came here (sleazy, too drunk to function etc.); he just loved the night life, he loved to have fun and dance, let loose once every week after dealing with his complicated life.

He only got major drunk once and that was the night he turned twenty-one. After his hangover lasted three days he decided he was only going to drink until he was tipsy. Never again will he get smashed (partly because Dick threatened to shave his head while he was passed out).

Wally then realized he had been sitting down for at least five minutes and he hadn't had a drink yet. "I'm going to the bar," he said to Dick.

"Just wait," his friend told him, "here comes our cocktail waitress, she'll take your order."

**~X~X~X~**

Artemis set down the two apple martinis at the table with a couple. "Thank you," the woman smiled.

The blond nodded. "Don't mention it." The man handed her a dollar. "Thanks," she smiled. Artemis took the tip and headed down to the next table. That was the first tip she had gotten all night and she had already been working an hour or so. "What'll it be?" she asked the next table, which was filled with three men in their early-thirties.

"Round of shots!" one of the guys exclaimed.

"Shots, shots, shots, shots!" his two other friends whooped excitedly.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Coming right up." She walked off to the bar and started to get the idiots' orders. She would probably get three or four hours of sleep when her shift ended before she had to get up and get ready for her other job.

Unfortunately, the cost of living in Gotham was not cheap. Artemis had to pick up another job because the diner she worked at cut her hours so she strictly worked the morning shift. She liked her job at Bailey's Diner a lot more than she liked it here at the nightclub.

Her Uncle Oliver was the one who gave her this job because he was a part-owner of the club (apparently in his younger days he was quite the partyer himself). She was close to her uncle and he was happy to give her this job to help her out. She had been waitressing at the club for about two months and she had been doing better financially since then. It was nice not having to freak out about not making rent.

Artemis didn't even have to take the job; Uncle Ollie was offering to help her out with no need to pay him back. But her pride was too big; she made the decision to live in Gotham City on her own, and she was going to make it on her own. She wasn't going back to Star City… that much was for damn sure.

She set the shots down at their table. No tip. Of course not. Muttering under her breath, Artemis made her way to the corner booth. She dropped her pen that was tucked above her ear and she bent down to pick it up. Suddenly she hit her head on something hard and she immediately looked up—

"_Wally West_?"

She shot to her feet and stared wide-eyed as the young man handed her the pen she dropped. "Sorry about that," he said. That goofy grin was already plastered on his face. "Artemis Crock. Long time no see, and now here you are taking my order?"

It certainly had been a long time. The last time Artemis had seen Wally West was on graduation day at their high school. Memories came flooding back to her but she immediately blocked them out. Now was not the time to take a painful trip down memory lane. Finally Artemis asked, "What are you doing in Gotham?"

"That would be on my account," said another voice.

She suddenly noticed who was sitting across from Wally. "Dick Grayson! Oh my god, you've grown up!"

Dick smiled and nodded. "Thanks. I'm a lot taller, too."

Artemis was overwhelmed by the two gentlemen sat down in front of her. She never thought she'd see Wally West again. And now, here he was, sitting down a foot in front of her. Despite his annoying smile, she couldn't help but notice the rest of him. He was only wearing a simple black shirt but she could see the muscles in his arms and how fit he was. When she last saw him three years ago he was tall and lanky, like a stick. Now that stick had some leaves!

"I don't mind you staring babe, but I'd also love to get my drink on."

His voice snapped her out of her little 'trance'. She regained her composure and rolled her eyes. "What'll it be?"

"Hmm," Wally hummed. "I guess I'll start off my night with some whisky."

Artemis smirked. "Oooh, West is going for the hard stuff."

He laughed. "Yeah. And I guess a round of cheese fries, too."

She turned to the younger boy. "And you?"

"Just a refill on Dr. Pepper," Dick replied. "Thanks."

Artemis nodded and walked off to the bar. As soon as she set her tray down on the counter, she reached into the pocket of her jeans and grabbed her cell phone. Immediately she texted:

**OMFG Megs! I just saw Wally and Dick at the club! I'm serving them cheese fries! I can't believe it! **

She sent the text. Artemis tried to stop the butterflies that had suddenly hatched in the pit of her stomach. _For god's sake, get a grip; if he can make you feel this way from just a conversation then you're screwed!_

Artemis turned her head and looked at their table again. Unfortunately his back was to her and she couldn't see his face. Damn, he looked so handsome. He must be twenty-two now, he was at least nine months older than her. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she checked her message. It was from Megan:

**No way! Wally West and Dick Grayson? Cheese fries? How weird! You have to give me details tomorrow at work! **

"I saw my name," whispered a hushed voice behind her.

Artemis jumped and turned around. He towered over her with a smirk. "Texting about me?"

"Don't sneak up on me, Wally!" she yelled. "And for the record, it's rude to read other people's messages!"

"I just saw my name. I didn't read what you said. Why, talking some trash behind my back?" he asked, his tone amused.

She simply hit him in the arm. "No way, loser. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to add jalapenos to my order of fries."

"Jalapenos, got it. You can sit back down now." She shooed her hand towards his table.

Wally just smirked, and he quickly stuck something in Artemis's front jeans pocket. She was about to yell at him for just touching her, but he was walking away before she could. The blond curiously took out what he put in her pocket. It was a piece of paper. She unfolded it and in Wally's sloppy writing he wrote:

_555-872-3456_

_Keep in touch. Good seeing you again. _

Artemis wanted to crumble the paper up and throw it down on the floor. But instead, she smiled softly, and put the number back in her jean pocket.

**Author's Note:**

**And that was the second chapter! :D I just want to say thank you so much to all the kind reviews I received, they really mean a lot and I really appreciate it =) **

**I have looked over my first chapter and there are a lot of grammatical errors. I apologize for that (I was in a hurry but that's no excuse), but I did re-edit it and hopefully caught my mistakes. **

**I'm also sorry that my story started off really… hmm… tacky with the language and the robbery scene? There might be chapters like the first one, but hopefully the second one was more toned down for you guys. I imagine Gotham City to be a really decadent city, you know? At least from the Batman movies the Dark Knight Gotham seemed to be a really tough city. That's angle I'm coming from. **

**Anyway, I'm also trying something new with the whole high-T rating and more adult writing. I guess what I'm trying to say is… cupcakes are just decorated muffins. What? Haha just trying to lighten the mood XD What I'm trying to say is the first chapter was really brash and blunt, so I'm sorry if that was more of a put-off for you readers. **

**I hope you like the second chapter and I'll be sure to update soon. Please review and thank you for reading. Alright, I'm done with the thank-yous XD**

**~Luna**


	3. Chapter 3

**Running After You: By Luna Mrow**

**Warning: **High T, so that means language :O

**~X~X~X~**

_You're crazy. Insane. Off your rocker._

_Just how are you going to track Kid Flash? How can you catch up with the fastest man in the world? You can try your hardest but you'll never catch up._

_You'll always be left behind._

_You'll always be running after him._

CRASH!

Artemis woke up with a jolt, flinching so abruptly she actually fell out of her bed. She landed on her wooden bedroom floor with a hard thump, the bed sheet she was tangled in falling on top of her. She immediately tried to stand up, only to slip on the sheet and topple back on the floor. That sore spot on her back was probably going to bruise. A long list of profanities left the young woman's mouth as she sat up and leaned against her bedroom wall.

"Damn dream," she muttered. Those words played through her head again; they were hushed like a whisper and the voice was she heard was her own. It was like her subconscious was trying to discourage her from her newfound mission.

Maybe it was a sign? Perhaps her little 'mission' was turning into an obsession and her inner voice was trying to warn her? No, it couldn't be an obsession, could it? Artemis disregarded that thought. She just wanted to see that spandex-wearing-goofy-grinned-red-head one more time.

But _why?_

Now that puzzled her. Why did she want to see him again? There was no way she denied her obvious attraction to him. _Great, yeah, me and probably thousands of other Kid Flash fan girls are head over heels for him, _she thought to herself cynically. _It wasn't just that… it felt like we had this… connection. _

That was it, she realized. She and Kid Flash had this connection. Was that way she wanted to see him again?

Finally Artemis stood up and stretched out her long arms. She gazed at her alarm clock; 5:38 in the morning. She got home from the club at about 2:30 and didn't fall asleep until 3:00. She had to be at work at the diner at 6:30.

"Maybe that's why I'm so insane! I don't get enough sleep!" she yelled in frustration. Artemis stomped out of her bedroom and into her bathroom to get ready for work.

**~X~X~X~**

The clouds that had been gathering over Gotham the last few days finally produced a long-awaited rainstorm over the city. It started as a light drizzle, raindrops as small as tears, but then abruptly kicked up to a full-on rainstorm, the drops as big and fat as leaves on a tree.

A round of bells sounded off as Artemis stepped in Bailey's Diner and she shook off her black umbrella and set her black jacket on the coatrack near the door. She was wearing her sky blue diner uniform (which was your classic chic look in all the movies and television shows), along with a pair of gray converses. Her long blond hair was tied back in a sloppy ponytail, and for make-up she had a simple coat of lipstick and a bit of eye-liner.

Surprisingly, she was early for work and had ten minutes until her shift started. She was going to use that ten minutes to sit down to a cup of coffee and try to wake herself up. Megan, on the other hand, had other ideas. As soon as she saw Artemis, she grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her into the back of the diner where the kitchen was.

"Oh my gosh, Artemis, I need your help!" Megan cried as soon as they were in the kitchen.

Artemis held up her hands. "Before you tell me any of your problems, I need coffee."

"But—"

"No. I got two hours of sleep. Coffee. Now."

Megan sighed as she fast-walked her way to the front of the diner and behind the counter where the waitresses worked. She got a glass cup, filled it half-way with coffee, then cream, and added four packets of sugar; just the way Artemis liked it. She would've fast-walked back to the kitchen but she would've spilled the coffee, so after walking a regular pace to the kitchen, she handed her friend her drink. "There! Now will you listen?"

Artemis took a long drink of coffee, knowing good and well Megan was impatient for an answer. She finally took her lips off the mug and nodded. "Go ahead, Megs."

"He's here!" Megan nearly squealed. "He walked in a few minutes before you did and he's sitting down in my table section!"

"Who's 'he' again?"

The auburn haired girl blushed. "You know… the really handsome guy with black hair and blue eyes."

"Oh. You mean muscles?"

Megan put her hand on Artemis's mouth. "Don't call him that!"

"Why not? The guy has muscles on top of his muscles. He's like a spitting image of Superman," Artemis laughed. She took Megan's hand off her mouth. "So what did you say to him? What did he order?"

"Oh, I haven't taken his order yet. I've been too nervous."

"Megan! You can't just let the guy sit down for five minutes when it's clear the diner isn't crowded. He'll get frustrated. Man-up and go take Man Muscle's order."

An unsure expression spread across the young woman's face. "He makes me so nervous! He's always so rude and moody to me. What should I even say to him?"

Artemis sighed. "Protocol would be, 'may I take your order'?"

"Alright. I'm going to do it."

"Megs, just act like he's another one of your customers, except, unlike all your other customers, he has amazing muscles."

"Be quiet about his muscles!" Megan exclaimed. She grabbed her notepad and pen and went out of the kitchen and into the diner area. Artemis remained in the kitchen and laughed to herself, finishing off her coffee within a few huge gulps.

**~X~X~X~**

Conner Kent was starting to get agitated after sitting down in Bailey's Diner for the past six or seven minutes. He was in Gotham City for his job and he called Dick so the two friends could eat breakfast and catch up. The twenty-two year old young man was in the construction business and his boss sent him and his crew to Gotham to build a new apartment building in the city.

Dick said he'd be happy to meet Conner; the only problem was he was bringing Wally, since the red-head was already visiting Dick first. Conner had met Wally a few times (during birthday parties Dick held etc) and that West guy had managed to get on his nerves every time.

Another aggravation; no one had taken his order. There were only four other customers in here besides from him, there was no excuse for him not to have service. Right as Conner was about to say something to the staff, a fair-skinned waitress came up to his table.

He immediately noticed the minor details about her. Freckles on her face that matched her hair, her refusal to look him in the eyes, and the nervous way she held her pen to her notepad. "Uh, sorry, about the wait," she said. Her voice was timid and soft. "May I take your order?"

Conner sighed and replied in a hard voice, "Just coffee until my friends come."

"Would you like decaf?"

"No, caffeine is fine." He finally saw her name on the nametag. "Megan," he then blurted, without meaning to or even thinking.

She was surprised to hear her name and she finally looked at him. He had the most brilliant pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. "Uh, yes?" she asked.

Conner then felt embarrassed that he just blurted her name without any reason. "Nothing," he said, his voice more stern than he intended it to be.

She nodded and walked away. Artemis was waiting behind the counter for her to report what had happened. "So?" she asked.

Megan shook her head. "I'm such an idiot."

"What happened?"

"He ordered coffee."

"Okay… so why does that make you an idiot?" Artemis asked, trying to make sense of things.

Megan simply shook her head some more. "Because it does!" she exclaimed as she dashed off to the coffee machine. Artemis sighed and thought, _it's going to be one of those mornings_.

**~X~X~X~**

By the time 8:30 rolled around, Bailey's Diner had become increasingly crowded and Artemis was rushing and busying herself with taking orders and delivering food. She was too busy to check up on Megan and Man Muscles, but she did find it weird that for the past half-an-hour all that guy did was sit down and drink coffee.

"Isn't he going to order breakfast or anything? If he was just going to drink coffee why did he sit down at a booth?" Artemis finally asked Megan when the two were re-filling the coffee machine.

"He's waiting for his two other friends," Megan replied simply.

Artemis shrugged and took two hot plates of French toast to tables five and ten. She served hot chocolate to table three and took the orders of tables nine and eight. When she could finally allow herself a breather, she sat down at one of the empty two-chair tables. Finally, she was able to let herself think.

Of course the first thing she thought about was Kid Flash. She was starting to get annoyed with herself; why is she suddenly so eager to think about a stupid guy? That just made her the biggest hypocrite ever whenever she would tease her friends for being 'love-struck'.

A feeling washed over her. She suddenly became very aware of what was behind her. Slowly she turned her head. Her eyes widened. She snapped her head back forward.

Wally West was sitting down in the next aisle of tables, staring directly at her. _No, this isn't happening. That's just a guy that looks like him. Wally isn't actually here. Oh who am I kidding? THAT LOSER IS FOLLOWING ME. _

She snapped her head back around and saw Wally was sat down with Dick again. The two were sitting at the same table as Muscles. When she turned back to face him he grinned and waved. Artemis simply stood up and fast-walked behind the diner's counter. "Megan!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Megan replied. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Wally West is stalking me."

"What?"

"He's here at the diner!"

"Now?"

"Yes! He's sitting down with Dick Grayson and Muscles."

Megan snapped her head to her table. "Oh shoot, those must be the friends he was waiting for. Hold on a second, let me take their order." She grabbed some menus and walked off towards the table.

Artemis suddenly felt stupid for hiding behind the counter simply because Wally was there. Well, technically she wasn't hiding. He could still see her if he turned his head in her direction.

**~X~X~X~**

Wally wasn't planning on Artemis being at the diner too. He just got lucky in an unlucky situation. Dick had convinced him to meet with him and his friend Conner Kent. He was well-aware Conner didn't really like him and he didn't really care. The guy needed to loosen up, anyway. He had anger issues like Jekyll and Hyde. Except, with Conner Kent, he had no Jekyll he was always Hyde; _especially_ with those muscles.

After he and Dick sat down, Dick started to talk with Conner, and Wally quickly got lost in his own world. His eyes roamed the diner, and he found a certain blonde sitting a few booths ahead of his. He recognized the back of her head easily.

She turned around and the first thing she saw was him. He gave her a grin and waved hello. She quickly snapped her head back around.

Wally released a heavy sigh. Artemis still didn't like him, apparently. He thought after nearly three years she'd have cooled down… at least cooled down enough to talk to him. Surely she missed him, didn't she? He missed her. He just wanted to talk to her. He didn't expect her to forgive him or for things to go back to how they used to be.

"Dick Grayson and Wally West! I haven't seen you two in a long time!" Megan exclaimed. The auburn-haired girl stood over their table with a pad of paper and pen in her hands.

"Hey beautiful," Wally said smoothly. "You've gotten prettier since the last time we met."

Conner suddenly gave him a dirty look, and Wally quickly disregarded it. Megan, as usual, was embarrassed by his compliments and she simply laughed in a nervous tone. "Uh, what do you three want to eat?" she asked.

"I'll take your plate of waffles," Dick replied. He turned to the side, "let me guess Conner, you're going to order pancakes?"

_So his name is Conner, _Megan noted. "Do you want those?" she asked.

Conner nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay then. And you, Wally?"

"French toast, babes. I'll add a side of scrambled eggs and bacon, too." Wally winked and handed her the three menus. Megan smiled and nodded, walking off towards the kitchen. Conner gave him another dirty look. "What?" Wally asked. "Do you know Megan Morse?"

"No," Conner said sternly.

Dick laughed. "Don't worry man, Wally hits on anything that moves. He doesn't like Megan like that. Now the blonde waitress that's near the cappuccino machine, well, that's another story."

"Shut up, man," Wally replied.

Conner smirked. "You mean the one who has the name tag 'Arty'?"

"Her name is Artemis. Arty is just a nickname."

"Well she keeps staring at us," Conner said.

"Really?" Wally asked excitedly. "Ha! I knew she couldn't stand it, I knew she'd check me out!"

Dick palm-smacked his face and shook his head.

**~X~X~X~**

"You know, they're gone now," Megan informed Artemis as the two were getting orders from the kitchen. "I can't believe you didn't even say hi."

"I already said 'hi' when they went to the club last night," Artemis answered. "Plus, I shouldn't have to feel obligated to be the one who says 'hi' first. Why can't Wally say hi to me, hmm? What, does he think he's so special that I should say 'hi' to him first? Huh? That jerk!"

Megan gave her an odd stare. "You're overreacting," she said calmly. "Just what happened between you and Wally that turned you as sour as a lemon?"

The blonde sighed. "I don't want to get into it. It was the past."

"So why are you letting the past interfere with the present?"

Artemis shook her head. "Not now, Megs. After I serve this table my shift is over."

Eleven o'clock rolled around and Artemis was finally off duty. She quickly went into the stall of the women's bathroom and changed out of her work uniform. She came out of the bathroom in a pair of black jeans, a green top, and a black mini-jacket. She kept her gray converses and left her hair in a ponytail. After she waved goodbye to Megan, she left Bailey's Diner and started to head home.

As soon as she stepped out of the diner, a husky voice greeted, "Hello!"

Artemis jumped and nearly fell over a bike rack near the diner's entrance. "Wally! What in the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded angrily.

He was leaning against the wall of the diner, but was to the side of the door so she didn't see him when she walked out. He chuckled and shrugged. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare me? No, you didn't scare me."

"Okay, surprise you. That better?"

Artemis grunted in frustration and started to walk off. Of course he followed her, matching her stride for stride. "What do you want?" she demanded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Can you just calm down a sec, Arty?"

"Don't call me Arty."

"It's on your name tag!"

"I don't care!"

Wally stopped walking and put a hand on her shoulder so she would stop walking too. "Look, I'm sorry I surprised you. Too early to goof around with you, my mistake. Look, can I just talk to you? That's all I want, I swear. Come on, the chances we met at the club last night was slim, but the chances we meet the following morning is even slimmer. Please?"

She had finally calmed down. Artemis could tell Wally really genuinely wanted to talk to her. She'd be lying if there wasn't a place deep down where she wanted to talk to him, too. "Okay."

He immediately perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's been a long time since I've laughed at your idiocy."

Wally smirked. "That's the spirit. Come on, we can have lunch at McDonald's or something, my treat." The two started walking again, but this time they were at an even pace and she wasn't determined to escape him.

**~X~X~X~**

The two didn't officially start catching up and until they were both sat down with their food at McDonald's. It still amazed Artemis how much Wally could eat. He had seven pieces of French toast, four bacon strips, and three scrambled eggs at the diner. Yet here he was, sat down with two Big Macs and a large fry. "Where do you put it all?" she couldn't help but ask him.

He chuckled. "I've been hearing that ever since I can remember."

"You should be the new spokesman for Man vs. Food. You'd definitely get your meals for free."

"Oh ha-ha, like I've never heard that one before." Wally dunked a handful of fries in his ketchup. He quickly devoured eight or nine French fries like they were nothing. Luckily he waited until he swallowed his food before he started conversation. "So, are you going to college?"

She found it a little humorous the first thing he asks about her is school. "I'm trying to balance two jobs and online classes, yeah. How about you? Are you a scientific nerd who performs experiments yet?"

"I wish, babe. I'm going to college and trying to get a science degree."

"Hmm. And what are you doing for a job these days?" she asked.

"Between jobs right now. How about you? Do you have a secret third job you're not telling me about?"

"Oh shut up. No, I just work morning shifts at the diner and night shifts at the club. I'm just now starting to get back on my feet, for a while I was stressing about making bills. Now, I can relax a little bit. If I can just endure two jobs I can make rent and live on my own."

Wally nodded. "And do you like living on your own?"

"Yes." Artemis's answer was serious. "I love my independence. No rules. No one can tell me what to do."

He smirked. "You can make your own rules, huh?"

"Oh yeah." Artemis took a long sip of her Dr. Pepper.

Wally sat back in his seat and stared at her thoughtfully. "Don't you get lonely?" he questioned.

She scoffed but smiled teasingly. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Nah. You've always been independent. But I just wonder, do you ever get lonely? Coming home to an empty apartment day in and day out?"

Her gray eyes broke contact with his green ones. "No. Never."

Wally shrugged. "Well you should be careful. Guys can usually tell when a woman lives by herself in this city. Girls like you are prime targets."

"Girls like me? I can take care of myself."

"Yeah. That doesn't mean you're not in trouble, though."

Artemis gave him a coy smirk. "Well, then I guess I'm lucky I got guys like Kid Flash around to protect me."

_Oh you don't know the half of it, _he thought to himself. "Megs told me that you were rescued by Kid Flash yesterday." As a matter of fact, Megan never told Wally this, but how else would he know if he didn't tell Artemis that? The blonde simply nodded yes. "What's Kid Flash like?" Wally asked casually. Inside his head he was chuckling smugly.

She shrugged. "He was alright, I guess." _Play it cool, Artemis. No need for West to know you've got a huge crush on a superhero; he'll never let you live it down._

"Alright? Just alright? He saved your life!" Wally exclaimed.

"Meh. A lot of superheroes save a lot of lives. I was just another number."

He was flabbergasted. "So you're not grateful at all?"

"I never said I wasn't grateful. I'm just not impressed." She was definitely lying.

Wally's eyes grew wide. "I can't believe you!"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why are you getting so defensive? Sheesh."

Wally quickly improvised. "I just think if a superhero saves your life you should be a little more animated about it. That's all."

Artemis smirked. "Yeah, right. Like I'm going to get animated about a guy whose costume looks like ketchup and mustard."

He was about to defend that but quickly shut his mouth. _Okay, she's right about that, _he thought.

**~X~X~X~**

The two finished their lunch and left the fast food restaurant. They walked down the sidewalks of Gotham City in silence, both waiting for the other to say something. Of course, Wally was the one to open his mouth first. "I really had a great time with you," he said.

She turned her head away from him so he couldn't see her smile. "I did too, I guess," she replied.

"Look, Artemis. I… I want to be friends again. I don't want to leave and then come back another three years later and see you like this again. I want to keep in touch with you."

Once again he was genuine in his words. Deep down, she felt the same way. Artemis finally turned to face him. "I'm crazy for saying this… but I agree. I do want to keep in touch."

His face lit up with happiness. "Really?"

"Yeah. I think we should take things slow, but I do want to see you again." Before Wally could reply, his phone vibrator went off in his pocket. "You can check it," Artemis said.

He quickly got out his phone. "Just a second."

_I need backup! Get here A.S.A.P_

His eyes widened as he read his text. It was from Robin. "Shit," he muttered.

"What?" Artemis asked.

Wally put away his phone. "I have to go."

"So soon?"

"Yeah. I'm really sorry I really wanted to stay back with you."

Artemis could read the sudden distress on his face. "Then why won't you?" she asked.

Suddenly, Wally leaned in and tenderly kissed her cheek. Artemis froze like a statue, instead of yelling or flinching away from him, she simply closed her eyes and felt the tingles of his warm lips on her. He pulled away and whispered in a hushed voice, "Because I can't."

She opened her eyes. He was gone. "Wally?" she asked, her voice low. She turned around and in all directions. He wasn't there. Artemis was too much in a daze to really comprehend what had just happened. She should've been upset that he just left her like that.

But really, she didn't want to be mad at him anymore. Artemis didn't know if she'd be able to forgive him… but she was going to try.

**Author's Note:**

**This didn't end the way I intended it to. You know how you have an ending planned, but when you write it out it doesn't happen that way? Well, that's what happened with me in this chapter. I still feel satisfied with it, if I wasn't happy I wouldn't publish it.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed this story! It makes me so happy and I'm so thankful for everything =) **

**I'll try to update soon, hopefully on Friday or Saturday. That's not a promise, but it's a goal to get the 4****th**** chapter written. This was a long chapter. Twelve pages according to my computer! Whoo!**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and please review. **

**~Luna**


	4. Chapter 4

**Running After You: By Luna Mrow**

**Warning: **High T, so that means language :O

**~X~X~X~**

"You know Robs, your timing really sucks."

Robin snickered and unfolded his crossed arms. He turned around to be faced with Kid Flash, whose peeved expression amused him ever further. "Sorry Romeo. We've got fifteen or twenty goons who are going to try and rob the museum. I hacked their telecom airwaves and they're ready to get their hands on the goods. They're down in the parking lot, thinking that they can pull up in a dark mini-van and look 'normal'."

Kid Flash glanced down where Robin tilted his head. Low and behold there was a big black mini-van with tinted windows and didn't exactly give off the 'soccer-mom' vibe. KF chuckled. "They just think they're so smart. If they tried being original they might have a chance of succeeding."

His shorter friend nodded in agreement. He held his hand up to his left ear where he could hear the robbers' plans from his micro-chip. "Alright, they're going to come in at 3:00. Seven of them are coming to the front, three are coming to the side, and five are sneaking through the back. I'm sure they all have guns."

Kid Flash checked the time. "It's 2:58." The two were on the roof of the museum, not Kid Flash's ideal spot for action, but Robin apparently liked the height.

"Alright."

"So, how'd you know they were going to rob the place before they actually robbed it?"

Robin smirked. "Batman. That should be self-explanatory enough."

"True. Speaking of the old bat, where is he? It's a little weird he's not in on the action, isn't it?"

"He's giving me more independence and letting me stop more crimes without him. He says when I turn twenty I can break off from being his protégé and become my own hero."

KF stared in surprise, not expecting to hear his friend say that. "Whoa man. That's huge. How do you feel about that?"

Robin sighed and checked his weapon's belt. "Batman knows I'm ready and I trust him."

"Yeah? What's going to be your new hero name? I'd drop the 'Boy Wonder' it's getting a little lame."

"Ha! Thanks a lot, _Kid_ Flash. I'm not sure yet. I'm thinking it should have 'night' in it, as a respect to Batman." Robin turned his head back towards the van. The fifteen men were starting to climb out, all of them (no surprise) dressed head-to-toe in black. "Alright, this is technically my mission so I'm in charge. I'll take care of the goons, you get the civilians to safety."

Kid Flash groaned. "Ugh! I hate rescue-work! Let me at the jerks!"

Suddenly Robin snapped his head in the other direction. "Dude! Is that Artemis?"

"What? Where!" Kid Flash exclaimed, immediately turning his head in the same direction as Robin's. He didn't see anyone. "Ah, man, that's not—" He paused when he realized he was alone on the roof. His friend went ninja on him and suddenly left like he had transporting powers. He didn't even leave behind a cloud of smoke for special effect! "Not cool, Rob," the speedster grumbled. "Not cool."

**~X~X~X~**

_Three years in the past, four months before graduation_

"Wally, if my dad catches you out here we're both dead!"

He smirked and climbed higher and higher up the fire-escape, until he was right in front of her, the only thing separating them was the window. "I couldn't sleep, family is visiting you know, so I came here," he said.

"So to get my attention you threw rocks at my window?" Artemis questioned.

Wally laughed. "Too cliché?"

"Uh, no, _really_ cliché. Just because you couldn't sleep you had to interrupt mine?" she hissed. Artemis looked behind her and saw her alarm clock time turn to 1:38 A.M. _There goes going back to sleep, _she thought bitterly. "Not to mention, it's a school night, you dick-wad."

He chuckled at her insult. "That's a new one. Then again you've called me every name in the book, it's about time you start getting creative."

"Wally, if the only reason you came here was to annoy the hell out of me, I'm not above pushing you off the fire-escape." Artemis stared at him seriously.

He suddenly stopped smiling like this whole thing was funny to him. "Okay, okay," he relented. "Well, you know, the senior prom is coming up soon." He ran a hand through his fiery hair. This was suddenly getting harder than he imagined it would be.

"The senior prom isn't for another four months," Artemis hissed.

_Crap, she's getting more pissed. Spit it out Wally! _"Okay!" he exclaimed. "Look I know you think I'm really, really, really annoying, and I am, but I know you also find me charming, which is why you hang out with me, and I know prom isn't for another four months but you're really pretty and I'm sure guys are going to start asking you any day now, so—"

His words flowed out of his mouth like fast-forwarding a tape; he hardly enunciated his words or took a breath to keep going. But right when he got to the most crucial part of his explanation, right when he was going to ask her the question he'd wanted to ask her, he was interrupted.

Artemis's bedroom door swung open and her dad glared at the entry-way. "What is going on in here?" he demanded. Mr. Crock, aka Artemis's dad, aka the meanest looking guy in Star City, stared at his youngest daughter with anger. "What are you doing up? Who were you talking to?"

"No one!" Artemis exclaimed. She sighed thankfully when Wally wasn't spotted. He sure had good reflexes— he ducked down right as her dad was barging in.

However, the girl wasn't in the clear yet. "Bullshit, I heard voices!" her dad yelled. He stomped in her room. "You think I'm an idiot, Artemis? Obviously there's a boy in here, why else would your window be open?"

She defiantly yelled back at him, "Because it's hot and I wanted some air! Why do you always have to accuse me?"

"Because you're just like your sister!" he snarled. He stuck his head outside her window. Artemis held her breath, her heart racing one-hundred miles an hour. He backed up and closed her window. No one was there. She gave him a smug look. "I know I heard someone," her father snarled. "And if I hear that window open anymore tonight, you'll be in big trouble."

She crossed her arms stubbornly. "I guess you're too proud to apologize for overreacting, right?"

He was at the doorway when she said this. Her father turned and gave her a menacing glare. "If you were smart you'd go back to sleep," he simply growled. He then left her room, slamming her door shut as he did so.

Artemis released a heavy sigh and turned off her bedroom light, using the light from her nightlight near her bed to illuminate the room instead. She plopped down on her carpeted bedroom floor. Wally carefully stepped out from her closet. She gave him an odd stare. "How'd you get in there so fast?"

He shrugged. "I just did," Wally whispered. He sat down across from her on her carpet.

"Enjoy the show?" she asked bitterly.

"Arty, I'm sorry," he mumbled. "It's my fault, I didn't know that… if I knew your dad was going to go Incredible Hulk on you I would've never come." He felt horrible. At school Artemis hardly ever mentioned her parents. She would always say how much she couldn't stand her dad but she would _never_ bring up her mom. One time Wally asked Megan what the story was with her mother, but Megan simply said it was a sore subject for Artemis to bring up.

Artemis sighed. "It's alright. My dad would've yelled at me anyway for one reason or another." Her gray eyes were down on the floor, she wouldn't look him in the face. "He's been tougher on me ever since Jade left."

"Jade?"

"My sister." This news surprised Wally. He didn't know she had a sister. Artemis knew he didn't know. "She's my older sister," she elaborated, "she left home before I started high school."

So this Jade person had been gone awhile. Wally started to realize just how bad home-life was for Artemis: a verbally abusive father, an absent sister, and a mother who clearly wasn't around that often. He finally understood part of the reason Artemis was so tough; but was she really made of stone? Or was that a facade more than anything?

There was a silence that passed between the two of them. "So… you were talking about prom?" Artemis then asked.

"Oh. Right. Uh… I was just… well… uh… I wanted to go with you." He finally got out what he originally came to ask her.

Artemis now looked him in the eyes; his nerves doubled. "You really want to go with me?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

He should have known she'd ask him that. "Well," Wally stammered. "I guess… uh… because you know, we're friends. And… I guess because I like you." He suddenly felt more pressure sitting here alone with Artemis than he felt when he had to give a speech in a classroom of students.

She agonized him when she didn't reply for a few moments. Finally, she broke his anxiety, and gave him a small smile. "Well, I guess I like you too."

Wally gave her a lop-sided grin. "So you'll go with me."

"I'll think about it."

His grin disappeared. "What?"

Artemis laughed. "Wally, I can admire your initiative to ask me four months before prom. But I can't ignore the fact your punk-ass woke me up at nearly 2:00 in the morning and almost got me grounded."

He groaned. "So when am I going to get an answer?"

"Mhm. I'm not sure. Maybe I'll come to your house at 1:30 in the morning and give you one." She winked. "Make sure you don't make noise when you open my window."

He groaned and headed towards her bedroom window. "You're a real tease, you know that?"

Artemis smirked. "I know."

**~X~X~X~**

_Present Day_

Kid Flash didn't need to waste time in taking the civilians of the museum to safety. In fact, he got lucky, right before the robbers actually got in the building he was already shooing the people and the employees in another secure room. "Just stay here until I come and get you out," he said, "a group of losers are trying to start a heist."

One of the girls who worked for the museum seemed concerned. "Are we going to be alright in here, should one of us call the cops?" she asked in a panic.

The speedster simply smiled at her. "No worries baby, Robin and I have the situation under control. Wait ten minutes and then dial the cops, tell them where you are, what's going on, all that jazz." He winked at the girl.

Of course, she fell under his charming good looks and appeal. "Oh-okay," she smiled, no longer worried about her life but instead in a daze about the superhero.

"Awesome. All of you stay here." Kid Flash closed the door to the supply closet and pushed a chair in front of it so no one could get out. It was safer that way. Now he can get some action in.

He sped off to the back of the museum where he knew he'd meet five of the dumbos. He skidded to a stop and hid behind a wall when he realized the five robbers where in the next room. Robin was right, all five had guns; however two of them had their weapons slung across their shoulders while they used to throw art into the bags they had.

_Real amateurs, _KF thought to himself. He watched them a little closer. They weren't taking every painting on the wall, they were only grabbing certain ones. He noticed a pattern. _They only want paintings by some guy named Jac Clemons_, he thought, _alright, enough messing around let's get this on._

"Hey, Smith, hurry it up, will you? We've got another level to hit and the boys up front only have so many bullets," one of the masked men said to his partner.

The one referred to as 'Smith' rolled his eyes and put the last painting in the bag. "Come on, we're done, let's hit upstairs." He took the bag and flung it over his shoulders, taking his gun in his other hand.

Two of the men stepped into the next room first, taking in surveillance. One of the men named 'Rod' thought he saw something in the corner of his eye, but turned his head and saw it was nothing. "Clear," he called, disregarding his previous inclination of doubt.

The three other men crossed over the room and stepped in the next one. "Rod? Straw?" Smith asked. "You guys are supposed to stay with us!"

"Well, they're a little tied up at the moment." The new voice came from behind. The three criminals turned around and there stood Kid Flash, with 'Rod' and 'Straw' behind him unconscious on the floor.

Immediately gunfire went off, bullets ricocheting everywhere, loud banging erupting across the room, empty shells falling to the floor as fast as rain! When the constant shooting finally desisted, Kid Flash was no longer in front of them. In fact, now he was standing right beside them, shaking his head in disappointment at just how many bullets they wasted. "Well," he drawled. "That wasn't smart."

The man on the far right grunted in frustration and brought his gun to the speedster, abruptly firing off again! He nearly shot his two accomplices beside him and (of course) he missed the superhero again. Kid Flash decided he had his fun... well, at least, as much fun as he was going to have with five bozos.

He quickly ran around the three, trapping them in a whirlwind of his speed. They were either too shocked or scared to fire their weapons; all they knew was a yellow wall was speeding around them! And then right as their oxygen was going to be completely sucked out, KF halted to a stop and threw two of the guys against a wall (hindering them unconscious) and hitting the last guy with a punch to the side of the head. He fell down unconscious immediately and just like that, the five were stopped.

Kid Flash released a heavy sigh. "I could really go for a sprite," he muttered. He wondered if he should pick up the paintings and put them back on the wall. _Nah, _he decided, _that's an employee's job._ The young man decided to zoom over to Robin and see how his partner was doing.

That is, until he heard glass break on the museum level upstairs. There could be multiple things that could have caused that; a straggle employee or visitor, another robber who crept up there... either way, KF sped towards the sound of the shattering glass. Whatever happened, it couldn't be good.

_Six minutes prior, on the second level of the museum_

The original plan between the criminals was five go to the back, three come to the side, and seven go to the front. However, right before they went in the building, there was a change of plans. That change of plan was not caught by Robin over the airwaves. Because, as it turned out, one of the fifteen men was going to slip in the second level of the museum instead of the side with the other two. This one criminal was going to steal privately for him and then get away with more money than the rest of his team.

Although Kid Flash got all the innocent people inside the supply closet, he did miss two people (which he probably would've caught if he hadn't flirted with the one lady employee). The two stragglers were two twelve year old kids, one boy and one girl.

When the robber came across the two kids he instantly pointed his gun at them. "I'm not going to let two brats ruin this," he snarled.

"Please! We won't interrupt just don't shoot!" the girl cried.

He held the gun closer to them. The two kids trembled in fear. "Back up. Go to that window and keep your hands and face over your heads. Keep your back to me and if you so much as turn around, that will be the end of you. Got it?"

The boy and girl sniffled and nodded yes, slowly backing up to the window of the museum, putting their backs to the robber. He hesitated, but put his gun down, and started grabbing statues and artifacts of the museum.

Silence filled the air, the trembling children didn't dare turn around or say anything. They tried their best to get a handle on their fears and the tears spilling out of their eye-sockets. Suddenly, the boy noticed someone walking along the sidewalk outside of the museum. The person lifted their head towards the kids and wondered why they were pressed against the window with their hands over their head. "Help us!" the boy then mouthed. "Help us!"

**~X~X~X~**

"Hello? Oh, hey Megan. Yeah I was just calling to see if it was cool I come over. Yeah. Oh no, you don't need to call a cab, I'm already close I'll just walk. Yes, I saw Wally. No, we didn't kiss for god's sake Megs, I just saw him yesterday! Calm down, I'll give you the details when I get there! Okay, tell your Uncle John I said hi. Mhm hmm. Bye."

Artemis hung up her phone and crossed the street, now walking along the sidewalk. She had been walking the past forty-minutes, ever since Wally left her. She was in her own little 'happy' state after her visit with West.

Megan's house was another twenty minutes of walking, so Artemis put in her headphones and turned on her iPod. She crossed several blocks while listening to her music. As she passed by the museum, she nonchalantly turned her head towards the building's structure.

"Help us!"

She abruptly stopped walking and did a double-take. In the window of the museum were two kids, who had a desperate look of fear on their face, pressed against the window, and each had their hands over their head. Something was obviously wrong. "Help us!" the girl then mouthed.

Artemis's heart started pumping. She looked around and suddenly found it odd no one was there. She kept her eyes on the kids as she started to head for the entrance. The boy shook his head no. She stopped. She started heading towards the back way. Again, the boy shook his head no. Artemis stopped for a moment, wondering where in the hell she could save those kids.

The girl started to mouth something. Artemis strained in trying to read her lips, it wasn't as easy as it looked. Finally, she understood. There was a suspended scaffold right in front of the window. The scaffold was obviously used for window cleaning and was connected to a fork-lift down below.

If the situation wasn't so desperate, Artemis would wonder why she's risking her life in operating a machine she's never even touched before, and why she's going to use a window-washing scaffold to save two children, the dangers inside the museum an unknown to her. But the situation was desperate, and she didn't have time to wonder such stupid things.

Artemis pressed a few experimental buttons, and finally found the one that lifted her higher in the air. She went higher and higher until she was next to the roof near the window. The kids had to climb onto the roof and then onto the scaffold, but hey, at least there's a scaffold. Artemis hurried and urged the kids to climb out. They shook their heads, obviously too scared to move.

"You've got to be kidding me," Artemis muttered. She then saw the robber going through artifacts behind the kids. His back was to them. "It's safe!" she mouthed.

Hesitantly, the girl opened the window. The criminal's back was still to them. The little girl hurried and crawled onto the roof. Artemis pulled her onto the scaffold. "Come on," she mouthed to the boy. He stayed frozen in his spot.

"Come on Jack!" the girl exclaimed. A little too loudly, unfortunately.

The robber turned around and saw the two kids were escaping. He instantly fired off a bullet, missing the boy and hitting the glass window instead! The window shattered and the boy and girl screamed in fear. Artemis then jumped onto the roof, grabbed the boy by the wrist, and flung him onto the scaffold. She slammed her fist down on the green button, and the boy and girl were shot down to the ground from the scaffold.

All this happened quickly, and Artemis suddenly felt herself being jerked back by the robber, landing on the floor of the museum. She grunted in discomfort, and before he had a chance to touch her, she kicked him in the face! Repeatedly she kicked him and then flipped backwards, landing on her feet. Artemis knew she wasn't safe yet, he still had a gun!

Right as he was going to shoot her, there was a flash of yellow! The robber was suddenly punched in the gut, kicked down to the ground, and finally went unconscious from a punch to the face! Artemis stared wide-eyed. Kid Flash stood a few feet away from her.

"I don't fucking believe it," she gasped.

He stood up straight and looked her in the eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked. Kid Flash didn't have the same amusement he had last time, this time he sounded worried. "Artemis, are you alright?"

"Fine," she assured. "The two kids outside, they're fine too." Artemis stared at him as he crossed the room over to her. Suddenly he was standing right in front of her. _Keep your head on! _She told herself. "What happened here?"

"Robbery," he answered. "Babe, you've got broken glass in your forehead, you're bleeding." He wasn't staring at her face, his green eyes were on her forehead. He looked genuinely concerned for her.

She started to feel overwhelmed. "Um, I'll take care of it later," she said softly. "You should probably, you know, make sure the kids don't have any mental traumas or anything like that."

Kid Flash scoffed and smiled. "What were you doing here?"

"I was on my way to my friend's house and I saw the two kids against the window."

"Well Artemis, it looks like you're a hero." He finally met her eyes.

It was taking every ounce of her will-power to keep her head straight, keep her cool, anything to stop her from coming across as a breath-taken damsel. He was obviously teasing her, why else would he stand so close to her, with his face so damn close to hers? "I like playing hero," Artemis replied, "it's much better than damsel-in-distress."

He smirked. "True, but at least when you're the damsel-in-distress I can be the knight in shining armor that rescues you."

She laughed. "News-flash Kid Flash, you're no where close to a knight, and that's spandex, not armor. So why don't you finish up this little job of yours, huh?"

He was thrown off by her sudden control. "You're a lot to deal with," Kid Flash said.

Artemis smirked back at him. "Hell yeah." The superhero then laughed, gave her one more wink, and sped off who-knows-where. Artemis leaned back against the wall of the museum. This was officially her best day ever, kiss or no kiss.

**Author's Note:**

**Well, as you guys can see, I updated today instead of Friday. Apologies for that, I had a lot of karate to practice. I am happy this chapter is really long though! I hoped you enjoyed it and thank you for all the reviews so far =) You guys really are amazing. **

**I only have a couple things to say about this chapter. I loved writing the scene between Robin and KF. Robin is so awesome XD And as you read, I'm starting to bring up Wally and Artemis's past. High school Spitfire, whoo hoo! xD **

**Thank you for reading and please review, have an awesome day (or night)! =)**

**~Luna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Running After You: By Luna Mrow**

**Warning: **High T, so that means language :O

**~X~X~X~**

The blonde young woman was starving by the time she arrived at the restaurant where she was meeting Megan. She was an idiot and stayed in the museum when the cops arrived. Of course, they made her answer questions about the scene, explain what she was doing, how she saved the kids, all that junk. Not to mention, the cop that was questioning her was also munching on a big round sprinkled doughnut. Normally, Artemis wouldn't feel tempted to eat another man's doughnut, but she was so hungry she was tempted.

Luckily, she didn't stoop so low as to ask for a bite of the cop's doughnut. She made it to the restaurant and sat down at the table Megan was at. She didn't give her friend time to ask. "I know I'm late," she grumbled. "My starvation should be punishment enough."

Megan regarded her with a worried look. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. At least, I think I'm fine, considering this is the second day in a row I've had a gun pointed at my face." Artemis released a heavy sigh and slouched in her booth. "You know when people are going to die, they're first reaction is panic?"

"Um... yeah... that would be the rational reaction," Megan agreed.

"Well, it's not the same with me."

"You're not afraid?"

"Well, okay, no, I'm somewhat afraid. I mean this is my life they're threatening. But it's different. It's like my fear of dying is repressed and instead I feel... I feel..."

"Annoyed?"

"_Vengeful_. I feel like I want to sock them in the face and kick them until their internal organs bleed. How dare they, you know? How could that guy at the museum shove a gun at those two kids and threaten them like that? That's not right. Not in any way, shape, or form." Even talking about the subject made the young woman fired up.

Megan could tell by her body language, and by the way she gripped the edge of the table. "You know Artemis," Megan said, "you sound like a superhero."

"HA!" she scoffed. "Like I'd _ever_ become a spandex-wearing, attention obsessed, cocky super!"

The auburn-haired girl laughed. "I can't help but think you're referring to one certain spandex-wearing, attention obsessed, cocky super. Kid Flash is that annoying, huh?"

Artemis turned her head. "No," she admitted. "I'm annoyed with myself that I don't find him annoying."

"Hmm." Megan laughed again. "Well, believe it or not, not all the supers are like Kid Flash. There's Superman, who's always very kind and gracious. Definitely not cocky. There's Batman. His costume isn't spandex, I'm almost positive. There's Red Tornado. He doesn't seem very attention obsessed at all, in fact, he's hardly ever in the newspapers."

"Alright, alright, you've made your point. But there's no way I'm going to be a superhero."

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying you sound like one." Megan gave her an encouraging smile. "You do what's right, Artemis. That's what makes you like one of them. I do the right thing but I'm not strong like you. You may be a little hardcore, a little tougher, but that just means you can stand on your own."

The older girl didn't expect to hear any of this, but it was soothing to hear it. "Thanks Megs," she mumbled. "Why hasn't anyone taken our order? I'm freaking _starving_!"

"Oh, too bad, on your way over here the new doughnut shop was having a grand opening and they were giving out free doughnuts. You could have gotten yourself one."

Artemis groaned. Damn doughnuts.

**~X~X~X~**

_Three years in the past..._

There's certain confidence about her as she walks down the halls of Star City high school. Her long blond hair bounces behind her, instead of being in its usual ponytail it's flowing behind her like a golden waterfall. She leans against the green metal lockers, her gray eyes holding a glint. "Hello, Wally."

He looked and grinned. "Hello, Artemis." Wally closed his locker door. His taller frame leans over hers as he rests his arm against the locker she's leaning against, towering over her. His green eyes hold hers even at their closeness. "So babe, do you have an answer for me?" he asked. "Or should I still expect a visit in my room at 2:00 in the morning?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Right. Like I'm ever going to your house."

Empty threats. "So?" the red-head young man pressed. "Am I buying a corsage— or whatever those flower thingies are called— for you?"

She shrugged. "Well I'm sure you can buy one, sure, but it won't be for me."

"What?"

Artemis laughed slightly. "I'm not going to prom."

Wally West remained confident, but after Artemis said that, his mind started reeling. He had to keep his cool. "You're not going with me?" he asked. He tried his hardest not to sound disappointed.

She shook her head. "No, I'm not going to prom.

"What? Why not! It's the senior prom!"

"Yes, thank you Wally, and that's a backpack, and that's a water fountain."

He groaned. "Seriously, if you don't go to prom I will throw you over my shoulders and drag you in there," he threatened.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she retorted

"It's senior prom! The last prom of high school! Why wouldn't you go?"

She scoffed. "What's so special about it? I already went to sophomore and junior prom. What makes this one so awesome?"

"Because we're seniors! Everyone wants to go to senior prom, it's the best prom there is!" he exclaimed.

"Mhm hmm, cool story bro." Artemis giggled in amusement at Wally's exasperation. This was a lot more fun than she thought it would be.

He saw her enjoyment out of this. "So if you're not going to prom what are you doing?" he challenged.

Artemis knew he'd ask her that. "I guess you'll have to skip prom to find out." She winked and started to walk away, leaving him behind against the lockers.

**~X~X~X~**

_Present Day_

He was dying to get out of his costume and into his clothes, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. Instead, he was stuck with Robin, inside the Hall of Justice in Washington, D.C. Kid Flash was sat down next to Robin, as Batman, Green Arrow, and the Flash explained to them their mission."I hope you like your visit in Gotham," Flash snickered to his nephew, "because you're going to stay there awhile."

Batman typed on the large keyboard, bringing up files on the computer screen so everyone could see. "As you all know, this is the League of Shadows, led by Ra's Al Ghul. So far, we think they only have three members in the organization: Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and Black Spider. As for the other members, we're not sure. We all know the business of the Shadows, they're all highly-trained and deadly assassins that take out high-rankings of the government. They also—"

"We get it, Bats," Robin interrupted. The young protege was the only one brave enough to interrupt his master.

Batman disregarded his back-talk. "Right. Well, according to Watchtower sources, the Shadows are forming together in Gotham. We believe they're plotting to kidnap— possibly kill— five head CEOs of the top gasoline companies. We think that—"

"Wait, wait, wait, whoa." This time, Kid Flash interrupted, but instead of back-talk it was with confusion. "What could they gain from kidnapping CEOs of gas companies? It's just gasoline."

Green Arrow chuckled and Flash groaned in frustration. "Gasoline runs the cars that people drive. How many people do you know that drives a car?" Flash asked his sidekick.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Okay, okay, I get it."

"Do you?" Flash asked him teasingly. "Do you really get it?"

"YES! I'm not an idiot!" he yelled.

"You're just slow," Robin snickered.

"Shut up Robs!"

"Enough." Batman gave each of them a hard glare. "The sooner this meeting ends the sooner you two can leave and begin your mission. This is a very important solo mission, you're not only stopping the Shadows, you're proving to the League you can handle serious missions. As I was saying, the Shadows are planning to set up a headquarters somewhere in or near Gotham. It's your job to find them and stop them before they can attack."

"And like you said, Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and Black Spider are the only members active?" Robin asked.

Green Arrow answered before Batman could. "As far as we know. There could be more. You two need to be really careful." Green Arrow then took off the quiver that was around his shoulders. "If we're done here, I'd like to have a word with your sidekick," he said to Flash.

The older speedster shrugged. "Sure. Get him out of here."

"You know, you could've just asked me instead of him. I don't need his permission," Kid Flash muttered.

Green Arrow chuckled. "Uh-huh, sure. Come on KF, step out into the hallway." The younger speedster grudgingly got out of his seat and followed the archer into the hallway. A few moments passed before Green Arrow started talking. "I know you've seen my niece recently," he said. His voice wasn't humorous and it wasn't serious. It was somewhere in the middle that gave no indication if he was happy or mad.

Kid Flash immediately became uncomfortable. "Um, yeah, I did. Twice."

The older man sighed. "I tried to get Batman to take you off this case, because I know how personal it is to you. But Batman insisted you needed to prove yourself along with Robin, and that was the end of that discussion. It's been three years since you've gotten involved with the Shadows, Cheshire and Sportsmaster specifically."

Memories started to flow back into Kid Flash's mind. Painful memories, harsh memories, and he stopped himself from delving deeper into his subconscious. "I can handle them," he finally said. "I'm stronger now."

Green Arrow nodded solemnly. "I know. You're much stronger than you were three years ago. All I'm asking is that you protect Artemis. If you know she's in Gotham they probably know it too. They're probably keeping watch on her. Artemis can't become involved with the Shadows. You have to protect her from them. They're going to try and take her. I know they are."

His hands went into tight fists. "No," he said, "I'm not going to let them."

"I know. I'm just telling you what they're going to try and do. I'm going to try and convince Artemis to stay with me, but she's stubborn, she may not. I don't want to add pressure to you, but you have to keep an eye on her."

Kid Flash nodded seriously. Determination and fierceness swirled in his dark green orbs. "You have my word."

"If they can't have her, they'll use her. They'll find a way to use her to hurt you."

"I... I know." Once again, there was silence in the air.

**~X~X~X~**

She was almost full, all she needed was dessert. Right as the waiter set down a plate of strawberry cheesecakes, her cell phone went off loudly in the restaurant. "Damn it," Artemis growled. She checked her phone. "I've got to take this, Megs. Don't you dare eat all that cheesecake." Megan laughed as Artemis stood up and went outside to take the phone call. "This better be good."

"Is that any way to talk to your uncle?" was the reply over the phone.

"I'm busy."

"Oh bah. I'm busy too, but I made time to call my favorite niece."

"What it is, Uncle Ollie?"

"I was just calling to see how you are."

"I just said I was busy."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"None of your business."

"Actually, yeah, it kind of is my business."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is."

"No it's not!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"Yes! Wait, no! AH!"

Oliver Queen laughed at how easy he could get a rise out of his niece. "All fun aside, it's good to hear from you, Arty. How do you like the job I so graciously gave you out of the kindness of my heart?"

Artemis groaned at how annoying her uncle could be. "The job is fine, thank you for reminding me. I'm off tonight." The young woman decided it was time to turn the tables. "So," she began slyly, "How's Dinah doing?"

She knew Oliver was getting embarrassed at the mention of his girlfriend. "Um, great," he replied quickly.

"Yeah? Am I going to call her Aunt Dinah anytime soon?"

Now that really hit him. "Ahahaha, who knows," Oliver answered quickly, yet again. "How's Wally?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "How do you know I saw Wally?"

"I didn't, you just told me." His voice was smug. Oliver wasn't exactly planning on asking about Wally West, but at the mention of Dinah he got a little panicky. Perhaps bringing up Wally West was a little too drastic of a subject change, but at least it got the spotlight off of him.

"He's annoying," his niece said simply. "But considering it's been a few years, I guess it's good to see him again." Artemis quickly felt defensive in the subject about Wally, which she found extremely ridiculous.

"Well, that's nice," Oliver said. "I actually called with a question."

She groaned. "What do you want?"

"Don't assume it's something bad! I just want to spend time with my niece, that's all!" he exclaimed, pretending to sound hurt. "Is it too much to ask, that my favorite niece in the whole wide world comes and visits me for a few days?"

Now that Artemis didn't expect to hear. "Come again?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Come on, it's been awhile since you've visited me. How about it?"

"I've got work."

"Yeah, one of the jobs I gave you."

"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"I might, if you come visit me."

"Why are you so determined to have me stay with you?"

"Because you're my favorite niece in the whole wide world."

"I'm your ONLY niece in the whole wide world!"

"Which is why you're so special!"

"UGH! Fine! I'll visit you! When do you want me over?"

"How about tomorrow? I'll have the guest bedroom ready by then."

"I'll come over after my shift ends at the diner."

"Awesome."

Artemis grumbled profanities to herself. "Can we end this phone call now?"

"I suppose."

"Good." _Beep!_ Artemis sighed as she put her cellphone away in her pocket. She only found it a _little_ strange that Uncle Oliver doesn't talk to her for a few months, and then bam, out of the blue he wants her to come over. Despite as annoying as he could be, Artemis really did love her uncle and had fun with him. He was a busy man and he probably felt bad about going so long without talking to her. _Oh come on, three days with him isn't going to kill you, _Artemis thought to herself,_ at least he lives in a really big house. You'll have your own bathroom. _Now that thought made her feel better.

**~X~X~X~**

"I don't know, Dick. How am I supposed to keep an eye on her? She's Artemis! She'll not only think I'm a creeper, but she'll know something is up... I just... I have no idea how I'm going to do the whole 'espionage' thing, you know?"

Dick Grayson chuckled to himself. "You do realize there's an easier way to keep an eye on her than following her around all day, right?"

"What?"

"Dude, just bug her apartment. It's that simple. You'll hear everything that goes on."

Wally then felt stupid he didn't think of that first. "Great, but I don't have any of the bug machines or whatever."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Well then I guess it's a good thing we're friends. I'll give you the bug, but you have to put it in her apartment."

The red head grimaced. "Are you sure... because you're way better with the whole ninja-thing, and I just—"

"—There's no way I'm going into her apartment," Dick deadpanned.

"Damn it," Wally swore. "Alright, give me the chip. I'll do it."

**~X~X~X~**

She was happy she didn't have to work at the club tonight. After dinner, she said goodbye to Megan and headed home to her apartment. It then occurred to Artemis that she hadn't been back home since early this morning and it was already 11:03 at night. Then again, a lot of 'exciting' things happened to her, getting involved in a museum crime being one of them.

As soon as Artemis stepped into her apartment she set down her purse and took off her boots. She was ready to take a bath until her fingers were prunes and then get in bed. Her morning shift at the diner wasn't until 8:30, she could afford to sleep in a little.

The house was quiet as it usually was. To fill the silence she would usually turn on her radio, but tonight she enjoyed the peace. She went into her small bathroom and turned on the hot water, proceeding to take off her jeans and top. As she lifted her shirt over her head, she paused. There was a sudden shift. Suddenly she felt like... something was up.

Because Artemis had her own apartment and never had to worry about anyone walking in, she had no problem with walking into her living room in just her underwear and bra. She stood in the middle of her living room with a placid look on her face. A few moments passed. "Get a grip," she muttered to herself. "You're just tired. You barely got any sleep."

She walked back in her bathroom and finished taking off her clothes, getting into the now-filled bathtub. The water was hot and she felt her muscles immediately relax. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

After fifteen minutes the water became warm. Although it was still nice to be in, Artemis decided she should get out and go to bed. She stepped out of her tub and groaned when she realized her mistake; she had no clean towel. "Damn it," she muttered to herself. She stepped out of the tub and walked to her hall closet, leaving a trail of water as she did so. "Might as well get the mop," she said grudgingly.

Artemis wrapped the towel around her, her wet blonde hair sticking to her back, and she walked across the living room and grabbed the mop in her other closet in the kitchen. For one more moment, she paused. Then, she turned back and walked across the living room.

"AAHHH!"

"AAHHH!"

She slipped on her own puddle and fell to the floor, the towel covering her luckily staying in place. Her eyes were livid and she yelled angrily at the young man sitting down in her chair. "WALLY!"

"I can explain!"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

"Don't worry, I didn't see anything!"

"HOW LONG WERE YOU SITTING THERE!"

"I accidentally fell!"

"BULLSHIT!"

Wally stood up and waved his hands. "I'm not a creeper, I swear."

"Then _why_ are you here?" she seethed.

"Um..."

**Author's Note:**

**Oh dear, Wally :/ How are you going to get yourself out of this one? Haha! :D **

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update! FF wouldn't let me log in yesterday. Did this happen to you guys? It's like the site was down. Either way, it frustrated me so much! **

**I really enjoyed writing the Oliver/Artemis scene. They haven't really described what their relationship is like in the show, but in my mind I see Oliver teasing Artemis a lot. Heh heh. **

**More answers to come! Please review and thank you for reading!**

**~Luna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Running After You**: **By Luna Mrow**

**Warning: **High T, so that means language :O

**~X~X~X~**

It was a simple, innocent, totally non-perverted mission: sneak into Artemis's apartment, plant the bug, then leave. Maybe check her fridge for a snack, but only if there was enough time. Unfortunately for Wally West, the leaving part was complicated. If he had known she was taking a shower he wouldn't have come in. The twenty-two year old young man was caught by her while she was getting a towel from the supply closet in her home. Completely surprised and totally shocked to see the red head, Artemis fell down on her floor, the towel luckily still wrapped around her soaking body. "WALLY!" she screamed. Words exchanged between the two, hers were high-pitched yells and his were hushed replies. Finally, Artemis asked him, "Then _why_ are you here?"

"Um..." Wally stammered. He was the fastest guy in the world... but that didn't mean he could think as fast as he could run. He had to give her an explanation and he had to give her one _now_. The truth was out of the question. "I didn't know this was your apartment," he then said. Before she could yell at him some more he quickly talked some more, "I'm renting an apartment in this building and I guess I thought this was mine. I swear, the only thing I did was walk in and sit down. If I had gone around the room to look I'm sure I would've figured out this was your place."

She glared at him. "And you actually expect me to believe that bullshit story?"

"... yes..."

"Well," Artemis spat, "I don't. For one thing, none of the apartment buildings are for rent, and if they were, why would you assume this is your place if it's furnished?"

"Obviously I paid the extra money for a furnished apartment."

"Uh-huh, here's a better question, why would you need an apartment in Gotham? What, you don't want to live in Central City with your mommy and daddy?"

"I got an apartment here because... because... Dick gave me a job... and I'm working for him. That's why I came to Gotham in the first place, _for your information._" The lies were coming easier to him. Artemis finally stood up, both her hands holding her towel tightly. "Shit, Artemis, you're bleeding," Wally hissed. He crossed the room and reached out a hand to her forehead.

She smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

He defiantly brought his hand to her forehead, and put his other hand on her shoulder so she'd stop wiggling. Artemis surrendered and let him examine her cut. She must have cut it when she fell backwards, although she hit the floor with her back, the mop bonked her in the head pretty hard. "Let's just say I was in here to creep on you. Why would I just sit down in plain sight? Wouldn't it make sense if I hid first?" Gently, he put his hand on her chin and turned her head a little to the left. "Sheesh," he muttered softly. "You've got broken glass in the side of your neck. What happened to you?"

"I thought I got all the broken glass off of me," she muttered. "I was sort of... in a museum scuffle."

"And by scuffle you mean?"

"You know, gun pointed at me, trying to be all heroic, the works." Artemis groaned slightly when Wally started to gently pull out the small shards of glass. They were the size of grains of salt, but sharp as ever. "The guy had his gun pointed at me. Luckily Kid Flash was there."

He allowed himself to give a slight smile. "Yeah? He was there again, huh?"

"I guess. That's the second time I ran into him in two days. Both times, he saved my life." Artemis wasn't talking loudly, for one thing she didn't need to because he was so close to her, and every time someone got close to her she unconsciously dropped her voice volume. Wally was leaning into her, slightly hunched because he was taller than her, one of his hands scraping the tiny glass shards and the other hand on the opposite side of her neck, placed comfortably right where her neck and shoulder meets. "He probably thinks I'm a weird fan-girl or something." At that, Wally had to chuckle.

She wasn't looking at him she was staring blankly while her thoughts went anywhere and everywhere. He realized she was serious. "He doesn't mind, you know," Wally then murmured. Her gray eyes met his green ones. "Kid Flash. He doesn't mind saving you, even if he has to do it every single day."

"How would you know?" she asked quietly.

"He's a superhero. I just know he'll always save you when you need it." He gave her another small smile. "If it were Kid Flash who walked in on you when you were naked, would you still have been mad?" Wally asked teasingly.

Artemis shrugged. "You'll never know."

"I will if you tell me."

She scoffed. "Why would Kid Flash be in my apartment? Because he thought this was his room instead of someone else's and he conveniently came in and sat down?"

Wally laughed. "Okay, okay, I shouldn't have brought it up. Can we just finish up this nice little moment when we're not screaming at each other?"

"You just want to stall me so I don't go get dressed."

"Oh come on now, that's not fair. You have a towel, there's no point to stall you." He laughed.

Artemis, surprisingly, laughed as well. "Just tell me the real reason you where here. Please. I won't yell, I promise."

"Hmm." He looked back at her. "Okay, but you promised, remember that. Your uncle told me you lived here and I came here as a surprise visit." It was sort of the truth. Technically Oliver never told Wally where she lived, he already knew, but he did ask him to keep an eye on her, although technically he was never supposed to be caught in the apartment, either. It was like an undercover mission that Wally failed epically at.

But the story was a whole hell of a lot more plausible than his first excuse. "So," Artemis said, "how did you get a hold of Uncle Ollie?"

"We're friends," the red-headed young man defended. "I called him to say hi and ask where you lived."

"So why didn't you just say that at the beginning?"

"I don't know, it's kind of creepy."

She scoffed. "Wally, you're kind of creepy."

"True." He grinned. "So... I'm sorry."

Artemis released a heavy sigh. "Then, I guess, I'm not all that mad. It's my fault I don't lock my front door." She rubbed the side of her neck where he had been picking glass. "Am I good to go?"

"Yup. Just put some anti-biotic on the cuts so they don't get infected, then you should be fine."

"Great. Goodbye now, Wally."

He gave her a look. "What?"

"It's almost midnight. I have to get to sleep, something I'm really deprived of," she told him. Artemis lightly pushed on his chest and shooed him to the door. Now her towel was wrapped around her body without the help of her hands, giving her arms freedom to move. She opened her front door and he stood a few feet away from the exit. "Go on," she urged.

Wally smirked. "If you didn't have to sleep, would you still want me to go?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'd just like to know if my company is an annoyance to you. Or do you find me oddly charming in an annoying way?"

Artemis groaned. "Wally, I have to go to bed."

"I'm not leaving until you answer me."

"Damn it." He was serious, too. Wally West was good at being stubborn. "You're annoying," she replied, "but for some godforsaken reason I find it somewhat charming."

He laughed, "Did you hear that, world? Artemis Crock finds me somewhat charming!"

"Will you shut up?" she hissed. "Goodbye now."

The young man winked. "Wait, don't you want to ask me something?"

"Ask you what?"

"Well, I told you I called Oliver so he could tell me where you lived. Don't you want to know why?"

Oh, he was good. Artemis leaned against her front door, her gray eyes regarding him with an expression that was unreadable. "Humor me," she exhaled. "It's not like I'm a working-class young woman who juggles two jobs, online college, and making a living. Oh, that's right, yes I am."

"You have used sarcasm so much that I don't think you can stop."

"_Why_ are you _here_, Wally?"

The young man then decided it was all or nothing. He put a hand on her door knob to steady himself and then leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth. Artemis froze against his lips, most definitely not expecting him to make an advance on her. He actually had the nerve to kiss her while she was still in a towel, after she just finished yelling at him, and when it was nearly midnight. She was so taken aback and overwhelmed with emotion that she didn't noticed the red-headed young man throw a small tiny chip in her apartment, landing safely on her bookshelf. As quickly as he kissed her he broke off, making a pop noise as his lips came off contact of hers. "Goodnight," Wally whispered. He gave Artemis another quick kiss on the cheek, then turned around and headed towards the hallway of her building. Just like that, he was gone.

She slammed her front door and locked it in the dead bolt. Artemis went into her bathroom, changed into her pajamas, finally taking off her stupid towel, blow dried her hair, got into her bed, and buried her face with her pillow. Finally, finally, _finally_ she was alone and no one could bother her or tell her what to do. She wasn't being watched and she was free to do what she wanted without anyone seeing. So, the twenty-one year old young woman smiled and laughed into her pillow. "He thought this was his apartment," she giggled, "how stupid."

**~X~X~X~**

"Uncle John, are you awake?"

The auburn-haired girl stuck her head in John Jones's bedroom. He was snoring softly on his bed with the lamp on and his book in his lap. Megan smiled at the sight and walked over to her sleeping uncle. She turned off his lamp, put the bookmark in his book and set it down, then laid him down on the pillow. "Goodnight," she whispered. She left his bedroom and gently closed the door behind her. "Well," Megan sighed, "there goes his help. Tuna... maybe I can use tuna..."

She had been asleep in her bed peacefully. That is, until she was woken up by a constant cry, and she discovered a cat outside her window on a tree branch. The problem was Megan lived in an apartment building, and she was on the second floor. So, as much as she wanted to reach out and try to coax the stray kitty, she couldn't risk falling out herself. And anyone who knew Megan Morse knew she loved animals, and she would stay up all night to try and help the poor kitty-cat. Unfortunately, she didn't have any tuna in her pantry.

Fortunately, there was a can of sardines. "Kitties love sardines, right?" Megan asked herself. She opened the can. "Oh wow! This stuff smells horrible!" she exclaimed. But if she thought the aroma was overwhelming, the cat would _really _think it. Megan went to her bedroom and opened back up her window. The cat started meowing once again. He was six feet away on a tree branch. Just six feet! "Come on kitty, jump!" Megan coaxed. The cold wind hit her bare skin and she shivered. She set the can down on the window sill and quickly changed out of her white tank top to a purple t-shirt, that matched her purple pajama bottoms. "Come on kitty! Come get the fish!"

"Meow!"

The cat prepared to jump across to her window sill as Megan coaxed it. She leaned out as far as she could with the can, half of her body nearly out of the window. The cat bent back, prepared to jump! Right as it propelled forward, a car honked its horn, and the cat lost its balance from surprise! "Kitty, no!" Megan exclaimed. "Aaah!" As the cat started to fall, Megan unconsciously leaned forward to try and catch him! She lost her balance and fell out of her window. In the one split second she had until she hit the ground, she shut her eyes tight and screamed, "No—!"

—_SLAM!_

There was a loud bang, like the sound of a bowling ball slamming down pins. Megan expected to hear the crunch of her bones, to hear the crack of her skull against the sidewalk below. But instead, she didn't feel pain, she didn't feel herself engulfed in hurt. She opened her eyes— and saw a pair of bright blue ones staring back at her. Her breath caught in her throat, and suddenly, getting flattened like a pancake on the sidewalk didn't seem so bad.

Because the blue eyes that glared at her were the eyes of Conner Kent. And it was his pair of strong arms that had caught her just in time so she wasn't a pancake. "Are you insane?" he demanded. "You're not seriously committing suicide!"

"What?" she gasped. Megan was shocked. Did he really just say that?"You think I jumped out the window on purpose? No! No, no, no, I was saving a cat!"

He gave her a look. "By jumping out a window?"

"I didn't jump, I fell! I pinky promise!" Megan exclaimed. _Pinky promise? What am I, four? Ugh! I'm such an idiot!_

Conner turned his head and saw an orange tabby cat a few feet away from him. The cat was licking his tail, perfectly fine and content. The young man smirked, "Cats always land on their feet. Didn't you know that?"

"No," she answered, her voice barely audible. She was obviously still very shaken up. "I... I don't know... ah... thank you," she stammered.

He set her down gently on her feet. "Don't mention it. I was just passing by the neighborhood on my way to my place." He shoved his hands in his jean pockets. "Megan, right?"

Megan's eyes lit up happily. _He remembered my name!_ "Yes!" she smiled. "And you're Conner Kent!"

"Yeah."

"Wow, okay. I'm Megan Morse. I obviously, you know, live here, heh." She felt stupid all over again and not just because of her mouth. Why oh why was she wearing purple-heart pajamas that looked like they belonged to an overgrown four-year-old? "I'm uh, I'm sorry to trouble you, but thank you. You know, I probably would've died, cause, yeah, gravity."

Conner nodded. He found her stuttering and blabbering cute. "Don't worry about it, okay? I didn't actually think you jumped out the window on purpose. It just looked that way, you know?"

"Oh yeah, I totally understand."

"Yeah... well, I guess I'll see you around, Megan." He gave her a sideways smirk, "Maybe during breakfast or something."

"I'll most likely be working." She smiled and watched as he walked away.

Well, she would've watched, if she hadn't ran. As soon as Conner took a step he swore under his breath, "What the hell! Sardines? Where in the hell did they come from?"

Megan quickly ran back in her house.

**~X~X~X~**

He really should be asleep by now. Wally yawned as he turned down the volume on his iPod, making Foo Fighters more as background music than anything. His sleep time was whenever he couldn't keep his eyes open and simply passed out. Sometimes that was early in the morning, 2:00 in the afternoon, late at night. He was at that point now but he didn't want to fall asleep just yet. For one thing, he was in public and you should never sleep in public. You might wake up with permanent marker on your face and your stuff missing.

Then again, no one was on the bus with Wally this late at night. Except of course the bus driver, who was an elderly lady who yelled at him for not having exact change for his bus fare. Wally never had much luck with elderly people; for some odd reason they just didn't like him. The combination of his music and the whir of the bus as it drove created a weird lullaby, that started to lull him into unconsciousness. Luckily, he caught himself. "Stay awake damn it," Wally muttered to himself.

"Ah, too bad. You looked like you'd be cute if you were asleep." The young man froze in his seat and slowly turned around. "What's the matter, cat got your tongue?" the woman behind him teased, her voice sly and low. She gracefully jumped over the bus seat and plopped down beside him, kicking her feet up and folding her hands on her stomach. "I promise I'll play nice if you play nice," she said.

"Jade."

The black-haired, black-eyed, Asian-American young woman smiled at Wally. "Aren't I pretty without my mask?" she asked.

Jade was Cheshire. And she knew Wally without his suit and mask. She was able to identify him without the Kid Flash get-up. This was bad. This was very bad. If she tried anything Wally was sure he could dodge her attack. She may be fast, be he was faster, and that was for damn sure. "What do you want?" he asked. His voice took a serious and deep tone.

Her eyes met his and there was a smug gleam in her black orbs. "Anarchy," she hissed. Before Wally could say something she released a stressed sigh. "However, it's not about what I want. It's what the Shadows want. They want Gotham."

At this Wally had to scoff. "And why would Ra's al Ghul want Gotham City? Who hired you?"

"Do you honestly expect an answer, or is it just protocol to ask me?"

"I don't expect you to make anything easy."

Jade smiled. "Smart boy. Oh alright, the Shadows didn't actually send me here, I'm here on a rogue mission."

"What are you saying?"

"Shadows aren't involved this time, Flash-kid. I'm on a solo mission, no ties to the Shadows whatsoever."

"Then what do you want?"

Jade laughed and then her face turned completely serious. "My sister."

Wally grabbed the young woman by the collar of her shirt. "No fucking way."

"Oh-ho-ho, somebody's touchy. You think you can keep me away from her? She's my flesh and blood. And she'll join me, Flash-kid. I'll have her on my side quicker than you can say _Wonderland_." She got out of the young man's hold, and jumped across the bus aisle. Wally stood up and prepared to fight her. "Not so fast," she said. "I fight on my terms, and we're not doing this now."

"Why did you really come here?" Wally demanded. "You're obviously playing games!"

"I want you to try and stop me," Jade smirked. "I want to pay tug-of-war with you, and I want little Arty to be the rope. I came here as fair warning. Now, let the game begin." She winked.

"You bitch! I swear I'll!"

_Poof!_

Black smoke engulfed the bus and just like that Jade was gone. Wally coughed into his arm and looked around. She was gone... for now. "What is all that commotion on my bus?" the old bus driver demanded.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Wally yelled. He didn't like yelling at old people, but he was upset and the bus driver deserved it.

Obviously Cheshire wanted to play games. But she was playing for Artemis and he would do whatever he could to stop her. She may get the best of Wally West, but she'll have a hell of a time with Kid Flash!

**Author's Note:**

**I am so glad I got this chapter finished xD I just want to say I'm really sorry for not updating in so long. My laptop crashed ._. It's the worst feeling in the world. The worst thing is, it randomly crashed on youtube. And guess what I was looking up? Young Justice videos! Oh, what a cruel world!**

**Anyway, I'm very sorry for the delay. I really hope you liked this chapter and I just want to express my thanks to everyone who had read/reviewed this story. It truly does mean a lot. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading :) **

**~Luna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Running After You: By Luna Mrow**

**Warning: **High T, so that means language :O

**~X~X~X~**

Artemis woke up in a relatively good mood. Considering she wasn't a morning person, she only slept for four hours, and she had to wake up early to pack for her uncle's, the fact she woke up in a pleasant mood was impressive. This was also the first morning she didn't immediately make herself a cup of coffee. Instead, the twenty-one year old young woman was digging through her closet, throwing jeans and old shirts across her floor without regard to when she'll clean it up.

"Come on, come on, where are you?" she whispered to herself. Now her pleasant mood was slowly going south, but her determination to find whatever it was in her closet kept her from going sour. Finally, Artemis exclaimed, "YES!" and held up what she found. In her grasp was a purple and blue photo album. She smiled and sat down at her desk.

The first photo she saw when she opened her photo album was a picture of her, Wally, and Dick standing for a picture. Wally had his arm around her and tried to give her bunny ears, Dick had his arms crossed and his phone was flashing in his pocket, and Artemis was making an 'I'll-kill-you-Wally-West' expression.

This was Artemis's favorite photo. It was taken on her first day of sophomore year in high school. She didn't have the heart to throw it away when she was mad at Wally, and instead stuffed the photo album in her closet where she swore she'd never look at it again. But that idea was bust. She successfully held a three year grudge against Wally, but somehow he wormed his way back into her head.

Artemis closed the photo album and got dressed in her cafe outfit for work. She stood outside in the cold while waiting for the bus and then rode to work. Megan, of course, noticed she was in a better mood when she stepped into her work. "So, I'm guessing you have some news to tell me?" Megan asked once Artemis had started her shift.

The blond nodded. "Yeah, table 6 needs cleaning."

"That's not what I meant."

"It still needs cleaned."

Megan sighed and went to clean the table. Artemis smirked and started to make a round of cappuccinos a table ordered. She expected Megan to hurry and clean the table and then rush back to pester her more. When five whole minutes passed and she wasn't bothered once by the auburn haired girl, Artemis became increasingly suspicious. Five minutes turned into ten. "What is she doing?" the blond finally growled to herself. Well, technically Megan was supposed to be working, but she should know how to multi-task too!

She peeked her head around the counter and saw Megan talking to that Muscles guy. _What was his name? Oh, right, Conner. So, timid Megs is finally out of her shell, eh? _Artemis thought to herself. She smiled deviously and walked over to Megan and this Conner fellow. "So," she drawled. Immediately Conner and Megan looked at her curiously. "I'm Artemis," she introduced.

"Um, hi," Conner replied.

"She's my best friend," Megan enlightened.

"We're also co-workers," Artemis added.

Conner nodded. "So I see." He was sat down like a statue, stiff and unmoving. His hands were together and placed on the table, and his bright blue eyes were staring intently at Megan. _He's almost like a clone by how still he sits, _Artemis thought, _and he's obviously not good at conversation._

In fact, after a few awkward moments she was sure he was horrible at conversation. He was the anti-Wally, who was excellent at bringing up subjects during silences. "So, yeah, I've got work," Artemis then sighed. "Megan, shouldn't you be taking orders?" she added slyly.

The younger woman sighed. "Yeah, that's right. Sorry Conner, I'll be back to give you the coffee you ordered."

He smiled at her. "I'll be waiting."

Megan laughed timidly and stumbled away. When she joined Artemis behind the counter, the blond looked at her sneakily. "Something happened. Spill," she ordered.

"Well not much happened. You know, I just fell out my bedroom window and he caught me, and he thought I was being suicidal, but I was just saving a cat, which reminds me, did you know cats always land on their feet?"

Artemis's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Megan's extremely fast run-on explanation. The auburn-haired woman released a heavy sigh and had to take a drink of water. "So... you were being suicidal on account of a cat? What?"

"No! I never had any suicidal intentions!"

"... but you jumped out a window..."

"No, I fell out of a window for a cat."

"You tried to kill yourself on account of a cat?"

"No! I don't have any suicidal intentions, I love life!"

"But a cat makes you question your love for life?"

Megan refrained from screaming, "AH!" in frustration because she was in a public place and that wouldn't be professional. Instead, the young woman released a heavy and stressed sigh, grabbed a tray of coffee, and simply walked off. Artemis chuckled. Teasing poor Megan was always fun.

**~X~X~X~**

_At Dick's apartment..._

"So the Shadows aren't actually a threat for us to deal with? It's just Cheshire we're worried about?" Dick asked, his voice holding a tone of incredulity. The young man was sat down at his kitchen counter on his wooden bar stool, his laptop set up in front of him.

Wally, of course, was leaning against his fridge in his kitchen with a pepsi in hand. "I think Cheshire is the only concern of ours," he replied.

His raven-haired friend didn't seem convinced. "I still don't like this," Dick said warily, "it doesn't make sense that the League of Shadows would just let their own assassin go rogue."

"It doesn't make sense that they'd let anyone go rogue. Maybe Cheshire quit the Shadows."

"Okay, let's say she did. Why? Why would she quit her league, for Artemis? The Crock sisters don't seem very close. Cheshire must have a hidden agenda if she suddenly wants her little sister on her side."

Wally groaned and took a sip of his soda. "I know. That's what worries me. And that's not even my biggest problem."

Dick sighed. "What now?"

"When Cheshire visited me, I wasn't Kid Flash."

"Yeah...?"

"Which means she knows who Wally West is."

The young man finally caught on. "Damn it, Wally," Dick hissed. "How did she know your identity?"

"She found me on Facebook. Man, I don't know! It's not like I advertise 'hey world, I'm Wally West secret identity of Kid Flash'!"

Dick released yet another heavy sigh, a sigh that he only did when the red head did something. "Have you told Flash?"

"No."

"Any of the Justice League?"

"No."

"Well you bugged Artemis's apartment. Have you heard anything?"

"No. Oh! I totally forgot she's going to visit Green Arrow. So she... won't be... at her apartment. Damn it, I totally bugged it for nothing!" Wally exclaimed. He slammed down his empty can of pepsi and quickly opened himself another one. "Robs, man, what am I going to do? It's like Cheshire is taunting me, wanting me to stop her from trying to take Artemis. And I am, I'm not going to let her turn Arty evil or take her away. But at the same time... Artemis doesn't need another hero in her life. She especially doesn't need me to try and be her hero. I already screwed that up once. Am I really going for two here?"

The nineteen year old could tell his best friend and fellow hero partner was in distress. Richard Grayson may not know much about relationships and its complexity, but he did know the obligations of being a friend and supporting them. "Look man," Dick said in a low voice. "Cheshire is setting you up. She wants Kid Flash to fight her for Artemis. Cheshire is sadistic and she loves to play twisted games even at the cost of her little sister's emotions. You have two options here..."

Wally looked seriously at the younger boy.

Dick gave him a sideways smirk. "You either play her game... or you make her play yours."

The young man then closed his computer lid and got off his bar stool. He grabbed his black hoodie and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Wally asked.

"Date. Zatanna. Don't wanna be late."

The red head scoffed in offense. "DUDE! What happened to bros before hos?" he demanded.

Dick looked at him seriously. "Zatanna comes first dude. She's magic." He gave a devious chuckle and closed the door to his apartment.

Wally finished off his second pepsi. "Troll," he muttered.

**~X~X~X~**

_Turn the clock back three years ago..._

Knock, knock, knock!

_Creeeaaaak._

"Hello, Wally."

The red-headed young man was leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and his bottom lip pouted. "I hope you have a good reason for making me skip prom. Senior prom to be more exact."

She gave him a sly grin. "Technically I didn't _make_ you do anything, you _chose_ to skip _senior_ prom on your own free will, West."

He couldn't argue with that. "Okay, lemme re-phrase, I hope you have a good way to kill the five hours we would have spent at prom. Senior prom to be more exact." Artemis rolled her eyes and leaned on her front door. "Are you going to invite me in?" he asked. Although, as soon as he did ask that he suddenly wondered where her dad was. If he was home then he wasn't too ecstatic on entering.

"No ones home," Artemis then said, as if she could read the subtle worry on his face. She stepped aside. "Come on in." She stepped back. Cautiously, he poked his head into her house and she laughed, grabbing his shirt and tugging him fully in, shutting the door behind him. "So, yeah, this is my home. Note that it smells like vanilla because I sprayed Febreeze this morning."

He took a whiff of the air. "Great, now I'm hungry for vanilla ice cream."

"You're always hungry. I'm surprised you're not chubbin' it."

Wally laughed. "Chubbin' it?"

She giggled. "Pretty much, yeah." Artemis walked into her kitchen and he followed, because he didn't want to be left standing awkwardly in her hallway.

"So how come you weren't at school today?" he asked her while taking a seat at her kitchen table. She was rinsing her hands at the kitchen sink. "Were you worried I'd harass you about prom? Senior prom to be exact."

"Stop saying that, I know it's senior prom."

"Oh, I just thought I'd remind you, cause, you know, _we're not going._"

"You're such a baby. And for the record, you harass me every school day, West. And now you're harassing me on weekends." He simply lifted a fiery eyebrow in waiting for an answer. Artemis twirled so her back faced him. "I just think skipping school sometimes can be healthy," she finally answered stubbornly.

He stood up and went into her actual kitchen. He was tempted to raid her fridge but didn't want to distract her. "See Arty, I'm not buying that story."

_Arty. _He knew she hated that nickname.

"And why not?" she demanded.

"Because that's the kind of answer I'd give."

"Oh really?"

"Ya really. So come on Crock, what's the real reason?" His green eyes narrowed at her and she gave him a death-look with her gray ones. Wally wasn't deterred.

The squinting and silent challenging went on for thirty-or-so seconds. Finally Artemis yielded. "Fine," she growled. "I skipped because my sister came back home."

This was the first time Artemis had mentioned her sister to Wally, except for that time when he sneaked into her bedroom late at night. Questions immediately entered his mind. _Where did her sister come back from? So she skipped school to see her? She doesn't sound happy to talk about her. Her name was Jade, right?_

Artemis could see Wally's confused expression. "I'm not on good terms with my sister," she explained. "And I was afraid Jade would come see me at school. So I skipped today and went somewhere else where she wouldn't think I'd go. I had to come back home sometime and when I did she was gone. I'm not sure if dad had kicked her out but I'm glad I have the house to myself."

"Why don't you like your sister?"

"Is it alright if I don't get into it?"

Wally knew he was pushing his luck but he was determined to find out what her problem was, even if that meant she'd have a problem with him. "You can tell me," he said. "I won't repeat it. And I won't judge anything. I'll be like a tree, I'll just stand here and listen."

There was a silence as she thought it over. Artemis then sat down on her kitchen counter, but turned her body so she didn't have to face him or look at him. She didn't seem to be looking at much, she seemed to be dozed off in her own little memory world. "Please don't repeat any of what I tell you," she then whispered.

He bravely reached out a hand and set it on her shoulder. "You have my word."

She didn't seem to mind her kept his hand on her shoulder. "When I was a little girl, six I think, my mom got sent to prison. That left me and Jade in the care of my dad. Well, in a nutshell, my dad was a shitty father. He... he was abusive to Jade and me. He never hit us, at least he never hit me, but he was abusive emotionally to us. It was like living with a mean drunk... even though the man didn't drink. When I was nine, Jade left home. She just... packed her stuff in a backpack and left. She left me alone with _him._ I begged her to stay for when our mom got of prison she'd have both of us there for her. Jade refused. I begged her not to leave me alone. She told me I'd slow her down and then left. The last time I saw her was when I was sixteen."

Wally didn't know how exactly to respond to Artemis's story. He stayed still and didn't dare lift his hand off her shoulder. Consoling Artemis wasn't an easy task... she wasn't the kind of girl who liked pity and she wasn't the kind of girl who liked people feeling sorry for her. Finally the young man opened his mouth and asked softly, "Why is she back now?"

"I honestly don't know. But when she came back when I was sixteen... things were weird. Jade and dad were hiding something from me. They were... uh... I can't place it. When Jade was around I'd stay with my uncle."

"Why didn't you just live with your uncle?"

"My dad wouldn't let me. Plus, Ollie is a busy man, I didn't want to impose."

"It's hardly imposing if you're his niece."

"He's a really busy man, Wally. It just... no, I could handle my father. _Can _handle my father. That's enough on the topic."

Artemis's voice was authoritative and Wally knew enough was enough. "Let's go somewhere," he suggested. "We'll go anywhere you want to go, as long as we get something to eat on the way."

Her eyes connected with his. A small smile formed on her pink lips and she nodded.

**~X~X~X~**

_Present Day_

"My favorite niece in the world, Artemis!"

"Can you help me with my luggage?"

"Forget the luggage, give your best uncle in the world a hug!"

"No, I need to— _ah!_" Artemis found herself lifted up off her feet and being bear-hugged by her uncle. Before she could yell at him to let her go she suddenly was thrown back on the street pavement. "Don't just throw me down!" she hissed.

He grinned. "Artemis is right, she's a lady, you should set her down on her feet properly," said another voice. Dinah came up beside the two. "How are you Artemis?"

"Dinah!" the blond squealed excitedly. She hugged the fellow blond woman. "I'm so glad to see you!"

Oliver scoffed. "I feel so left out," he pouted.

Artemis simply stuck her tongue out at him. "Get my bags."

He sighed and grabbed her two luggage bags. "I feel so abused."

Dinah laughed. "He's always whining. Come on into the house Artemis, I made a nice pasta salad."

"Pasta that I bought!" Oliver added, as he trudged along his sidewalk into his huge house.

The three entered inside and Artemis couldn't help but ogle at how fancy his place was. His floors were a nice shining marble, a white winding staircase, mirrors set up along the walls, nice red rugs, beautiful marble furniture and a crystal chandelier hanging over head. Everything was nice to see, except for _one _thing in the room, but was luckily not part of the furniture.

Artemis's smile quickly disappeared and a scowl replaced it. "Roy Harper," she said.

He was standing by the stairs, glaring at her through his sunglasses. "Ah. So you're the 'guest' Oliver was talking about," he replied.

Dinah looked at Roy, then at Artemis, sighed, and went into the kitchen. The two continued to stare at each other with hostile expressions. Finally Oliver entered the house, having needed to go back out to retrieve yet another suitcase. "Ah, I see you're still here Roy. Want some pasta salad?" Oliver asked.

"No thanks," he said, his voice nonchalant. "I just stuck around to give you those reports you were wanting."

"Excellent, are they on my desk?"

"Yes."

"Splendid! Artemis, did you say hi to Roy?"

She was still glaring at the young man. "Hi Roy," she finally growled.

He simply shrugged. "I'll see you tomorrow, Oliver."

"Oh, alright. Sure about that salad?"

"Yes." Roy walked past Artemis and Oliver and left the house.

When he was gone Artemis turned to her uncle. "Seriously, why do you have him as your assistant? He's such a prick!"

"Be nice," Oliver replied. "And he's really good at his job."

"I don't hear you denying he's a prick."

"We all have personal problems, it's not nice to judge. Come on now." Oliver made his way into the kitchen.

Before following him, Artemis checked her phone because she felt it buzz in her pants. Her eyes widened slightly. It was a text from Wally. "What did you do now?" she asked herself.

**~X~X~X~**

"You're late, you know that?"

He grinned. "I brought mini toasts and hummus as an apology."

Zatanna turned to face Dick. The young woman was nineteen, a few months younger than him. She had black hair and blue eyes, lightly tanned skin, and was wearing a pair of casual jean shorts and a black tank top with matching black converses. Gotham Park was beautiful at night and although the weather was on the chilly side, Zatanna had no problem in her summer attire.

Dick sat on the park bench beside her. "So Rich, what's on your mind?" she asked. Zatanna was the only one who called him 'Rich' and he only let her do so.

He sighed. "Before we get this date going there's something I'd like for you to do."

She raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but no tongue."

"What?" he exclaimed, thrown off by her answer.

Zatanna's musical laughter filled the air. "Kidding. What's up?"

"I need you to find someone... magically."

"Silly Rich, everything I do is done magically." One of her blue eyes winked. She stood up but took a bite of mini toast before starting. "Okay, who am I concentrating on?"

He stood up beside her. Luckily, the young man was five inches taller than her, a nice switch-up from when he was thirteen and shorter than everyone. "Her name is Jade Crock, but you also might want to focus on the name Cheshire."

Zatanna may not have the same enemies and foes as Robin, but she knew who Cheshire was and the girl wasn't good news. "You going to explain?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, after."

"Before we eat mini toast?"

"Yes."

"Sure about that?"

Dick gave her a peck on her cheek. "Zee, please just stop the twenty questions." Zee was her nickname that was used by everyone, but especially him.

"Okay, okay." Zatanna closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Her arms lifted up and extended in front of her. "Zuco ni frata expolo mi suta tana mitra Jade Crock, Jade Crock, para mee lee, Cheshire, Cheshire, mianus expolo mianus effrundum!"

Dick watched in fascination as her eyes fluttered to the back of her head and blue sparks flew out of her eyelids. Her whole body twitched and he put his strong arms around her small frame to hold her still. After a few moments, her eyes opened, and she released a stressed breath. "Well, Zee?"

"Jade Crock is alone. She's on a rooftop and she's holding a sai sword. Her mask is off. She looks like she's waiting."

While still keeping an arm around her, Dick got out his cellphone to dial Wally. "Thank you, Zee," he said. "We can get the night going as soon as I tell Wally."

Zatanna simply leaned her head against his chest. "Mhm hmm, whatever you say, bub."

**Author's Note:**

**First things first... I'M SORRY! I'm so sorry it's been a month since I've updated. I got sick during spring break (whoo hoo, am I right?) and I've been recovering since then :( Rest assured, I'm feeling better than ever and I'm so glad to have gotten this written! More good news, I'm starting the next chapter. Less waiting time. I'm so sorry this happened!**

**Anyway, onto my comments on this chapter. I like making Roy and Artemis random rivals. I don't have any reason why, I just find the concept entertaining. Perhaps they both compete for Oliver's attention. Which brings me to Green Arrow... he's so awesome =D I'm also happy to have Zatanna 'Zee' in the story. She's one of my fav characters. I know in the show she's older than Robin, but in my fiction she's a few years younger, shorter, but still as magical ;D**

**Again, I'm so sorry you had to wait. Thank you so much for reading and I'd appreciate a review.**

**MAGIC COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! =D**

**~Luna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Running After You: By Luna Mrow**

**Warning: **High T, so that means language :O

**~X~X~X~**

Artemis went into Uncle Oliver's guest bedroom. The room was easily twice her own apartment bedroom size. It was nicely furnished with a bed, a small coffee table and two chairs, a dresser matching the bed post, and (the best part) its own walk-in bathroom. All this could have been hers, if they young woman had agreed to live with her uncle. But she was stubborn, not just stubborn, _determined_.

Determined to make it on her own in Gotham City. She's done a pretty damn good job, too. She sighed and set her bags down by the door, taking out her long blond ponytail. Her golden curls fell around her like a blanket and she gave a small smile. Artemis hadn't been at her uncle's house twenty minutes and she already started to relax. Maybe she should visit more often. She bent down to her suitcase to take out her pajamas.

Artemis was unaware of the shadowed figure that sat on top of her uncle's rooftop. The assassin slowly pulled out a sharp sai sword, staying perfectly still and observant.

She pulled out her pajamas, which was a plain white tank top and green shorts. Artemis stood back up. As soon as she did, a chill ran down her spine. Her eyes widened. She had felt this feeling before... this feeling of being _watched_. She couldn't place where she had felt this, she couldn't place what other time in her life she felt like someone was watching her. But the feeling was there, it was strong, and she wasn't about to ignore it.

Slowly, Artemis turned around. Nothing. Then again, she didn't expect to see anything. But there was _something_ out of the ordinary.

The bedroom window was open. Slightly cracked. There was no screen on it. _Now why would Oliver or Dinah leave a window open when they know how much valuable things are in the house?_ Artemis thought. She carefully crossed the room, shutting the window. For a brief moment, her gray eyes drifted up, and for a moment she thought she saw a flicker in the shadows. A flicker in the nighttime sky.

"You're paranoid, Artemis," she told herself.

But was she really?

She couldn't help but remember this feeling of paranoia had washed over her before. It wasn't fear, hardly ever did Artemis Crock feel fear. This feeling was like an undercurrent, a nudge, a voice telling her something wasn't right.

The assassin on the rooftop was now on the rim of the balcony. She was on the very edge and to the side, out of sight from her target inside. Carefully, the figure covered in darkness stepped onto the balcony. It leaned against the glass pane, out of sight because of the curtains on the inside of the room. With acute eyes, the killer watched as its target left the bedroom and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

_Now_.

It stepped across the balcony patio in one large step. The door was locked, it knew it would be. The sai sword was jammed into the lock, and began to wiggle around clockwise.

"That's enough, Cheshire."

The assassin turned around. Through the mask, a wide smile forms on her face. "Shh. Your love is putting on her jammies."

Kid Flash took a step forward. He was playing with fire in two ways; daring to fight Cheshire and daring to attempt it in plain sight. All Artemis had to do was leave the bathroom...

She quickly undressed, not taking much time to look in the mirror and primp. Artemis didn't like the feeling of paranoia combined with being nude, so she had her tank top and shorts on faster than usual.

Outside, Kid Flash waited for Cheshire to make her move. She was in her element; night. "I'm curious, what will you do if you catch me, little speedster?" she asked tauntingly. "Will you put me behind bars? Hand me over to your mentor Flash and let the League handle me?"

"Actually, yeah, that sounds like a great idea," Kid Flash growled.

She surprised him when she lunged at him. Cheshire was one who enjoyed banter between rivals, and for her to take an immediate offensive was strange. She lunged at him with a sharp sai aimed at his throat. Of course, hardly anything was too fast for the young hero. He caught her wrist and twisted it, the sai dropping to the balcony floor.

_Clank!_

Artemis stopped brushing her teeth. She heard something. She spit out her toothpaste-saliva mix in her mouth and quickly rinsed. _Something_ was going on. Right as she was about to leave the bathroom, her phone went off. Although she felt like something wasn't right, that didn't change the fact she was a young woman with a cell phone problem. Young people these days, always having to check their cellphones. She grabbed her phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Artemis."

"Dick?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

Outside, KF and Cheshire continued their hand-to-hand fighting. Her moves were precise, and if they hit him they'd be deadly. But that was his advantage over her— they weren't hitting him. As the old saying goes, you can't hurt what you can't hit.

Cheshire was able to foot-sweep him, and he fell backwards on the balcony ledge, nearly falling over. This slight distraction allowed her to take her sai again. She came at him slashing away. He was cut across the torso, tearing his suit. A steady trickle of crimson blood started to form. Kid Flash wanted to scream, not in pain, but as a sort of battle cry to take down that bitch. And he couldn't, he couldn't make a sound and it pissed him off.

Anger channeled through him. Now it was on.

"Not to sound rude, but why are you calling me?" Artemis asked as she wiped the sink clean.

"Oh come on Artemis, the whole 'I'm an estranged loner' thing got old. I'm trying to rekindle our relationship," Dick answered.

"The way you said that sounded weird," she replied.

"Okay, yeah, it did. No worries though, I have a girlfriend."

"Really? Tell me more."

"Her name is Zatanna but I call her Zee."

"Yeah? Are you taller than her?"

"My height in high school will always be a running gag, I see. _Yes,_ I'm taller than her by a good six inches."

"Good boy."

Kid Flash lashed out at Cheshire like a rocket. His hits and kicks came at her at super speed, and although her senses were acute, he was vibrating as he attacked her. He was too damn fast. She grunted and knew retreating was the best option. He left himself open and she kicked him in a place you should never kick a man. But then again, she was the villain.

He groaned at her kick and she grabbed the balcony railing, easily flipping herself up and off. She landed silently in the grass below. "This round was for you," she called up. "But the next one is mine."

And just like that, she was gone.

And just like that, Artemis was back in the bedroom.

Kid Flash ducked down and hid against the glass pane of the sliding glass doors, the curtain serving as his cover-up. He pressed his face against the door and listened.

"So when am I going to meet this Zee? Can I even call her that or is that a special boyfriend right?"

Dick chuckled. "No, you can call her that. I guess you can meet her your next day off. She lives in Gotham, I figured she can be you and Megan's new BFF."

"Sounds promising."

"Yup. So what about you? How's your love life going?" Dick asked. Of course, the nineteen year old couldn't help but chuckle, because he was well-aware of her love life, and its involvement with a certain red head.

She immediately went on the defensive. "My love life? It's um, it's yeah."

"That doesn't tell me much."

"Maybe I don't want to tell you much."

"Aww. Still got a kindergarten crush on Kid Flash?"

She gasped. "How do you know about that?"

Dick paused. How would he know about that without her being suspicious at him? "... Megan told me," he finally answered.

"Oh that big mouth! I'm going to kill her! No, I don't have a kindergarten crush on Kid Flash!"

The superhero outside on her balcony was surprised to hear his name. _So she's talking about me?_ He wondered. He knew he should get going, he should leave and get off her balcony, but he was too tempted by what she had to say.

"Megan said you were trying to find him," Dick said.

"Not true. I've run into him twice and it was on accident. No, it was because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"So you're not trying to hunt him down?"

He could hear the lie in her voice, and she knew it. "No!" Artemis exclaimed. "Why would I do such a ludicrous thing? _Me_, trying to hunt down _Kid Flash_, the fastest guy in the world? That's insane! It's not like he's going to magically show up at my house!"

Oh the irony.

As soon as Artemis said that she decided to open the curtain. The next thing Dick heard over the phone was a loud and shocked gasp, followed by, "HOLY SHIT!"

The line went dead.

**~X~X~X~**

She opened the curtain faster than he was prepared for. He saw her mouth make an 'O' and spew out a profanity. Kid Flash had to remember who he was, he wasn't his secret identity. He had to act the hero. No, he just had to act different than his alter ego, because it's his alter ego who'll get him in trouble!

The young man stands up straight. "Hey there," he says coolly.

She's frozen stiff and, quite frankly, shocked. Why shouldn't she be? Kid Flash is on her balcony! And she suddenly remembers that there's a good chance he'll run off, so before he does she opens her sliding glass door, grabs his arm— his nice, muscular arm, _focus Arty!— _and pulls him inside her room.

Just like that, it's the two of them.

"Whoa there, a little anxious, aren't you?" he asked.

"Do I have to ask why you were right outside my balcony, or will you just tell me?" she replied. "Because this marks our third run-in."

He released a heavy sigh. "I just uh... wanted to make sure you were alright... from the museum scuffle yesterday." _Good excuse, she'll totally buy that._

"Not buying it," she replied in a hard voice.

_Dang it. _"And why not?" he retorted, making his tone sound slightly offended.

"I'm supposed to believe that Kid Flash, the superhero who really shouldn't be in Gotham in the first place, not his territory, hunted me down to my house and shows up simply to make sure I'm okay? You do that with all the girls you rescue? I'm touched."

He smirked. "First of all, there's no set territory for the Justice League. We go where there's distress, that's how it works, _babe_. Second, I didn't hunt you down, I was running by this neighborhood on my way back from a fire fiasco and I saw you in the window. Third, I don't visit all the girls I rescue, that would take too much time. I made a special trip for you."

The heat rising to her cheeks? That's blush. _Oh he's good, _she thinks. _But I can't just fall into his palms like goop!_ "So you came here to see if I was alright?" she asked. Her voice wasn't as hard, it took its normal tone.

Kid Flash nodded. "Yeah. You were very brave at that museum incident. Those two kids might have died if it weren't for you."

Artemis stared at him in the eyes. "Thank you," she mumbled. Then, bravely, she stood on her toes and leaned into him. He leaned towards her as well, thinking that her soft pink lips would be on his in a second. However, she missed his lips, and instead her face went to the junction of his neck and shoulder. She took a long whiff. "Funny. You don't smell like smoke."

Kid Flash laughed. An honest, not sarcastic, laugh. "You're a real spitfire," he chuckled.

She leaned back and smirked. "There was no fire."

"No," he agreed. "I just wanted to see you."

"To make sure I was alright?"

"Exactly."

Her eyes drifted down and she noticed his slash wound. "Oh my... you're bleeding," she said.

He looked down as well. "Oh yeah. Got that in a fight."

"Let me bandage it."

"No need."

"It's bleeding."

"It was bleeding. The blood dried."

"It's still exposed."

"Doesn't matter."

"It could get infected."

"I'll take care of it."

"It could get infected while you're speeding off home to treat it."

"I'll be fine."

"One little bandage couldn't hurt."

He sighed. "I really have to go, Arty."

That was the mistake he made.

Artemis's eyes widened. "What did you call me?"

"Arty. Isn't that a nickname for Artemis?"

She didn't answer him. It wasn't _what_ he said, it was _how_ he said it. "Say it again," she whispered softly.

Kid Flash realized his mistake. "Arty," he repeated, but he made sure to say it in a different way than his other self. He watched as her eye brows furrowed. She was close to figuring him out. He was sloppy, he let that name slip. "Artemis," Kid Flash said, seriously this time.

Now she looked at him. "Sorry."

"Be careful, okay?"

"Is this the last time I'll see you?"

"For a little while." The speedster leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then, he sped off, and in just one second he was gone.

**~X~X~X~**

The alarm clock says 7:56 when a hand lightly pushes her. Artemis opened her eyes and saw Dinah standing over her bed. "Hey, sleeping beauty, breakfast is ready," the older woman of the two smiled.

Artemis groaned. "I don't like sleeping beauty."

"Yeah, well with your long blond hair you look like her."

"She was asleep the whole movie."

"Oh you're being dramatic. Come on, get up." Dinah walked across the room and opened the curtains to let the sun in. Artemis half-expected to see _him_ standing there. "And before you ask, I made waffles," Dinah said.

Artemis grinned. "Freaking win," she mumbled, still tired. "Can you give me a few minutes to get dressed?"

"I suppose," Dinah answered. "But you're asking a lot." She winked and left the guest bedroom, closing the door behind her. Not a second later she opened it back up and peaked her head through. "I forgot to tell you, the house cleaner is here, so she'll be up here cleaning in a few minutes."

"Uncle Ollie has a house cleaner?" Artemis asked.

"Yes. Don't ask." Dinah shut the door again.

_Just five more minutes, _Artemis thought. The bed was so comfortable. The sheets were 100% cotton. This was heaven.

She's not sure how many minutes passed by, but there's a knock at the door. "Sorry Dinah, I'm getting out of bed," Artemis called.

The door opened. "Oh please, stay comfortable if you'd like."

The young woman froze. Her eyes locked with the cleaning lady's and her jaw tightened. "Jade?"

"Surprise, surprise, sister." Jade winked and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a typical cleaning lady uniform, but her head was covered with a hat to block her face. "Don't worry. Annie, Uncle Oliver's regular, will be back on the job tomorrow. She got a call telling her to come in tomorrow instead of today. I don't know how that happened." Her older sister gave a sly smile.

"Why are you here?"

"Why do you think? Obviously I want something." Jade leaned against the bedroom door, clicking it shut. Artemis was out of bed and she quickly tied her hair back in a messy ponytail. Just in case. "Tell me sis, do you remember this?"

Jade threw something on the bed. Artemis's eyes looked down and she picked up the small object. It was a necklace with a silver locket charm. The young woman stared at it for a long while. "No..." she mumbled. As hard as she tried to place that charm, she couldn't. However, it felt like she should know what it was, she should know who it belonged to. It almost looked... familiar. "Where did you get this?" Artemis asked.

Her sister shrugged. "Found it. Keep it. I just wanted to see if you'd recognize it."

"Is it mine?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Not the point here, sis."

"So what is the point? You want me to make us some coffee so we can sit down and chat? Cut the crap, Jade. What the hell do you want?"

"I want you back in Star City with me."

That answer threw Artemis off. "What?"

Jade offered her a smile. The kind of smile that was sugary-sweet on the outside but dripping with bitter on the inside. "Dad is gone, sis. It will be just us. Don't you get it? We're sisters, and we'd make the best fucking duo, ever. If you were on my side, we'd work together and make a _real_ living."

"So what, you want me to do is join your life of petty crimes and being a criminal?" Artemis hissed. "No fucking thanks."

Jade laughed. "You still think I'm a petty criminal, don't you? That's what they made you believe, huh?"

"What are you talking about? That's the truth!"

"No Arty. I'm not a petty thief that steals gems and jewelry like they told you."

She was getting angry. "Who's 'they'? No one told me anything! It's what you are!"

"My, my, my, are you confused. I'm a little higher class than that, sister. I'm in the Shadows."

Artemis's eyes widened. "What? The League of Shadows?"

"Precisely. I was an assassin for them ever since I left home all those dreadful years ago. But you didn't know that, did you? No, how could you? They wouldn't let you remember when they slated your head clean."

Jade's words hit Artemis. It was like those few words were crumbling a wall, a wall inside her head. An invisible wall her mind had made up, that she was only now realizing was there. Jade had successfully _scratched _that little wall. "I don't..." Artemis muttered. "I don't..."

"Understand? Dear Arty, I don't expect you to understand. Just try to _remember_." Jade laughed. "I've done my job. I'll see you soon, sis. Maybe when we meet again you won't be so dumbstruck."

In a quick second, Jade was gone.

In a quicker second, Dinah was back.

"This is ridiculous. Your waffles are cold," she said.

Artemis was frozen stiff. _What... what exactly is going on with me? Why can't I... remember? Remember what? What am I trying to remember?_

"Artemis, am I talking to a wall here?" Dinah asked.

Her gray eyes slowly went to the necklace on the bed. She looked at the small locket-charm. A memory flash went through her brain—

She saw a key. A key-charm worn around someone else's neck.

The matching key to the locket-charm.

"Whatever, ignore me, enjoy cold waffles," Dinah muttered, shutting the door.

Artemis reached out and grabbed the locket. She wasn't herself, she was in a trance-like state, a weird pause, as part of the wall inside her head crumpled. Suddenly, a memory came back to her, a memory that was hidden behind that wall...

"_What's this?"_

"_It's a gift. For you. From me."_

"_Whoa. It's a silver locket! This is so beautiful!"_

"_I'm glad you like it."_

"_Wally, you didn't have to get me this."_

"_I know. I did it because I wanted to. Here, let me put it on you."_

"_What's the occasion?"_

"_I dunno, just think of it as an early graduation gift."_

"_Thank you, thank you so much!"_

"_Yeah. The cool thing is, I have a matching one. See? It's a key."_

"_Oh... that's..."_

"_Lame? Guys usually don't wear necklaces."_

"_No, Wally. It's perfect."_

The memory ended and Artemis sank to her knees. Tears were brimming at her eyes, but they refused to fall, because she refused to cry. "What's going on with me?" she whispered. No one answered her. She was alone.

**Author's Note:**

**Drama bomb. NO DON'T HATE ME! I'm not going to randomly disappear and not update! Pinky promise! The next chapter will finally wrap up what happened between Wally and Artemis in high school. So that chapter will be a doozy - But at least after that I won't have to keep jumping present-to-past-to-present. Whoo. **

**Anyway, as you can see, I changed my pen name. I am now MewLuna. Actually I should've been MewLuna from the start because now my username matches all my other accounts. My email, my deviant ID, my everything. It's been a name I've stuck with since I was a kid :D Speaking of DevaintArt, check me out! My username is MewLuna. I do YJ art. It's okay. Not great. I'd love to get more friends :D**

**Okay, enough advertising XD I'm serious though, I'd love more friends. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review. My goal for each chapter is to get 10 reviews or over. So far I've been hitting that goal. So really, thank you, I really do appreciate it! **

**~Luna**


	9. Chapter 9

**Running After You: By Luna Mrow**

**Warning: High T, so that means language :O (especially in this chapter)  
><strong>

**~X~X~X~**

_Finally, the past is revealed back three years ago..._

"Strike!"

He did some kind of goofy dance, spinning on his heels and throwing his hands over his head. Artemis couldn't help but laugh. "You look so ridiculous!" she called. Wally danced even goofier. "You didn't even hit all the pins, loser, you missed one!"

Wally stopped dancing. "What? Seriously?" He looked and saw he hit all the pins. "Oh nice try," he grinned, "someone is jealous this is my first time bowling and I rock." He sat back down with her. "Your turn, madame."

She finished tying her shoes and stared at him seriously. "Let me show you how a true bowler bowls."

"Wait, lemme get some chili—"

"SIT DOWN AND WATCH!"

"Okay! Sheesh... just want some chili fries." Artemis smirked and got a classic black bowling ball. She took a deep breath, then decided what the hell, the air was free, and took four more. She rolled her head side-to-side, stood on her toes a few times. "I could have been back by now," Wally said.

She rolled her eyes. Artemis eased the bowling ball back, then rushed forward, letting the bowling ball slam on the waxed floor and roll down to the line of pins!

_Wham!_

"Wow," Wally said in awe. "You knocked four down. That's like, totally how a real bowler bowls."

Artemis wasn't frustrated or angry. In fact, quite the opposite, she started laughing. He was surprised too, he thought his sarcastic little quip would have upset her. She laughed even harder. "That was so pathetic," she giggled. The eighteen year old girl crossed over and plopped herself down next to him. "Isn't bowling much more fun than prom?" she asked.

He smirked. "You're going to bother me until I admit it, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. This is much more fun with you." He gave her a lopsided grin. "To be honest I didn't even have a tux. I probably would have had to rent one."

"You'd look sharp in a tux, you know, if you picked the right one. I only own one dress, and last time I wore it I ripped the seam." She comfortably swung her legs on his lap as she talked to him. "So I guess part of the reason I didn't want to go to prom was I didn't want to dress-shop with Megan."

He chuckled. "I didn't feel like helping Dick pick out a tux." There was a pause in the conversation as he stretched his long arms over his head. His hair was messily going which way and that, like he just got out of bed. Artemis would have told him to fix it and handed him a brush, but she thought the cute-mess hairdo thing was cute.

She was looking at how cute his hair was actually, when suddenly there was a small red box with a blue bow on the lid. Her eyebrows quirked in confusion. "What's this?" she asked.

His cheeks were a little pink. "It's a gift. For you. From me."

Artemis didn't exactly know what to do. Nobody gave her gifts, except for Megan, but that was a totally different subject when it came to boys. Wally was a little awkward about it as well, so at least he doesn't give gifts to many girls. _Open it! _Her head screamed. She carefully took the box and lifted the lid with the blue bow. "Whoa. It's a silver locket! This is so beautiful!"

And it was, really. It was a shining silver locket with a little hole for a key. Wally saw her surprised expression. "I'm glad you like it."

She turned to look at him. "Wally, you didn't have to get me this."

"I know. I did it because I wanted to. Here, let me put it on you."

Artemis turned her back to him and lifted her ponytail to the side. She felt him clasp the necklace on her neck. "What's the occasion?" she asked.

"I dunno, just think of it as an early graduation gift."

She turned back to face him. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

He smiled at her enthusiasm. "Yeah. The cool thing is, I have a matching one. See? It's a key." Wally lifted up a similar chain that was hidden underneath his shirt. There was a silver key-charm on the end and it matched perfectly with her locket.

"Oh.. that's..."

"Lame? Guys usually don't wear necklaces."

"No, Wally. It's perfect." Artemis smiled once again. "It's totally corny and cheesy, but it's freaking perfect so I don't care." And before she knew it, she was leaning into him, giving him a tight hug. The sounds of bowling balls hitting pins filled the background. She held onto him for a long time. It really was special.

If only she could hold him forever...

**~X~X~X~**

He knew. He had known for quite sometime. Surely that little fuck didn't think that if he could recognize him, he wouldn't be able to recognize him back. Following his daughter to school and watching her hug the fucker confirmed it. Artemis, his daughter, was going to school with Kid Flash. And they weren't _just friends_ either.

Lawrence Crock, also known as Sportsmaster, was a lethal assassin under Ra'as al Ghul of the League of Shadows. He knew Kid Flash was just an eighteen year old kid, just a partner under the Flash, but Sportsmaster took no pity on the red head. He was the enemy which meant he was going to fucking kill him. And he would punish Artemis, his disobedient child, for defying him. He would make sure that this punishment she'd pay attention to.

He waited. He had his steel-plated mask tied tightly to his face, mirroring the steel-plated heart that not even Artemis's mom could break through. He waited until they'd be alone. And he didn't have to wait long. Sportsmaster grabbed one of his long throwing spears, gripped it tightly. This ambush attack might kill more people than he's intending, but it's not like it hasn't happened before. Sometimes assassins make messes, but there's always a clean up that can be done. Plus, Black Spider seems to make a 'mess' every time he goes on a solo job. It's not like Ra'as al Ghul will care, Sportsmaster hardly ever made a 'mess'.

This time, however, he wouldn't mind if he did. He was going to teach his daughter a lesson.

Sportsmaster threw the sharp spear! Its sharp tip crashed through the window glass, slammed into the bowling alley, and crashed on a neon 'W' letter. Sparks from the neon letter cackled everywhere, and not even three seconds passed before the screaming started.

**~X~X~X~**

Everything happened too fast for Artemis. She was hugging Wally, and suddenly there was a loud CRASH! He then tightened his hold on the young girl and flipped them out of their seat and onto the hard floor. As Artemis was spinning she saw a firework of blue sparks everywhere. _Is that a spear? _She thought to herself.

The hard crash to the ground didn't even bother her, she was too surprised to see a spear in the neon light fixture. Wally eased his head up and looked towards the entrance. "Artemis, get out of here!" he ordered.

She looked back at him. For some reason there was no desperation on his face. No, not just that... panic? "Wally?"

He held her down. "Artemis! Run!"

And before she could ask 'why', before the could tell him 'no', before she could even shout 'wait!', he was gone. He ran away. He left her on the ground. He left her in total chaos.

Oh, how it was chaos. More spears were fired everywhere, and everyone was running hectic to avoid the spears. Some people were hit and were screaming in pain on the floor, others were knelt down beside them to try and help them. Artemis got a closer look at the spear... the handle was blue. "Sportsmaster," she realized. "Why the hell is Sportsmaster attacking a bowling alley?"

And as if to answer the question, the villain suddenly appeared in the center of the bowling alley. Of all the screaming civilians to glare at, he was glaring at _her_. Artemis then decided now was a good time to take Wally's advice and _get the fuck outta there_.

Sportsmaster took out a discus as he saw her ease up the ground and on her feet. The villain dared the girl to make her move, dared her to run away. Artemis could see the blatant wild challenge in his eyes. The minute she'd try to run he'd throw it. Normally, that would be frightening to an eighteen year old girl.

But in Artemis's case, when she challenged, she took it on. She moved left but spun on her heels and dived right. His discus was thrown but because he thought she originally went left, that's where he threw it. It narrowly missed her by a foot. Sportsmaster growled out to her, "Round two?" and this time took out javelin.

_Great, he's got a freaking bomb. I'm screwed!_ Artemis thought desperately.

The same instance happened again. He waited for her to make her move. This time, when he threw his javelin, he'd make his target. Artemis dived forward!

**BOOM!**

She wasn't sure what it felt like to explode, but she was pretty sure it didn't feel like a body slam. Artemis opened her eyes and saw yellow. She looked up and saw Kid Flash, holding her in his arms as he ran away. _Holy crap, a superhero is saving me!_ She thought. This was the first time a superhero had ever saved her! Then again, this was the first time some villain randomly decided to attack a bowling alley.

Kid Flash set her down outside the bowling alley. "Keep safe and run away," he told her.

"Wait! My boyfriend is missing, he's still in there!" she exclaimed.

The young man smirked. "So he's your boyfriend, huh?"

Artemis couldn't help but blush a little furiously. "Yes. Please, help him."

"He'll be alright, Arty, just get somewhere safe."

Kid Flash sped off back into the building. Artemis stayed on the sidewalk right outside the bowling alley. There were people running and screaming around her, anarchy was still evident, but she couldn't move. She was frozen still. _He'll be alright, **Arty**, just get somewhere safe."_

_Arty_.

It suddenly all clicked for her. The red hair flaming up from the yellow mask. The candy apple green eyes. The inexplicable speed. The way he seemed to get from school to her house so fast. The way he knew her name. The way he said her name. The way he said her name. The way he said her name.

_Arty._

The young woman then had it figured out. The truth shocked her, and it wasn't until the police showed up and one of the cops pulled her to an ambulance truck that she was finally out of that spot. And as soon as she was brought out of her shock and her disbelief, he was filling her mind. She never saw him or Sportsmaster leave the building. What if he was dead? What if...?

Artemis shot out of the ambulance, ignored the shouts for her to come back, and ran to the back of the bowling alley and entered in through there, to avoid the cops. Once inside, the whole place was a complete mess, a few bodies were being picked up by the medics, all the tables were turned over, bowling balls and pins were scattered everywhere across the floor along with everything else. In the dim light she saw him, and she eased her way over to him.

There he was, on the floor. His eyes were closed but as soon as she knelt down beside him they fluttered open. Dull green eyes looked at her. "Artemis..." he groaned. He had several bloody gashes on him.

She felt tears prick her eyes and she leaned in and buried her head into his chest. The strong smell of blood overwhelmed her. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so, so, sorry."

He could feel her tears seep through to his skin. He weakly wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay. Sportsmaster is defeated, no one is dead, just injured. It's okay, Arty."

And when he said her name a second time she cried even harder. "I thought I lost you, I thought you were dead," she sobbed.

He realized she knew the truth. And when she lifted her head up to meet his eyes, instead of confirming what she just found out, Kid Flash simply reached under his costume mask, and lifted a silver chain.

A silver chain with a silver key-charm.

That was all the confirmation she needed. Now wasn't the time for explanations, now wasn't the time for wanting to know the truth, now was just the time to hold the bleeding boy she loved the most. "I have rapid healing," he croaked to her. "It won't be long."

"It doesn't matter," she promised.

They stayed like that for five minutes, five minutes of holding each other. Then they noticed something that should have been noticed earlier than five minutes...

The cops were gone. They had been picking up the bodies of the injured civilians not a minute ago, Now they were gone. Artemis lifted her head and Kid Flash leaned against a table to ease himself. All across the floor were the dead bodies of the policemen. Their blood was splattered which way and that way, and Sportsmaster's unconscious body was no propped up against the wall.

"Hahaha."

Artemis's heart sank to her stomach. She knew that fucking laugh. Out from the shadows came a woman with a mask. She was dressed in a short styled kimono and her mask looked like some smiling demon. _That can't be... Jade? _Artemis wondered.

"Cheshire," Kid Flash then growled.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you love-birds are going to have a cut reunion," Cheshire purred. "Really, Artemis, you and I should thank your little speedy boyfriend there. He did us a favor." She pulled off her mask.

"Jade," Artemis gasped. "You're Cheshire?"

The older woman rolled her eyes. "Duh. Go ahead and keep your jaw dropped, sis, because there's another surprise." She took off Sportsmaster's steel-plated mask.

**Silence.**

"... dad..." Artemis stammered.

"Oh yeah," Jade laughed. "You were the only one who didn't know, sis. Ask your boyfriend, he knew who dad was."

The young woman slowly turned to the man beside her. "You... knew?"

He stared at her seriously. "I couldn't tell you."

"You knew my father was a killer and you couldn't tell me?" she asked. She was too shocked to be angry. Things started clicking in her head.

Jade laughed. "Don't be mad, Arty. He obviously couldn't tell you because he didn't want the Justice League giving him a time-out. But like I said, we should thank him. We're free of our old fuck now. Don't you see? Dad can't tell us what to do. Dad can't yell at us every fucking day. Dad can't abuse us any longer. Dad is out of the picture."

There was a terrible _shunk!_

Quicker than Artemis could register, Jade took out one of her sai swords and slit the sharp blade against their father's neck. His blood spilled, and he was dead.

Artemis's sister just killed her father in front of her. She screamed in horror and Kid Flash pulled her face into his chest so she didn't have to see the blood spill from Sportsmaster's neck. Jade wiped her sai sword and put it back in her belt. "Well, now he's out of the picture."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Kid Flash screamed. "Now!"

Jade smiled and put her mask back on. "I've gotta go anyway, the party just got bigger. When little sis can comprehend things again, tell her I said that was for us. Ta-ta."

She disappeared. Artemis began to hyperventilate, and before she could stop herself, she was gone too. Artemis fell unconscious.

**~X~X~X~**

When she woke up, she was on a bed, however it was not her bed. The sheets were pure white, and the bed was way to comfortable to be her own. She sat up and found herself in a closed off room, no windows and no furniture beside the bed she was on. "Hello?" Artemis asked. "Where the hell am I?"

A few minutes passed. She studied herself. Her clothes had changed, she was wearing one of her black tees and a pair of simple black jeans. These weren't her clothes. She sniffed her shirt. The smell wasn't hers.

Finally, a door opened, and possibly the last person on earth greeted Artemis. She nearly fell back on the bed in evident shock.

Batman.

The Dark Knight glared at her through his mask, his mouth in a tight line, and he towered over her with his tall height. "Artemis Crock," he then said. His voice was stern and serious... even worse, it was authoritative. "Artemis Crock," he repeated.

"Yes," she answered, her voice feeble compared to his. "Where am I?"

"You're safe." She then figured that if she was in some secret Justice League hideout, the last thing they'd tell her was where it was. Batman stayed planted in front of the door, almost as if he didn't trust her to stay put. "I will ask you questions and you will answer yes or no," Batman then ordered.

Artemis knew that of all the people to give back talk and sass to, Batman was **not** one of them. "Yes, understood," she nodded.

"Do you know your name?" he asked.

She gave him a look. _He's probably testing my memory in case I have amnesia_. "Yes."

"Do you know what school you go to?"

"Yes."

"Does the solar system have seven planets?"

"No."

"Does the equator divide North and South of the world?"

"Yes."

"Does the equator actually exist?"

"No."

Batman nodded. "Alright, your brain is functioning."

Artemis sighed. "You're able to determine that by asking me about equators?" He gave her a serious look as an answer. "Never mind," she mumbled. No more sass.

"You blacked out during the bowling alley scene. Do you remember that?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Is Wally okay?"

Artemis realized her mistake too late. Batman asked her, in a little more hostile voice, "Do you know Kid Flash's secret identity?"

"Well, I—"

"— yes or no."

She swallowed hard. "Yes."

"How long have you known?"

"I found out tonight. I also found out my sister was Cheshire and my dad..." Artemis couldn't finish her question.

Batman leaned in closer to ask her another question. "Do you remember what happened to your dad?"

She looked at the Dark Knight straight in the eyes. "What does—?"

"Do you remember what happened to your dad?" he asked again.

Artemis buried her face in her hands. "_Yes_," she sobbed. "I remember. I remember everything that happened at the attack." There was a _whish_ sound, and Artemis lifted her head to see the Batman had left. She was alone again. It didn't really matter, she figured she'd be miserable with company or without some.

**~X~X~X~**

Forty minutes passed. Or an hour. Or maybe an hour and a half. There was no stupid clock in her room. Either way, some time had passed, and finally Batman returned. This time, he wasn't alone. Green Arrow, Flash, and Kid Flash were with him. Artemis immediately hugged Kid Flash. He hugged her back, even in front of the Justice League, and he let her cling onto him.

She looked up into his candy green apple eyes. There was an unmistakeable sadness within them. "What's going on?" she whispered. "Wally, what's wrong?"

He shook his head lightly. "Arty, I..."

"We should tell her," Green Arrow then said. "She should at least know. It won't matter anyway." Batman didn't seem pleased by that statement. "It's the humane thing to do, anyway," Green Arrow added.

Finally, he nodded. "Fine. Tell her."

"Tell me what?" Artemis asked.

The Flash decided to step in. "Artemis... we've decided that what you witnessed today... it's too much for you. We're going to erase your memory, sweetheart. You won't remember any tragedy, you won't remember any of it."

She was apprehensive about this, but knew that if she fought them, they'd deem her more unstable than she really was. "Will everything go back to normal?"

"For you, yes," Flash answered.

Artemis turned to the Flash's apprentice. "What about you? What about you?" she asked, her voice taking a certain panic.

Tears pricked his eyes. "I don't want this either. I tried Arty, I tried."

"You won't remember Wally West," Batman then stated. "You know his secret identity and you're too close to him. If we wipe your memory but keep the ones you have with him, an event might trigger your memories. We can't erase them completely, we can only suppress them, and Wally West is enough to trigger what you witnessed."

Artemis was horrified. "I'll keep the secret! I swear, I'll keep the secret!"

"You witnessed your father die by the hands of your sister. You have not been mentally trained like Wally has to handle tragedies. We're doing what's best for you, we're erasing the horror you witnessed so you can live on."

"I don't want to forget you!" Artemis cried, and tears freely fell down her cheeks. "I don't want to forget you, Wally! I-I-— I love you!"

Green Arrow looked at the other adult Justice League members. "We can at least give them some time to say goodbye." Batman and Flash agreed, and they left the small room.

They were finally alone. She was crying and she buried her face into his chest. "I don't want to forget you!" she sobbed. "Please, Wally, I love you!"

"I love you too, Artemis," he answered, and his voice was choked up. But for the sake of staying strong, staying strong for her, Wally did not cry. "I will always love you, Artemis. I always have."

He cupped her face and kissed her. This was their first kiss, but it was already their last. Their kiss was desperate, every nip and mold was sad, and Wally could taste the salty tears on her lips. She gripped him and never wanted to let him go, and he held her tight. He broke their contact and kissed her neck, ran his hands through her long blond hair. She sobbed even more but he kept kissing her, almost as if he was trying to silence her sobs. But as soothing as his lips were against her neck they didn't stop her from crying.

Too soon did their ten minutes end.

Batman, Green Arrow, and the Flash returned. But this time, there was another girl with them. She had emerald green skin and red hair, wearing a red, white, and blue outfit. Artemis had never seen this girl before. "Who are you?"

She seemed timid. "I'm Miss Martian."

"There has been a change of plans," Batman then said. "Artemis, you're not going to forget Wally. But you won't be friends with him, either. And Miss Martian, she will be your friend. She'll make sure you're alright."

Miss Martian offered her a small smile. "I just—"

"My fake friend?" Artemis hissed, interrupting her. "No fucking thanks!"

The Martian girl fell silent, deterred from her hostility. "Fake or not, you'll still be my first friend on earth."

"You'll believe that your sister Jade is a petty criminal and that your dad abandoned you before graduation," Batman then explained.

Artemis stared at the Dark Knight. "Why are you telling me this?"

He sighed. "We hate doing this. There's nothing fun or enjoyable about wiping someone's mind. Just try to understand that we're doing this for you. We're doing this so you won't live your life with trauma and have to keep a secret like Kid Flash's identity. If his enemies found out you knew, they would come after you. Knowing his secret puts you in danger."

She understood. She hated it, but she understood.

Wally's hot lips kissed her forehead. "I love you," he murmured.

Miss Martian stood in front of the human girl. "This won't hurt, I promise," she said softly.

**~X~X~X~**

It was graduation day at Star City High School.

"Come on Artemis, you have to show up," Megan said. "This isn't something you can miss."

The blonde shook her head. "No fucking way. He's going to be there and I don't want to ever see his stupid face again."

"You can't skip out on graduation because of a boy. You don't even have to acknowledge him." Megan tried to convince her blonde friend to put on her graduation robe, which was a beautiful blue color. "What did he do to you that was so wrong, anyway?"

Artemis glared at the auburn-haired girl. "What did he do? He stood me up! He told me he'd take me to prom, he told me he loved me, and then he leaves a fucking letter on my desk." Artemis pulled the letter out of desk drawer. "Artemis," she read, "I'm so sorry for lying to you. The truth is I can't be with you. I don't see us together in the future and I don't see us ever being more than friends. I'm sorry, —Wally."

Megan gasped. "He wrote that?"

"Yes!" Artemis screamed in unforgiving fury. "I hate him! I hate his fucking guts! He told me he loved me, he made me think he liked me, and then suddenly he hands me this? Not even in person, he was too scared to come and tell me himself! I fucking hate him! I'm moving away, I swear Megan, I can't stay in this town any longer!"

"Wait, where will you go?"

"I'm going to Gotham. I'm starting over. I'm through with Star City, I'm through with everyone here, and I'm through with Wally West." Artemis slipped on her blue graduation robe. "After graduation, he's never seeing me again. Fuck him."

The girl stormed out of her bedroom and left Megan alone. She stood in the middle of Artemis's room for a moment, then turned her head to the letter that was left on the desk. There was twinge of regret and sadness in Megan's eyes. "I'm sorry, Wally," she murmured. "But I'll make sure she's alright. I swear."

**~X~X~X~**

_When you wake up, you'll be in your room. You'll be upset, because tonight was the night of the prom and Wally was supposed to take you._

_You'll see a letter on your desk from Wally, and you'll read it. _

_Your sister is a petty criminal and low life thief. You don't talk to her._

_Your dad left you a week before prom, and you don't want to ever see him again._

_Megan Morse is your best friend. She's been your best friend since your junior year in high school. You feel safe with her. She's like your sister. _

_Oliver Queen is your uncle. He's a very busy business man, which is why you don't talk to him very much. However, you call him every month to see how he's doing. You love your Uncle Oliver very much._

_You have cut yourself off from your family. You don't want to have any contact with them for the rest of your life. You have no remorse or guilt about this. You have made up your mind. _

_You are Artemis Crock. You're eighteen and you're about to graduate. When you do, you're going to want to leave Star City. You're going to want a fresh start._

_A fresh start._

_An escape._

_Escape._

**Author's Note:**

**This was an emotional chapter to write. I had to listen to sad music. This whole chapter was a backflash. Now you understand what 'happened' at graduation, why Artemis ran away to Gotham City, and why she hasn't talked to Wally in three years. Now that she's seen the locket-charm her memory is suddenly flooding back to her. The locket-charm was the trigger because Wally gave it to her. Just so you know, Artemis doesn't remember _everything_ yet. **

**I'm sorry if Batman seemed like a real tool. I love Batman, I hope he didn't. He's just the guy who has to make the tough decisions :/ And I hoped my Megan/Miss Martian thing surprised you :D Don't be confused, Megan didn't fake her friendship with Artemis. The two genuinely are friends. Next chapter will be in the present.  
><strong>

**Please review, I know there was a lot of drama in the chapter. I'd love feedback :D NEW YOUNG JUSTICE! WHOO! **

**~Luna**


	10. Chapter 10

**Running After You: By Luna Mrow**

**Warning: **High T, so that means language :O

**~X~X~X~**

Artemis finally made it out of her bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen. First she checked every room of the house to make sure Jade really was gone, which thankfully she was. Dinah was sat down to coffee and the young woman muttered something like, "Sorry about the cold waffles."

Dinah looked up from her coffee. "Well, at least you got dressed. We have a guest."

"I know, me," Artemis yawned.

"No, me," another voice corrected.

The blonde turned towards the voice. "Megan?"

"Hi!" smiled the auburn-hair colored young woman. "You told me you were coming here and today is my day off. Since you're working at the club tonight I thought we could hang out during the day." Megan was standing in the middle of the kitchen, with the bright sun rays from the glass sliding doors radiating off her. She was wearing a beautiful purple sequined dress with matching Mary Jane shoes, her hair was brushed down and tied in a braid that rested over her bare left shoulder. Megan really looked beautiful.

But to Artemis... she looked odd. There was _something_ about her. Almost like the pale freckled skin on her wasn't right. She unintentionally kept staring at her. There was something... about...

"Arty," Dinah then said. "Megan was talking to you."

"Green," Artemis then murmured.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Green skin..." she mumbled. Suddenly, she snapped out of it. "Sorry! I don't know what happened." _Green skin? Did I really just say that? _She asked herself.

Dinah laughed. "Artemis, Wally West wouldn't be causing the scatter-brained behavior, would he?"

Her head snapped to her soon-to-be aunt. "What?"

"I'm not stupid. I know you have a thing for that boy. Woman's intuition," Dinah said.

Artemis snapped her head at Megan. "You told her."

"Sorry," the other girl smiled. "If you wanna take your waffles to go, Dick called and invited us over to his place."

This threw Artemis off a bit. "Why?"

"He said he wants to catch up more and wants us to meet his girlfriend." Now that the young woman thought about it, she remembered him mentioning a girlfriend. One who was specifically shorter and younger than him. "I think it's great Dick wants to be our close friend again. We kinda grew apart after high school, but I'd love to hang with him some more."

"Ha," Artemis grinned. "You're just saying that because Conner Kent is a good friend of his."

Megan blushed. "Well... that too..."

**~X~X~X~**

_At Dick's Apartment..._

Zatanna and Robin were on the floor, out of breath and panting, their clothes torn and bloody. Her hair was in a ruffled mess, as well as his, and they both somehow managed to get tangled in each other with their legs and arms. Of course, Robin caught his breath first. "That was the best training session... ever."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I can do a spell later to fix our clothes." The two had just got back from a special 'Justice League' training session. They fought almost all the league members, two-on-one, Robin and Zatanna as a team. The reason they were panting heavily and on his apartment floor, was because Zatanna had the great idea of, 'race you to your house!'. Now the two could barely move.

Well, that's a little dramatic. After about ten minutes they finally did get up and they changed into regular clothes. Dick came out wearing a pair of black jeans and a red t-shirt with red converses. Zatanna had a pair of blue jean shorts, a purple tee, and slip-on-shoes. Her black hair was in a ponytail. "Artemis and Megan should be here soon," Dick informed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you wanted me to meet them," Zatanna answered. "Why, again, do you want me to meet them?"

"You'll like them, don't worry. And they'll like you." He reached into his fridge and got out two cokes. "Plus, it'd be good if you were friends with Artemis."

Zatanna opened her coke. "Do you say that because... of what happened to her and Wally?"

He didn't answer immediately. "There's nothing fake about Megan and Artemis's friendship. Or her friendship with me, or Wally. Megan even retired from being Miss Martian after her first year. She wanted to stay Megan Morse and didn't want to feel like she was back-stabbing Artemis, even though she wasn't."

This seemed to surprise the younger girl. "Whoa, Megan Morse is Miss Martian? As in Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian? She _quit_?"

"Yeah," Dick smiled.

"Oh, so you think if I become friends with Artemis I'll quit the superhero gig. Is that it?" Zatanna teased. She pretended to be hurt. "Not cool, Rich. Not cool."

He tugged her ponytail and pulled her into a hug. "I'd never want you to quit. We're the most kick-ass team," he chuckled.

"Well, then I guess I'll stick around," she grinned. He smirked and gave her a kiss on her pink lips. Zatanna returned his kiss and after a moment they broke off. "I'm glad we're not those annoying couples who do this in public," she chuckled. He agreed.

It was a good thing they got their affection out, because there was a quick two knocks at the door and then it swung open. "Wally. I can always trust you to barge in," Dick said sarcastically.

The red head shrugged. "I knocked, didn't I?"

"Yes, and then you're supposed to wait for me to either answer it or yell 'come in'."

Wally smirked. "Was I _interrupting _something, old buddy?"

Zatanna laughed. "Please. You probably told him to come here on account of Artemis, huh?"

Wally looked at Dick. "Artemis is coming here?"

"You didn't know?"

"No!"

"Rich, why didn't you tell him?"

Dick laughed one of his famous troll laughs. "Cause trust me, it's a lot more fun to do it this way. Grow up, Wally. You can't avoid Artemis."

"I am _not_ avoiding her. I'm just... taking a safe distance from her... for now," he defended.

Zatanna turned to Dick. "But he likes Artemis, why is he staying away?"

"Cause he's an idiot."

"No!" Wally defended. "Because Jade is after her and it would complicate things a lot less if I kept my distance and made sure she was safe. As soon as Jade is gone, I'll see her again. But for now, I'm... just... distancing. Yeah."

The raven-haired boy chuckled. "You tried to stay away from Artemis once before. Look how that turned out for you."

"Hey, I had no idea why she was at that bank."

"That's just it. Artemis walks into the Gotham Bank on the same day Kid Flash runs into Gotham and happens to save it. That's too rare to be coincidence. Then, Artemis just happens to walk past the Gotham Museum when Robin and Kid Flash are saving it from criminals. Dude. Whatever higher power or whatever is controlling fate, it WANTS you to be with Artemis!"

Zatanna awed. "That was actually really sweet. You get a kiss for being so sweet." She gave Dick a quick peck on the lips.

Wally sighed and headed back to the front door. "Look, I gotta go. I just dropped by for a snack, anyway."

"What are you afraid of?" his best friend asked him. His voice wasn't as teasing anymore, now it sounded rather serious. "Dude, you're obviously in love with her. What's so wrong with telling her that?"

Wally then looked at the raven-haired couple. His green eyes were gleaming with a mixture of hesitation and a small bit of remorse. "If Artemis..." he muttered. "If she... ever remembered... what really happened to her. If she really remembered what happened to her she wouldn't love me. She'd never forgive me, and I wouldn't blame her."

"Then tell her," Zatanna encouraged. "Tell her everything." The young man shook his head slightly and left the apartment. The door clicked shut. She turned to Dick again. "Why won't he tell her? Would the Justice League get mad at him or something?"

Dick sighed. "Wally is just bull-headed. The only problem Batman had was he didn't want Artemis to remember witnessing her father's death or Kid Flash's identity, because that could put her in danger. That was what he wanted to erase from her brain..."

When his sentence started to stammer off, the young girl knew there was more. "But?"

"It was Wally's idea to have Miss Martian plant the memory that he stood Artemis up for prom. You see, the events happened on prom. Well Wally had Miss M put a fake memory in Arty, so she thought that he was going to take her to prom and he stood her up. Then he wrote her a letter saying that they couldn't be together and he didn't like her, because he knew it'd get her upset enough to never talk to him or move away."

Her face was a mixture of shock and sadness. "Why would... why would he do that...? Wait, so all the Justice League wanted to erase was her knowledge of the attack and KF's identity? It was _Wally's_ idea to make her think she was mad at him?"

"Yes."

"_Why?_"

"Because Wally honestly believed that Artemis was better off without him, that she needed to move away from her abusive past with her father, move away from her sadistic sister, and start over."

"But now they're back in Gotham three years later, brought back by fate?"

"Yeah. It's looking like that."

Zatanna sighed. To lighten the mood, she wrapped her arm around him. "If only we could Tivo our friends' lives..."

He chuckled. "If only."

**~X~X~X~**

"Are you sure you're alright, Arty? You seem kind of... dazed."

She turned her head to be met with a concerned pair of eyes. "Fine, Megan," Artemis dismissed. "I just... hate buses. Y'know? When I have enough money to buy a car, I'm never riding a bus again."

"You should get a mini cooper. They're so adorable."

"Ha, yeah, no. I just want a car that will get me from point A to point B." Artemis straightened herself out. "Megs, have you ever felt... out of place?"

The auburn-haired girl nodded. "Oh yeah. I've felt out of place about a lot of things."

"Well... maybe that's not the right word. Have you ever felt... like something was wrong? Something was off? But you had no idea what and everything around you seemed right but somehow it wasn't?"

Megan blinked a few times. "Wait, what?"

"Never mind."

"No, you feel like something is wrong. What's wrong?"

Artemis tried to answer her, but she couldn't. "I don't know," she finally admitted. "Forget it."

**~X~X~X~**

She would be lying if she said she didn't want to reconnect with Dick and meet his new girlfriend. When Artemis met Zatanna she immediately liked her, and of course Megan liked everybody. In fact, Artemis was the one who was wary of people. But there was something about Zatanna that she liked about her. The four were sat down at Dick's kitchen table playing 21. Zatanna was the dealer.

"Hit or hold?" the young woman asked.

Megan bit her lip. "Oh... gosh this is hard. Uh..."

"Hit her!" Artemis exclaimed.

Zatanna slapped down a card. "Twenty-four. Too high."

"Ugh! Artemis, I was going to say hold."

She laughed. "Well, you didn't."

Megan shook her head. "Just wait when it's your turn."

Zatanna turned to Dick. "Hit or hold?"

"Hit me," he replied.

"You got a '2'. That gives you nineteen. You either need a three to get to '21' or anything under a three. Anything higher, you lose."

He wondered about this. "What the hell. Hit me babe."

_Smack!_

"Ouch!" Dick exclaimed. "You hit me!"

Zatanna started laughing. "I'm sorry Rich, I couldn't resist. Okay, here." She slapped the card down on the deck. "A '3'! You win!"

He smirked and rubbed his arm. "Not without a battle scar."

"Oh, don't be a baby." Zatanna turned back to Artemis and Megan. "Ready for another round?"

Megan smiled. "Actually, we need to be getting back to our uncle's houses. I live with my Uncle John Smith, and Artemis is staying with her Uncle Oliver Queen. Plus Arty, you need to get ready for your night shift at the club. But it was great making a new friend, and we should hang out by the end of this week."

"Definitely," Artemis agreed. "Thanks for having us over." Zatanna and Dick waved them out and the two girls headed downstairs and outside. "I brought my change of clothes with me," Artemis said, referring to her large purse. "So I'm just going straight to the club."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow at the diner."

Megan smiled. "Okay. Be careful, alright?"

"Of course."

Artemis waved down a taxi and started to drive off.

**~X~X~X~**

For once, she enjoyed her shift at the night club. The same amount of drunk losers still hit on her, the same amount of alcohol was still served, the same few guys started bar fights and had to be kicked out, and the same lousy tips were given to her. It was the same old chaos.

Which was what she needed. Chaos to crowd her mind so she didn't have to think about that nagging feeling inside her. Artemis finally got off her shift and it was 2:00 in the morning. Her shift at the diner started at 7:00. It would take her an hour by bus (half an hour by cab) to get to Oliver's house, and another half hour on a bus (fifteen minutes by cab) to get to the diner. "Screw it, I'll sleep on a park bench," she grumbled to herself.

But she knew that she had to change into her waitress uniform and that sleeping on a park bench in Gotham wasn't exactly safe. She didn't have enough money for a cab so she hopped on the bus. There were surprisingly a few people on the bus with her, excluding the bus driver. _Too bad, I'd prefer it if I were alone, _Artemis thought to herself.

She leaned back in the uncomfortable seat and looked out the window. Gotham City at nighttime really was a spectacle. The city was alive, it was always moving, always something going on. It was the opposite of Star City, although Star City _did_ have events going on. Star City had a home feeling to it. It was comfortably easing, it was still hustle and bustle, but in a different way. Gotham didn't have that feeling of home. But that was the reason she lived there, wasn't it?

Because she didn't want to be home?

Artemis blankly stared out the window of the whirring bus. The large vehicle came to a stop when an old woman pulled the string to be let off at a stop. The old woman had been on the bus this late before, she always stopped near the park, where Artemis guessed her home was near. As the bus pulled to a stop, and the old woman stepped off, the young blonde woman saw something outside her window view.

Quickly Artemis got on her feet and hurried out the doors before the bus drove off again. She went in the opposite direction of the old woman and J-walked across the street. She sat down on the park bench, leaning forward, but looking straight ahead at the street. Finally, Artemis said in a low voice, "Hey."

Beside her, a young man opened his eyes, and jumped in surprise! "Sheesh! Artemis?" Wally asked. "What are you...? Am I dreaming? Shit, did I miss the bus?"

She smiled. "No. I just got off the bus going the opposite direction. I saw you asleep on the bench." It took him a minute to process this and fully wake up. He ran a hand through his fiery red hair and shook his head. "You could use a Starbucks," she said thoughtfully.

He scoffed. "Yeah. Or sleep a week straight." His green eyes finally met her gray ones. "How's Uncle Oliver's house?"

"Fine. I was on my way there but I took a detour."

"Why'd you take the bus?"

"Not enough money for a cab."

"Oh." He released a heavy sigh and rubbed his eyes. "This has not been my day."

She gave him a crooked smile. "It looks like you have a lot on your mind."

"You have no idea," Wally replied.

"I've got a lot to think about, too. It's stupid. I just want to close my eyes and go to sleep, hell, I wanted to sleep on a park bench."

Wally gave a small amused chuckle. "That sounds safe."

"I know right? What could happen?"

He gave her a weak smile. "Well here, lemme pay for your cab back home."

"No, that's okay."

"Really Arty, it's not a big deal."

"I know it's not... I just... I don't like accepting money. It's not just you, it's everyone. I have this thing with it."

"Debt?"

"No, I..." she gave up trying to explain. Artemis crossed her arms and leaned her head on his shoulder. He didn't move or flinch, he let her lay on him. It was a cold night in Gotham. "Wally... have you ever felt like something wasn't right? But you just couldn't place what it was?"

There wasn't an answer for a few minutes. She wondered if he fell back asleep. Finally, his voice filled the silence. "There are times when I feel like what I'm doing is right, but it feels wrong to me." That wasn't really an answer to her question. "Sometimes I wonder if what I do is selfish," he continued, "Or if what I'm doing will end up hurting someone."

_Oh crap, what if he's talking about an ex-girlfriend?_ Artemis wondered. He sounded so sad. She was surprised when the young man wrapped an arm around her torso and pulled her closer into him. "Should I even ask what's wrong with you?" she asked softly.

He buried his face in the bare crook of her neck. Her skin was warm, and she smelled like a Bath and Body Works store. "I just really missed you, Arty," Wally whispered against her skin. "You have no idea." That's when he felt something cold that was against her neck. He lifted his face an inch and saw a silver chain. Slowly, Wally moved his fingers to her collarbone, and lifted a small silver chain with a silver locket-charm. His eyes widened. "Where did you get this?"

Gray eyes met green. Artemis took his hand in hers. "You tell me," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

**Whoa! Awww I wanna give poor ol' Wally a hug. And Arty. They both should get hugs XD Who loved the season finale of YJ? I know it got mixed feelings from fans, but I loved it! :D I also like M'gann's new haircut for the upcoming season. My hair is short like hers. So that's kinda cool. **

**So yeah... **

**Not much to say about this chapter. Except some of you may be mad at Wally. Yes, it was him who told Megan to wipe Artemis's mind so she was mad at him. Not the Justice League or Batman. Personally, Batman is too busy being Batman to care about a teenager's love life. LOLOL XD I hope the RobinxZee parts weren't too lovey dovey. I just adore them, though :D **

**Thanks for reading and please review! **

**~Luna**


	11. Chapter 11

**Running After You**

**Warning: **High T, so that means language :O

**~X~X~X~**

_He felt something cold that was against her neck. He lifted his face an inch and saw a silver chain. Slowly, Wally moved his fingers to her collarbone, and lifted a small silver chain with a silver locket-charm. His eyes widened. "Where did you get this?"_

_Gray eyes met green. Artemis took his hand in hers. "You tell me," she whispered._

…

…

…

It was in that moment that the wall inside Artemis's mind began to crumble. The wall that separated her memories, the wall that blocked her from knowing the truth. When she saw the silver chain hidden underneath Wally's shirt, she carefully took her fingers and pulled the necklace out.

A silver key charm.

She gasped silently and suddenly all the memories crashed into her consciousness, the silver key charm around Wally's neck serving as the trigger. She remembered. She remembered all the night they skipped prom and went bowling, she remembered when he gave her the necklace and showed her his matching one, she remembered Sportsmaster attacking, running out of the building, Kid Flash saving her, Cheshire showing up...

Cheshire slitting her father's throat.

Waking up somewhere in the Justice League headquarters.

Green Arrow, Flash, and Batman questioning her.

That look of absolute sorrow on Wally's face.

The horror when she found out her memories were going to be repressed.

Those last minutes she spent with Wally.

When she told him she loved him, and when he told her the same.

All these emotions and feelings pounded onto the young woman like a hammer, and she suddenly stood up, she suddenly felt like she was getting crushed and she had to run to get out of the way! She started running and Wally went after her, and he didn't call her name because he knew she couldn't hear him. The night air whipped her exposed face with a biting cold chill but she kept running. Images flashed through her mind, and she knew they weren't fake, she knew they were real. She was somewhat are of the fact he was following her.

_Now he's the one running after you..._

All of a sudden Artemis is up off her feet and she's in his arms, and the wind whipping her face is intensified. He's running, he's using his super speed. She's a bit disoriented and it takes her a moment to process that Wally's holding her in his arms and apparently he's taking her somewhere and using his super speed to do it. She looked around her and sees blurs and blurs, the bright lights she guessed were street lamps or neon business signs. He was running too fast for her to process much of anything.

Quicker than she's prepared for, she's on her feet, and he's supporting her by the waist, and they're not in the city anymore, they're in a forest and they're elevated on a cliff of some kind, far enough out to look at Gotham City. Artemis doesn't know how many miles Wally must have covered in one or two minutes, but obviously he ran far enough to get out of the city and into some kind of wildlife forest.

She realized that she doesn't feel like she's going to get crushed anymore. And finally Artemis turned her head and looked at the young superhero beside her. "You can scream and holler and hit me all you want now," he told her. "No one is around." His green eyes were concerned, but deep down he knew that the truth was finally out. "Artemis, say something," he ordered. "I know you're mad. Do something, hit me, punch me, don't just _stand there_ and hold it in!"

Slowly, she shook her head. "You idiot, I don't wanna hit you," she mumbled. He seemed taken aback by this. Artemis wasn't going to cry, because Artemis Crock doesn't cry, but damn it if she couldn't almost cry. She reached out and clutched his necklace. "I knew it," she murmured. "Deep down, I knew I didn't hate you, I knew that you didn't really hate me. I knew there was something wrong, but I didn't know what, and I tried to hate you for what I thought you did, but I couldn't. Because Miss Martian may have been able to change my memory and tell my brain that I wasn't supposed to love you... but... she couldn't tell my heart that."

Her voice was choked up, but she was nowhere near finished.

"And ever since Kid Flash saved me from that bank incident, I knew, I think deep down I knew it was you and that's why I tried to go after Kid Flash, because I knew it was you. And three years have come and gone and I always knew that... that... god damn it." She dropped her sentence and her head. She couldn't look at him. "I just... always knew it," she whispered.

He held onto her hips. "Artemis," Wally murmured. "I've never taken this necklace off, ever since you put it on me that day three years ago."

And that, in Wally West's way, was his way of telling her that he has always loved her. She finally looked at him, and she saw just how radiant he looked with the full moon behind him. "Wally," she whispered.

"Yeah, I'm here," he murmured.

_SMACK!_

"Ah— !— hey— Arty— ouch!" he exclaimed.

She was throwing wild punches to his chest and body while shouting. "HOW— DARE— YOU! THREE— YEARS! YOU LET ME— THREE YEARS— BE MAD AT YOU!"

Unfortunately for Wally, Artemis hit as hard as any normal guy could. "Calm down!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? Three fucking years, West! That's how long we spent away from each other, and all you had to do was find me!"

"You could have found me too!" he retorted.

"MY FUCKING MEMORIES WERE DISTORTED!" she seethed.

"I thought letting you go was what was best! I thought you could re-start and live a happy life, and I would too! I didn't realize that I couldn't be without you until I missed you like fucking crazy!"

She kept hitting him. "I can't believe three years passed and you let me be mad at you when you knew that my anger was false!" she screamed. "You could have stopped that! Surely you knew that deep down I still loved you!"

Both of their eyes widened. Artemis suddenly stopped hitting him when she realized what she said.

Then, Wally gave her a goofy grin. "You still love me, huh?"

Her rage and frustration hit a new high. "WALLY WEST I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU, YOU PIECE OF SH— _MMPH!"_

Artemis's threat was cut off when Wally roughly grabbed her shoulders and mashed his lips with hers. She screamed bloody murder against his lips but he was insistent and dipped her head lower to delve deeper. Of course, she kissed him back, because although she just beat the ever-loving crap out of him, she also wanted to kiss him. Three years. They had a lot to catch up on. Artemis grabbed the collar of Wally's shirt and tugged him closer. She seemed to fit against him, her body seemed to mold against his as they pressed into each other.

He nipped at her bottom lip, ran his tongue over it, and she parted her lips and allowed him access. His tongue rolled over hers, and just to be a spitfire, Artemis bit his intruding tongue. "Mmph!" he groaned in pain, and Artemis broke the kiss to laugh against his chin. He laughed with her, but told her gruffly, "Not funny!"

"You deserved it," she remarked, and Artemis wasted no time to kiss him again. She clung onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist, but Wally's lanky and muscular body was more than capable of holding her up. She jumped in surprise when she felt her back going against the bark of a tree, and she remembered that they were in a fucking forest, of all places. He pressed her into the tree and she tightened her legs around him. Her lips were getting swollen with his rough nips, and she could taste the blood taste swirl in her mouth from where she bit his tongue. _That really must have hurt, _she thought, and as if she were apologizing for the roughness, Artemis broke their kiss and planted small nips along his chin and neck.

His hands roamed up and down her sides, eliciting small moans from her mouth. They seemed to meld together. Wally ran his fingers through her hair affectionately and she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, nibbling sweetly. . "Talk about sexual tension," Artemis breathed against his skin.

He gave a breathless laugh. "I know, right?"

"Not as fun as everyone makes it sound."

"Not fun at all." They laughed and kissed again.

**~X~X~X~**

She wanted her sister back. That was one of her intentions, anyway. Cheshire always had other plans. Having Artemis on her side might benefit her in the future, but it wasn't benefiting her _now_. Killing her father may have put her on the bad side of Ra'as al Ghul, but it also gave her the demented edge that made other members, like Black Spider, stay the fuck out of her way. She was still on 'probation' from the League of Shadows, Ra'as al Ghul didn't give her his full trust.

Whatever. She wasn't dependent on the old assassin. Cheshire went rogue, and she killed, she robbed, and she managed to do it all without going under the Justice League's radar.

And then one day, she gets a visit.

"I'm surprised you're still at this address," Black Spider says nonchalantly. "I guess you thought that we figured this place was too obvious, so you went somewhere else, when really it was obvious enough to be un-obvious."

Through her mask, the young woman glared at her ex-partner. "Un-obvious isn't a word, dumbass." She's slouched down on one of her kitchen chairs, and they're ten feet away from each other. In one quick jerk or second they could be at the other's throats. "So why did he send you?" Cheshire asked. "And don't tell me he misses me. There has to be something more."

Black Spider scoffed. "Ra'as doesn't miss anyone. He's just tightening down on his league. He's working a plot with Vandal Savage, and usually when two master minds work plots they need lackeys to carry out the dirty work." He couldn't have worded it better.

"Ah-so. One itsy bitsy spider isn't enough? He needs the big bad Cheshire back, does he?" she taunted. She laughed. "This should be interesting."

He gave her a sneer, although she couldn't see it through his mask. "You know our master. He's not bowing down and begging you to come back. He's presenting a task for you, and if you can complete it you can come back."

"Oh? Did he now? And why would I want to do some stupid 'task' to come back running at his feet?"

"Because if you complete your task, you'll get to be second-in-command leader," Black Spider then hissed, and there was definitely poison in his tone.

Being second-in-command under Ra'as al Ghul of the Shadows was a big deal. You gave out the orders, and although you still had one person to answer to, everyone else answered to _you_. This would mean Cheshire could call her own shots, and call the shots of everyone else, as well. This was something she had wanted since she joined the group. This was something she knew she'd be great at. After all, Sportsmaster used to be in that position. Used to be.

"I'm listening," she says, and she has to put effort in order to still sound bored.

Black Spider scoffed twice. He knew she'd want to hear the terms. "He wants you to recruit someone."

"Your mom?"

"Oh, very fucking funny, Cheshire."

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm a regular comedian. Who is it?"

"Your sister."

"Shut the fuck up."

Now it was his turn to laugh. "Oh, I'm serious. The boss wants little Arty Crock on his team. She was put through the same physical tests like you were, right?"

Immediately she turned hostile. "_NO_. Artemis knows nothing about this... anymore. She's a little saint living in Gotham, now."

"Oh, what a sad story. Ra'as believes she'll be an important addition to our team. You recruit her, you get the second in command position. It's as simple as that."

There's a silence as Cheshire processes this information. Black Spider shows her respect by staying quiet, as well. Finally, the rogue assassin stands up, and she takes off her Cheshire mask. He backed away a few feet, not knowing what to expect. But he's seen her with her mask off before, so it's not like the face behind it is shocking. The face behind the mask is smirking. "Tell me, BS," she said. He hated it when she used 'BS' when she referred to him. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Once. My little brother died awhile back. Car accident." There's no emotion in his voice. It's like he's sharing his family tragedy like he's reading a script.

She smiled, and that disturbs him, because only a crazy person smiles after you share what happened to a deceased member. But Cheshire's smile is just cryptic, and it has no happiness or signs of pleasure whatsoever. "Artemis... she's the one person I don't want to hurt. But that was when we were little, that was when she was a little girl and still hugged a teddy bear to keep her company." Cheshire turned so her back was to her ex-partner. "We live in a fucking crazy world, Black Spider. And I found salvage in the Shadows, I found my click, where I belonged."

"Are you going to do it, or not?"

She turns back to look at him. There's a gleam of determination and deviant inside her black eyes. "It's time for little Arty to grow up. It's time for her to realize that when you're on the good side, you get burned. It's time she learns that nothing is free and she wants something she has to take it." The young woman laughed, a gleeful laugh, and put back on her mask. "Little Arty needs to grow up."

**~X~X~X~**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

She groaned and reached under her pillow and slammed it over her head. Her eyes squint shut and eventually the beeping dulls. A few moments pass, and then the young woman realizes that she never turned off her alarm clock. The smell then registers, too. Her sheets don't smell like this. And her sheets are cotton, not silk. Because really, who can afford fucking silk sheets now-a-days?

It doesn't click at first. But when it does click, it clicks fast.

Artemis shot up and screamed, "YAA!"

Wally shot up next to her. "What babe?"

She turned to him. "Holy— I'm in your bed?"

He gives her a tired smile. "Um, yeah." Wally chuckled. "Morning sleeping beauty." Artemis then remembered that he ran home with her in his arms, he went to his apartment, and then— she looked down. Her bra was still on. Wally seemed to read her mind. "We didn't," he laughed.

"Ugh." She fell back on the bed. "Sorry. Just... early morning paranoia. I blame insomnia. What time is it?"

He checked the alarm clock. "7:18, beautiful."

Artemis started laughing. "I was supposed to be at work at 6:30."

"Ouch. Not good." He grinned.

She kept laughing. "Honestly, I don't care. Your bed is surprisingly comfy."

"Why thank you."

"Which is weird, I always thought your sheets would have nacho cheese stains, and crumbs all in the bed."

He chuckled. "I don't mix food and pleasure, babe."

"HA! Food is your pleasure!"

Wally rolled his eyes. "It's not my _only_ pleasure." He leaned over and nibbled her neck. Artemis moved her body against him and he started to climb on top of her before—

"GOOD MORNING LOVE-BIRDS!"

Artemis screamed and pushed Wally off her. "DICK?" she hollered. "What— WHY IS HE HERE?"

Dick's troll laughter filled the air. "Uh, cause this is my apartment, and the bum next to you is sharing one with me. By the way, those are my silk sheets. I spent good money on them. In fact all this furniture is mine. Pretty cool, huh?"

She glared at the red headed young man beside her. "Hey, I told you I was bunking with Dick, you just forgot," Wally said defensively. "And thank you, Dick, for totally crushing my—"

"— My house, my rules, thin walls bro. Thin. Walls," the raven haired man interrupted. Artemis's face turned pink. If it weren't for the fact she was in her bra and panties she'd get out of bed and hide. "Anyway," Dick grinned, "Arty you left your cell phone out on the kitchen table and it's been beeping all morning. Probably Megan." He tossed her the cellphone. "Oh, and Jerry kept calling, too."

Wally glared at her. "Who's Jerry?"

"I don't know a Jerry!" she snapped.

Dick laughed again. "Wow, this is much more fun than I thought. Well, I gotta go. You two have fun. And by fun, I mean PG-13 kind of fun."

"Get out!" Wally yelled. His best friend laughed some more and shut the door.

Artemis smiled once he was gone. "Okay, gotta admit, that was funny."

Wally stretched out his arms and got out of bed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now I'm not falling back asleep for sure." He opened the closet and got himself out a yellow t-shirt. "How's about breakfast, babe?"

She was scrolling through her phone. "Um... first I've gotta tell Dinah I'm not dead. She was the one blowing up my phone." Wally got dressed while Artemis sat up in bed. "Hey, can I ask you something?" she then asked.

"You just did, but sure, go for two," he answered.

"Why did Green Arrow, who I now know is my Uncle Oliver, agree to pretend to be my uncle? When really, we're not related." There was a hint of sadness to her tone.

He sighed and sat down on the bed. "Look, you've spent time with Oliver Queen. You really think he faked his fun time with you? He may not be who he says he is, but he really does care for you, and so does Black Canary."

Her eyes widened. "Dinah is Black Canary?" she gasped.

Wally's face fell. "You... didn't know that?"

"No!"

"Shit. Oh well. The point is, Oliver and Dinah haven't faked anything. They agreed to help you out because they knew how much you meant to me. But you should see Ollie every time he's with the League. He talks about you like you're his own niece. He talks about how stubborn you are, but also that he's proud of you."

Artemis gave a small smile. "Thanks. That actually makes me feel better."

He returned her smile. "Anytime, babe."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Nah. You already know I share a place with Robin."

_Gasp! _"DICK IS ROBIN?"

"Damn it! I really have to shut up!" Wally cursed.

Artemis cheered. "I knew it! Well okay, no, I didn't, but that makes so much fucking sense! Robin and Dick are both such trolls!"

He snickered. "Yeah. And Dick is even worse with his mask on. He's even more ninja." Wally stood up. "Come on. Let's get going, babe."

Before she could answer, his cell phone went off, but for some reason he grimaced. "What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

"That's not my cell phone," Wally sighed. "It's Kid Flash's."

"And it only rings when...?"

"There's trouble."

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated! I had important karate stuff going on and I couldn't find time to write! I even missed the new episode of YJ! No worries, that's what youtube is for xD Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay. This was more of a fluff/filler chapter, but also gave insight to why Cheshire is after Artemis.**

**This story is close to being over. No, don't be sad! It's not OVER. But it's getting there. I just thought I should give my reader's a heads up. I'm eternally grateful for all the reviews and readings I've received. I'm blessed, really :) **

**Thank you so much for reading, and please review! **

**~Luna**

**P.S. The beginning image of the chapter (Wally holding Artemis) is a scene I drew on my deviant art account. The link to the picture: http:/mewluna(dott)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/32960830#/d4y7c5b  
><strong>

**Obviously just delete the dots and put periods. I really worked hard on that picture and I'd appreciate it if you looked at it *and cough* commented on it *cough*. It'll get ya in the Spitfire mood xD That's about all I wanted to say. Carry on. :)  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Running After You**

**Warning: **High T, so that means language :O

**~X~X~X~**

Artemis wasted no time in getting dressed. There might not be another time when she's alone in an apartment with Wally, even though this apartment technically wasn't his. It only took her a minute to slip on her jeans and shirt, and when she turned around the speedster had his Kid Flash uniform out. He had an awkward look on his face. "You wanna turn around?"

She smirked. "Really? Isn't it a girl's job to be self conscious?"

Wally let out a combination of a sigh and an awkward laugh. "Well yeah, generally, but... I don't want you to see me change into my hero get-up."

"Well now I have to see it, because you're making a big deal about it." At this point she was having fun being absolutely evil. To prove she wasn't going anywhere, she sat on his bed side table and crossed her legs. "By all means, continue."

He shifted in embarrassment. "Okay... don't laugh, alright?"

She laughed. "I'll contain myself."

Wally sighed again. "Alright..."

_Shoom!_

There was a gust of wind that quickly blew into Artemis's face, accompanied with a bright blur of yellow and red! She blinked and when her eyes opened Kid Flash was standing in front of her, fully clothed in his get-up. "Hey! No fair! You changed too fast!" the young woman yelled.

The speedster laughed. "Yeah, I know." He grinned evilly.

She sneered. "Then why did you make such a big deal?"

"I dunno, I thought it'd be funny." Kid Flash winked. "I've messed around long enough, I've gotta go."

Oh yeah, he got a phone call on his special cell phone. Artemis stood up and grabbed his phone off the bed. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Turn on the news and find out. There's some kind of high-tech alien attack going on and all the Justice League needs our help." He was suddenly serious and she took the hint that this wasn't a joking matter.

"Aliens?"

"We've dealt with them before. You're best friend is one." Wally took his cell phone from her. "Hey, be careful, alright? Stay out of the major parts of the cities. It's dangerous out there."

She didn't want him to go, it felt like she just got him back. "Be careful, alright?"

"I will."

"_Please_. My worry has tripled now that I know your other identity." She was telling the truth. The concern in her tone was unmistakeable**.**

Kid Flash leaned forward pressed his forehead against the young woman's. "I promise." He then gave her hand a slight squeeze and ran off, all faster than she could blink.

**~X~X~X~**

"I'm Cat Grant, reporting for GBS Network. I'm here covering the major events in Metropolis! Starting around 7:20-7:30 in the morning citizens here recall seeing large space crafts appearing above them in the skies. At 7:45, the ships started to beam down tiny creatures and they are now in a full-on attack with humanity! It's now nearly 9:00 and the battle is in full swing, these alien creatures are all over Metropolis, the rooftops, the streets, running rampant everywhere!"

There was an interruption in the newswoman's broadcast when green beams were suddenly being shoot down from the skies. "Cat, run!" the cameraman shouted. The camera went shaky as the newswoman and her cameraman started running for cover. For a few glimpses small gray aliens were seen, snarling and growling viciously as they shot in their direction.

Suddenly, the camera drops, and Cat is seen on the ground with her right leg shot! She groaned in frustration and desperation as the alien closed in on her to finish her off with another shot! "Hank!" Cat screams to her cameraman, "Hank, help me!"

_BAM!_

The alien is suddenly thrown off the rooftop, and Superman lands into the camera's view. He helps Cat to her feet. "Ma'am, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she breathed, her voice out of breath. "Superman, thank you!"

"You and your friend take shelter," the Man-of-Steel warned. "Go to the subways underground, those are secure."

Before the Cat could get an interview from him, (which she was about to try and get), Superman flew off into the skies, resuming his battle. Hank picks the camera back up and gives the reporter the thumbs up. "If you didn't hear, the subways and undergrounds are safe," Cat repeated. "Right now we have nearly the whole Justice League fighting this battle. Superman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash, Kid Flash, Batman, Robin, Dr. Fate... all the league members risking their lives. The aliens have spread all across the country and the supers are needed to split up everywhere. Are we outnumbered by these extraterrestrials? Have we finally met our match? This is Cat Grant from GBS news, here to keep you informed."

**~X~X~X~**

Artemis slammed the doors to Bailey's Cafe open, not even bothering to show up in her uniform or give a damn about showing up late. "Hey! The doors are supposed to be locked, we're supposed to be hiding out in here!" one of the customers yelled. Another customer ran over and locked the front door.

"What is going on?" the blonde young woman demanded. "Are the aliens attacking Gotham?"

"They just beamed down. Jeez lady, don't you watch the news?" a rude customer drinking coffee snapped.

Her head whipped towards him. "It's a little fucking hard to watch the news when I'm driving over here!" she snapped.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be out, maybe it's too dangerous!" he yelled back.

"Maybe I'll take that doughnut of yours and stuff it down your—!"

Megan was suddenly in the picture, and she grabbed Artemis by the arm and yanked her towards her. "No way to talk to a customer!" she apprehended quietly. "I'm sorry sir, please, enjoy your coffee." With that said, Megan pulled Artemis into the kitchen with her. "He's right, you should've stayed at your house! It's dangerous, aliens are attacking!"

The blonde already forgot the dick of a customer. "You need to do something, Megan," Artemis replied.

"I am! Our manager has put a lockdown on the place, the alien attack is only six or seven blocks away!"

"No! I mean you need to be out there fighting!"

The auburn haired girl suddenly turned pale. "I... I need to be fighting?" she mumbled.

Artemis put both her hands on Megan's shoulders. "I know the truth," she said. "I know who you are, and I know who Wally really is. I know everything."

There was a deafening silence. The expression on the young woman's face was pure shock, as opposed to Artemis's. "I... I..." she stammered. Suddenly, her voice became hushed. "_Don't hate me._"

"Oh, Megan." The blonde pulled her friend into a tight hug. "I don't hate you, I swear. You were only doing what they told you to do. I love you, Megan, you're my younger sister."

"Actually I'm over forty years old," she mumbled into Artemis's shirt. "Martian aging, it's a lot more complicated." The blonde only hugged her tighter. "I've felt so awful about it," Megan mumbled. "I thought if you ever found out you'd hate me."

"No, no, of course not. But listen to me now, Megan, you need to be out there helping them and fighting. They need you."

Megan pulled out of their hug and shook her head repeatedly. "I can't."

"You can."

"_No._ I can't. I gave up being a hero, now I'm just a girl living in Gotham City. I have a job, I have an apartment, I have a pet kitty."

"That doesn't change who you are. You're M'gann M'orzz, you're a Martian. You're Miss Martian."

Megan's eyes widened. "You know my true name?"

"I know a lot more than you think. Please. I know you can fight."

"I'm too strong for my own good, Artemis. I can't control my telepathic powers. I've hurt people I loved before, even my Uncle J'onn. That's part of the reason I walked away. I couldn't handle myself."

Artemis released a heavy sigh. The more time they spent talking the more time Wally spent risking his life fighting. She had to speak from her heart if she wanted to budge Megan. "You once told me I had the makings of a hero," Artemis said softly. "You once told me I was one of them. Well, you are too. You have the makings of a hero, just like me. You see, I'm hard-headed, I'm stubborn, and I don't take any shit. But you, you're smart, you can handle yourself under pressure, and you can be counted on in a fight. Well Megan, M'gann, I'm counting on you to help them. Wally's out there, and I'm... _I'm fucking scared_. Please. I know you can do it. I know you're a hero."

Tears pricked the edges of Megan's caramel-brown eyes. Artemis felt a lump in her throat herself.

"Okay," Megan muttered. "For you. I'll do it for you."

The older girl released a sigh of relief and stress. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you. And I hate to do this to you, Megan, I really do, but I need you to do something else... I need you to take me with you."

Before Megan could open her mouth and tell Artemis no, (which was what she was going to say), it felt like an earthquake went off and everything started to rumble and shake. Glasses fell from the kitchen cupboards and the two women were jostled back and forth. Artemis grabbed the kitchen counter to brace herself. She knew that whatever was going on, it was likely not an earthquake.

"I see an alien!" one of the customers cried.

Artemis and Megan went back out into the dining room. All around the streets of Bailey's Diner were small gray aliens, with red eyes and small horns. They almost looked like the ones in the movies, but fiercer and much more lethal. Plus, they were carrying a freaking weapon! _What has this world come to when aliens carry guns?_ Artemis asked herself.

"Kroloteans," Megan muttered under her breath.

"Krolo-what-now?" the blonde replied in confusion. "So these little suckers are the bitches that has been attacking the country?"

"But why..." Megan muttered, her own confusion trailing off. "Uncle J'onn told me about Kroloteans once, he said they were a dangerous race, but I never thought they'd be a threat to Earth."

Clearly the Martian girl was lost in her own thoughts. Artemis stopped trying to decode the nonsense she was telling her and turned her head towards the window. The aliens, Kroloteans, whatever they were called, they were stalking around. They were looking for more people.

Why is this all of a sudden happening now? Is it coincidence that at the same time the aliens attack earth, Cheshire tries to get her to join her? She knew her sister Jade. She doesn't want anything unless it benefits her. Can Jade and the alien attacks even be strung together?

_Wait, Jade told you that she worked for an organization. She said she worked for the League of Shadows and she wanted you to join her on that team. _

She had to find Jade. She just _knew_ that this had to do with her, she knew it. _I have to go find Jade. It's dangerous out there, but it's dangerous in here. I can handle myself. I can help, I can make Jade think I want to join her and then backstab her later on. First things first, I've got to get out of here!_

A hand snapped out and grabbed the young woman's wrist. Megan had a serious look on her face. "Don't you dare," she warned.

"Wha-uh? Did you just—"

"Read your mind? Yeah. And no Artemis, it's too—"

"Dangerous? Yeah, I gathered that. Jade is already looking for me, all I have to do is go home where she's expecting me."

"Your house isn't exactly close. It's twenty minutes on bus, so an hour on foot. You have to stay here." Megan let go of her wrist. "You don't get it. Those Kroloteans are out to kill, I don't know why, but they are. If they see you, they'll shoot you."

Artemis thought for a moment. "Martian Manhunter is only seen when he wants to be seen..."

"Oh no! No way! I'm not flying you home and—"

"_Please_."

The auburn haired girl groaned and threw her head back against the wall. She slowly counted to three. "Fine."

**~X~X~X~**

He felt insanely stressed and overwhelmed as he sped through the streets of Metropolis, the city streets like a pinball machine. With pent up rage and frustration Kid Flash hit the aliens in the streets with everything he had, he sent them flying without a second thought. Earth 16 was being invaded. Great. Just when he gets himself a girlfriend.

"Comin' atcha!" a voice called.

Kid Flash whipped his head around and saw the Flash speed past him, holding a woman in his arms. He skidded to a stop and set the shaking civilian down on the ground. "Go underground to the subways, ma'am," Flash told her.

"Th-thank you," she stammered. She gave Flash and his sidekick a quick glance and then started to run off, her heels clacking on the street gravel.

Once she was out of hearing range, KF turned to his partner. "You wanna explain?"

"You haven't been briefed?"

"Uh, yeah, NO. I got a call to show up and the minute I do I'm getting shot at by these stupid aliens! Why exactly are they invading, and why are they doing it _now_?"

As if timed to piss KF off, more beams were fired at the two speedsters, so they ran away and went after more. After they confiscated the next block, Flash had the chance to explain. "The Shadows started up some kind of pact with these aliens. They're working for Ra'as al Ghul, to try and take down, you guessed it, the Justice League."

"The Shadows? Making a pact with aliens?" KF asked in disbelief.

"That's part of it," Flash answered. "This isn't our first run-in with these aliens, we've made enemies with them before. They're called Kroloteans. Annoying as hell, they're little thieves. Anyway, we think Ra'as al Ghul is now in a partnership with Vandal Savage, and it's Vandal whose brought in the Kroloteans. They're planning something and we'd be finding out what, but we've got cities to protect."

Kid Flash may have never heard of Kroloteans, but he knew for damn sure who Vandal Savage was. He had a massive showdown with Batman, Superman, and Wonder Woman nearly a decade ago. After the three heroes came out victorious, he went into hiding. So what, did he spend the last ten years contacting aliens? Obviously their only objective here was to attack the humans, they obviously wanted a fight.

"KF, Flash, come in."

Robin's voice was talking through the earpiece the two speedsters were wearing. "I'm here, what you got?" Flash replied.

"Kroloteans are now in Gotham City," Robin replied.

"Shit," Kid Flash swore. _Artemis_.

"If you need us over there, one of us can go. Superman and the Hawks are helping over here," Flash said.

"Copy that. I need back-up," Robin replied. He then ended the signal.

All Kid Flash had to do was give his mentor a look. "Go," Flash said.

"Thanks." There was a blur of yellow and red. Kid Flash had never run faster. He had to get to Artemis. She was always able to handle herself, but that was because he wasn't there to do it.

Maybe it was a mistake to let her forget him those three awful years, maybe it wasn't the best decision. But now she knew that although she forgot him, he never forgot her. For three years he focused his efforts as Kid Flash, because it was only as Kid Flash that he could think about something other than her. When he was Wally West, he was the guy who let Artemis Crock get away, he was the guy who lost the only girl he loved. But now when he's Wally West, he's with her, he's hers, and that's all he's ever wanted to be.

Now that things have changed, can he still be Wally West and Kid Flash? Can he fight crime and spread justice with Artemis finally at his side? Romance is one of the hardest things to balance in the life of a super, and he knows that. His own Uncle Barry had trouble with Iris, Green Arrow and Black Canary had issues, Superman was really complicated! Could he stay Kid Flash and make Artemis happy?

Or did he have to choose a side?

_Focus Wally, you need to get to Gotham! Stop worrying about the future and worry about now!_

"Right," he said to himself. He kicked his speed up a notch and made it to Gotham nine seconds later.

**~X~X~X~**

She never thought she'd see Megan turn green, but here she was, emerald skin shining and all. She was able to change into Miss Martian fast because of her clothes being made of organic material, or something like that. As much as Artemis wanted to ask her a million questions, now wasn't the time. Miss Martian was suspending her in the air with her telepathic powers and they were flying in the sky. "Where to? Your house or Oliver Queen's?"

"All my stuff is at Uncle Ollie's," Artemis replied. "And did you know he's Green Arrow?"

Megan laughed. "Well, yeah, obviously."

They reached his house after a short period. The blonde was happy to touch the ground again. She knew nobody was home and she quickly opened her door, running into the house and up to her room. Miss Martian followed her. "What are you going to do?" Artemis asked. "Are you going to leave?"

"I should leave," Megan sighed. "But I want to show you something. Oliver would probably be okay with me showing you, this is a life or death situation."

She gave the green-skinned girl a quizzical look. "What?"

"Come with me." Megan started flying down the hallway and Artemis followed her. They went into Oliver's private office. "Where is it?" she muttered to herself, her thoughts trailing off.

"What is going on?"

"Just wait. Aha! There it is!" she exclaimed. Megan flew over to the mirror hanging up on the corner wall. She moved the frame.

"He put that there because his wallpaper was tearing and he was too lazy to replace it," Artemis said.

"No, not lazy," Megan corrected. She dug her fingers into the ripped wallpaper and jerked it down, tearing it off the wall completely. There was a small green button on the wall. "When you push this, the floor will open and there will be a secret passageway," Miss Martian informed. "If you run into any trouble, any at all, go down there."

At this point, the blonde was past getting surprised at every little secret. "Will you be okay?" she asked.

"I hope so," Megan sighed. She turned and faced the young woman. "Time to go fight."

"You know, you look great green," Artemis smiled.

She smiled back. "Thank you." With that, Miss Martian flew out the window of the study, and she was off. Now all Artemis had to do was wait. Hope that Jade would show up and wait. She put the mirror back up on the wall and went downstairs to the kitchen. Anytime now.

_Thirty-one minutes later..._

She's sat down to a glass of milk when Jade finally walks into the room, her mask on and her Cheshire outfit equipped. The older sister stares at her younger one, then leans against the kitchen wall. "It's hardly like Cheshire to just walk in," Artemis commentated.

"Ha, well, there are sometimes when I just don't feel like making a big entrance. Plus, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were waiting for me," Jade replied.

She stared at her older sister. She couldn't see her eyes through her mask. "You'd have guessed correctly," Artemis said, her voice hard. "I remember everything, sis. Down to the last detail."

"About time," Jade sneered. "And I would surely hope you remember everything, you're wearing that necklace." She daringly sat down at the kitchen table across from her, staring her sister down.

Artemis's gray eyes went into slits. "Why are the Kroloteans attacking?"

"Oh, so you know the aliens are Kroloteans."

"Yeah, I do."

"Who told you that? Your fast-flying ginger boyfriend?"

"Maybe he did. But I want to know why they're here."

"What makes you think I'd know?"

"I know you know. Stop fucking around and tell me, Jade."

Her older sister laughed. "You don't want to waste time with chit-chat, huh? Fine. The Kroloteans are actually on my side, sissy, at least, they will be. They're working for the Shadows. Afraid I can't tell you much more."

"Can't or won't?"

"How about a little bit of both? You're still my enemy, after all. Unless of course you've changed your mind."

Damn it, she should have known Jade was a lot smarter than just laying all the cards on the table. "Why did you come?" Artemis then asked.

"Give you a little push. You're coming with me little sis, whether you want to or not." Jade took out her sai sword. "You're of more use to me than I'd like. Unfortunately, if I want the upper-hand in this war, I have to babysit you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're joining the Shadows, Artemis, even if I have to force you. Now here's my last chance to take you away peacefully. Do you accept to come with me?"

If she threw her glass of milk at her, it'd give her enough distraction to run upstairs to Oliver's room and go into the secret passageway. She'd have to run, run fast, but hell if she couldn't do it. Her heart was pounding. She had to make a move. _Now._

"Fuck you!" Artemis screamed, and the heavy glass of milk flew at Jade!

She took off running and heard the sound of shattered glass, and the sound of Jade getting out of her seat and snapping her fingers. Wait, why would she snap her fingers? More sounds of glass shattering was made, and then gruff and shrieking growls filled the air. The blonde realized to her horror, that there were Kroloteans in the house!

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't bring an army?" Jade laughed. She threw tranquilizer-dipped shuriken stars at her young sister. They flew by her head and Artemis jumped out, knocking over a table and using it to block the stars! She then kicked out the table at Jade, making the assassin trip back.

Now she had to run! She dashed towards Oliver's study and stumbled into the room, throwing the mirror down and clicking the button! Before the floor could open up, Kroloteans were coming at her, appearing out of seemingly nowhere. They clawed at her and she fought them off, throwing them off of her desperately!

The floor opened and there was a dark chute leading to safety. Artemis jumped forward, sliding down the chute head first. But she wasn't getting away. A chain wrapped around her leg and jerked her up, and she screamed as she was brought out of the chute and back in the study. "I was safe!" she yelled.

Jade tightened the chain on her leg and kicked her younger sister in the mouth, rendering her unconscious. Artemis immediately fell lifeless to the ground. Cheshire huffed for a few minutes, finally taking the chain out from around her leg. "Now you're mine," she spat viciously. "You're the Shadow's woman now."

**A/N**

**A lot to cover in a little time! Okay, so first, I'm sorry if you all feel like the alien Krolotean plot is randomly thrown together. I was actually planning on putting the alien element in halfway through this story. So I'm not sure how graceful I added it in, but I decided to start it off as a shocking bang. This is Alternate Universe so why not? XD **

**Second, this chapter is what I call a set-up chapter. This story is in its final chapter runnings, and I've decided it'll end with a bang. So the last few chapters, yeah, expect a lot to go down. Fireworks my readers, fireworks.**

**Speaking of fireworks, happy early 4th! Whoo! 8D And thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. I appreciate all of it, I really do, it truly means the world for you to read my story and tell me what you think. It encourages me to pursue my dreams of being a published author :) **

**Thank you for reading a please review! Have a safe weekend, I'm gonna go drink some rootbeer. Much love and randomness and rootbeer.**

**~Luna**


	13. Chapter 13

**Running After You**

**Warning: **High T, so that means language :O

**~X~X~X~**

_If only I had been faster. _

He was too late. The minute Kid Flash got to Gotham he helped Robin with fighting, he was even surprised that Miss Martian was there! The three spent hours upon hours fighting aliens, helping the poor people, getting everyone to safety. The whole time he did his job he couldn't stop worrying aout Artemis.

Finally, it was too much for him. He threw up in a trash can, the thought of Artemis is danger making him sick, the exhaustion of his body making him sick. He might've looked pathetic, leaning over a subway trashcan throwing up his guts, but he really didn't give a crap.

Kid Flash knew he had to leave. He had to find Artemis. Something wasn't right. In the fifteen hours since he last saw her, she would've contacted him. Granted, he wasn't exactly checking his text messages with the Earth being under attack, but she would have said something to Miss Martian, Robin, anybody. Fifteen hours and nothing from her. He knew something was wrong.

When he finally lifted his head, he's looking straight at Robin, and his best friend already knows what he's going to say. "We can hold down the fort here," the Boy Wonder tells him. "You need to go."

His words of permission suddenly make him forget how tired he already is. "She's at Oliver's house, Megan told me," KF said. "But she's been there four hours on hours and hasn't contacted anyone. That's not like her at all."

"Can you make it from Gotham to Star City?"

"Of course."

Robin put a hand on his shoulder. "Wait. Zee told me to give you this." He handed him an orange soda.

Kid Flash gave his friend a look. "Um... tell her thanks?"

"She charmed it to give you energy, smart guy. Zatanna isn't about to randomly buy you an orange soda, she doesn't like you _that_ much," Robin smirked.

He scoffed. "Well excuse me."

"Now Artemis, she likes me enough, she'd buy me a soda," the young man added slyly. Kid Flash opened his soda and drank it all in a few seconds. And of course, because of all the carbonation, he belched loudly afterward. "Nice," Robin snickered. "Make it back, okay?"

The red-headed hero nodded. "You know it." With that, he took off running.

**~X~X~X~**

He couldn't get there fast enough. Eighteen seconds might has well been eighteen days, eighteen months, eighteen years! Honestly, those were the longest seconds of his life. But when he arrives he's Wally, not Kid Flash. So because of that, Wally doesn't need to knock, Wally can bust in through the door like a BAMF, which is just what he did.

"Wally."

"Black Canary."

Dinah was waiting at the front door, leaned against the wall with her hands held together, her mouth in a sad frown. All he had to do was look at her to know. Artemis...

"No," he murmured. The speedster fell to his knees. "No, I'm too late."

"We all were," Dinah told him. "Jade got her, Wally. She never made it in the safe room, Jade got her before she could."

The feeling that came over him was horrible. It was worse than being shot with a hundred bullets, stabbed with a thousand knives, being thrown off a cliff and hitting every pointed rock. Wally felt numbed. He lost her.

_You didn't run fast enough._

The next thing he knows, Dinah is holding him, comforting him in a motherly type way. "I'm sorry," she told him quietly. "But she's not dead, Wally. She's been kidnapped. She's safe, for now."

"You don't know that!"

"I know the Shadows don't take hostages too often. They have Artemis for a reason."

"They're dead! All of them!" he shouted. He was out of Black Canary's arms and standing up, his hands in tight fists and his eyes gleaming with fury. "Everything is falling apart! The Earth is under attack, people are being murdered, and Artemis is missing! I hate it! I hate it all!" he screamed. Using his speed, he back-kicked a chair harshly, sending it into the wall. It broke into pieces the minute it connected with the wall. "FUCK!" Wally screamed. "I CAN'T EVEN KEEP HER SAFE! I CAN'T KEEP EARTH SAFE! IT'S ALL FUCKING COMING APART!"

He yelled, he threw things, he broke things. Dinah stayed quiet, watched him, stayed on the floor. Finally, he was back in front of her, huffing and puffing.

"Wally," she finally said.

"No, please, don't tell me it'll be alright," he replied. His voice was cracked. "Don't tell me everything is going to be okay. Because I can't believe that, not now. I don't believe in anything right now." What despair he had in his tone.

She hesitated. She stayed quiet for a few more seconds while he tried to get a handle on himself. "Wally," she then repeated. He lifted his head and looked at her. What despair in those bright green eyes. "I believe we're going to win, even if you don't believe it." Dinah then leaned in closer. "But one thing I think we both can believe in; that you're going to do whatever you can to get her back."

Something in his eyes shifted. "I am," he mumbled. "I'll do everything and anything."

"And that's why we can't lose," Dinah told him, allowing a small smile on her face. "We're not gonna let them win."

**~X~X~X~**

_Eight days later..._

She didn't know where in the hell she was, but she knew she wasn't _safe_. Or comfortable, for that matter. Before her eyes even opened, it registered in her brain that she was lying on a hard concrete floor, it was dark, and there were chains around her wrists. Not to mention she felt like she had a hangover, which wasn't fair because she didn't have a night of drinking beforehand. That was the POINT of a hangover! Sheesh!

Artemis wasn't in any hurry to open her eyes. She knew she was captured and the minute she'd open them, she'd probably see Jade standing over her, taunting her. Just like when they were little. "I win, Artemis," Jade would always sneer. "You lose, I win!"

Oh, how much she hated Jade right now. _If only I had Megan's telepathic powers, _Artemis mused, _I'd throw Jade out of the room. Out of the building. Out of the country! _

But alas, Artemis didn't have Miss Martian's amazing telepathic powers. She also didn't have Megan Morse's amazing patience, because the suspense was too much for her. She opened her eyes.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

There were three people the young woman was expecting to see. Jade, obviously, to gloat about her capture. Ra'as al Ghul, because he was the leader of the stupid Shadows. Black Spider, not her first guess, but he always had a knack for showing up when he wasn't wanted... which was every time.

However, the person standing in front of her was someone she never though she'd see. Someone she hated, not Jade-level hate, but close enough.

Roy Harper.

Of course, he was wearing some stupid domino mask and some red get-up outfit, with a basket of arrows strapped to his back and a quiver in his hands. "Artemis Crock," he said when she looked at him in surprise. "Welcome to the Shadows."

"Honestly, how freaking stupid do you think I am?" was her reply. "I know you're Roy, Roy. A mask doesn't cover that up very well."

He kept his composure but something flickered in his eyes. "I'm Red Arrow."

"Uh-huh. Bit of a rip-off from Green Arrow, eh Roy?"

That did it. "How do you know who I am?" he yelled, his voice more angry than loud.

She rolled her eyes. "We've pretty much been enemies since I started visiting Uncle Ollie. You really think that when you put a mask on that changes? I mean seriously, put some more effort in. You could have dyed your hair. Disguised your voice. Put on a fake tattoo, might as well, your outfit shows off your arms. All in all, you get a 'D' in effort."

Roy growled and Artemis smirked. Awesome, she was getting him angry.

"Never mind me," he snarled. "I'd be concerned about yourself. You're our captive now, Artemis. You're not leaving anywhere anytime soon. You have no choice but to join us."

"Do I get my own name ending in 'Arrow' too? Oh, and maybe a giftcard to the dollar store you bought your mask in?"

"SHUT UP!"

She laughed. "Why the hell are you here anyway? I mean, I always knew you were a pretentious prick, so that's why the 'shock factor' of seeing you isn't that high. But humor me, Roy, why are you on the baddie's side?"

He composed himself, again. "You really don't know, do you?"

"No."

"Jade didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?"

Now it was Roy's turn to smirk. "Arty, I'm not just your enemy. I'm your brother-in-law."

There was a defining silence between the two. "You shut the fuck up," Artemis then said.

"Ah, what's wrong? You don't want a 'pretentious prick' as a brother-in-law?"

"NO ONE wants that!"

"Well too bad! Jade and I are married, you little bitch!"

Artemis didn't believe him. She couldn't. It was just too out there for her! Her sister... married? To Roy Harper? Didn't Jade have STANDARDS? Yes, she was evil, but even evil has standards! The young woman started to stutter, and Roy crossed his arms happily. "Wha-ah-I... I never saw Uncle Ollie get an invitation to your wedding!" she finally accused.

"I DID invite him to the wedding! He didn't care enough to show!"

"DUDE! You were marrying my sister! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Actually, I didn't know Jade was your sister," Roy explained. "I knew her as Jade Nygen. I didn't even know she was Cheshire until our honeymoon. But I decided to join her." He then sneered, "Although I almost reconsidered when I found out who her sister was." **(A/N BURN! XD )**

Artemis blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I don't want to have this fight with you, _now_," she growled. "Go on, proceed to tell me how much you and the Shadows plan on torturing me. Scare me. Make she shake with shivers. I've seen the movies, Roy, I know how this goes."

Now Roy was really pissed. That was exactly what he was there to do. But with Artemis all chalant and unfazed, she probably wouldn't get scared, which took the fun out of it! He couldn't help but sulk for a quick second. _Jade said she'd be scared. Pfft. I should've known better. She just wanted me to deal with her._

There were a few awkward moments of... well... silence. The two had their arms crossed and refused to look at each other. Exactly like little kids.

"So..." Artemis then said, breaking the silence. Her voice trailed off.

"So..." Roy replied, stubbornly.

"Where did you guys... honeymoon?"

"Hong Kong."

"What the hell?"

He chuckled. "Her idea. It was fun though."

"Cool. I guess."

"Yup."

More awkward silence. The two still refused to look at each other.

"So..." Roy began, his voice trailing off.

"So..." Artemis replied.

"College, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I guess."

Even more awkward silence. By now Artemis was considering pretending to fall unconscious. It was that awkward. Roy was considering stabbing himself with his arrow. It was that awkward. It was just... awful.

"So..." they both said at the same time. They both finally looked at each other. "Screw it, I give up. What is the Shadows planning to do with me?" Artemis asked.

Roy sighed. "Well as you probably know, Kroloteans have attacked Earth. They were brought here by Vandal Savage, who's teamed up with our leader, Ra'as al Ghul. The Kroloteans kill the Justice League, take out a chunk of the Earth population, leaving enough humans to control by Savage and the Shadows."

"Do you even hear yourself? How can you be so okay with this? Look Roy, I won't lie, I don't like you at all. But it wasn't because I thought you were evil. You were just an ass."

"Thanks," he quipped dryly.

"No!" Artemis exclaimed. "I know you're not okay with this! I know you're not a murderer! You may not be the one doing the killing, the Kroloteans are, but you're conforming to that and allowing it! That makes you just as bad!"

He said nothing. "I'm on whatever side Jade is on," he then answered, his voice low.

"Jade wouldn't let this happen, either," the young woman spat. "But I guess she's not the person I thought she was. I guess she's just as evil as everyone else."

"Jade has been through more than you know, Artemis."

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded. Roy headed towards the door, turning his back on her. "ANSWER ME!" Artemis screamed. "NOW!"

He paused. "It means that sometimes, you go too far before you realize it. Jade can't go back." He then opened the door and left.

Once again, she was alone. She hollered bloody murder at the top of her lungs in frustration. She would've screamed louder if she had any idea how long she had been kidnapped...

**~X~X~X~**

Zatanna was on the couch, sleeping after staying up three days straight. Bags started to form under her eyes but she was too busy to care about that. The eighteen year old magician stirred restlessly, and her eyes slowly peeled open. Dick was sitting down in front of her, staring at her with his big blue eyes. It was rare for him not to be wearing his domino mask or sunglasses, even when it was just the two. Something was wrong.

She stared at him for a few moments, her brain connecting wires so she'd fully wake up. "Rich," Zatanna said softly.

"Go back to sleep, Zee," he commanded softly.

"No, something is wrong." Then again, their whole lives were wrong. This battle had gone on more than a week. The people were scared, everyone was in hiding, and the Kroloteans were outnumbering them. They were losing. The Justice League were going nonstop to infiltrate the Shadows and get a lock on Vandal Savage. Everyone was trying to do so much. Keeping humanity safe. Fighting off the enemy. None of them had time to breathe. They had to find the Shadows, no matter what.

So for the two teenagers to be alone together was a rare moment. The nineteen-year-old raven-haired young man stared at Zatanna on the couch. "I'm just not feeling the aster, that's all," he mumbled quietly.

She sat up and crawled to the other end of the couch, resting her head on his shoulder. Dick was the only one she cuddled. Zatanna wasn't exactly the huggy-type. It had been awhile since she buried her face in his torso, smelled his subtle cologne that reminded her of peppermints. "Hey now," she said. "It's okay."

"I... I know..." he mumbled. "But I don't feel okay."

"I know." She hugged him tighter. "But I feel better with you and- _who in the hell gave you that necklace_?" Zatanna sat up and glared at him. There was a silver locket around his neck. "Bitch, I know you're not cheating on me!"

He gave her a dubious look. "You just call me bitch?"

She shrugged. "So I've spent too much time with Rocket. What. Is. THAT?"

Dick laughed. "Your jellyness actually made me feel better."

"Jellyness?"

"Jealousy, Zee."

"Don't 'Zee' me. Why are you wearing a necklace I didn't give you? Oh god. No. NO! Don't tell me Wally gave that to you! I knew you guys had a bromance, and I thought it was funny, but bromances don't include jewelry-giving!"

Once again, he gave his girlfriend an odd look. She gave a small laugh. "Okay, I give up. I can't do the 'jealous-girlfriend-act' it's too ridiculous. No, seriously, what's with the bling?"

"I bought it for myself," he admitted. "And I got a matching one for you, too."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, that's so sweet! And here I was teasing you with the bromance thing. Rich, you're so- hey, wait, isn't this what Wally did with Artemis?"

He coughed nervously. "Maybe."

Zatanna laughed. "Incredible! You're not even original!"

"Hey, I can be original, okay? I just didn't have time to think because I've been busy lately," he defended.

"Uh-huh, sure Rich. Well luckily for you, originality doesn't matter. It's the thought, and it's very sweet. But why haven't you given me the matching necklace?" she asked. The Boy Wonder gave her a sheepish look. "You lost it, didn't you?"

"It's the thought that counts, you just said that."

"Ugh! Whatever! I bet Artemis didn't lose the necklace Wally gave her and vice versa!"

"Now I haven't actually said I've lost it," he pointed out. "Misplaced is a much better word." Zatanna's eyes grew wide and she gasped, putting her hand over her 'O' shaped mouth. "What? What is it, Zee?" he asked in concern. She jumped up from the couch and out of her boyfriend's soft hug. Now he really wanted to know what was up. "Zee?"

Her head whipped around and she faced him. "Rich, Wally gave Artemis a necklace."

"Right."

"Artemis is with the Shadows."

"Right."

"If I find Artemis, I find the Shadows!"

"Right?"

She grabbed his hand and tugged him up. "Follow me!" Dick let Zatanna pull him by the hand and they ran through the Justice Cave, down hallways filled with Justice League members, each one looking at the hurrying teens. They finally came to the last room at the end of the hall and she tried the door. "Locked!" Zatanna exclaimed. "Quick Rich, use your awesome ninja-boy skills and bust down the door!"

He really wasn't in a position to question her. He kicked the door and it fell down instantly, breaking in half. "Wait, this is Wally's room," he then realized.

"Yes, duh!"

Zatanna tugged him inside and Wally was on his bed. The speedster woke up from his nap and he saw the two. The bags under his eyes were worse than hers. He only slept five hours over the past eight days. "What the hell?" Wally mumbled.

"NECKLACE, ARTEMIS, YOU, MAGIC!" she screamed.

"What?" Now he was _really_ confused.

Dick sighed. "Zatanna thinks she can find the Shadows if you give her your necklace since Artemis has a matching one."

"Oh." Wally quickly took off his necklace and threw it to her, the magician catching it with her magic. Could he really be close to finding Artemis? After eight agonizing days of little sleep and little hope?

Zatanna held her hands out in the air. "Dnif eht riap ot ecalcken, swodahs ni gnidih!"

After she chanted her magic words, the necklace started to glow bright green. She blinked her eyes and when they opened again, they were the matching color of green. The two men stared in awe, even Dick had never seen her eyes glow that color. Long antagonizing seconds ticked by.

Finally, she fell to the floor. Of course, Dick caught her in time. "Zee? Zee! Come on, come back to me," he told her, shaking her lightly. Wally picked his necklace up off the floor.

Her eyes opened, returned to their normal color. "Artemis is alive. She's with the Shadows. They're at a new base." She told them the location.

Dick and Wally exchanged looks. "I have to tell Batman," the raven-haired one then said. "The League has to know."

"No. If the whole Justice League goes after the Shadows, they'll kill Artemis. She's their bait, don't you see? They'll kill her if anything threatens them."

The Boy Wonder stood up, bringing his girlfriend up with him. "This is bigger than Artemis, Wally. You know I care about her safety, just like you. But what are we supposed to do? I have to tell Batman. I can't betray him and go behind his back."

Wally shook his head. "Man, I'm not asking that! Tell Batman. Tell the Justice League. Tell everyone! But give me a headstart. Let me go and try to rescue Artemis first. At least give me a chance. I can get there in less than a minute. You can tell Batman in an hour. That will be long enough. Please."

"It's suicide, Wally. You can't waltz into the Shadows and save Artemis. There are Kroloteans, there are the actual Shadow members like Black Spider and Cheshire, and if they find you they will kill you."

His green eyes were desperate. "I have to. I will do anything to get her back. If it means risking my life, so be it. I have to at least try, Dick. I have to at least try. Because I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if she died and I could have stopped it. I don't think I could take that."

There was no mistaking Wally West.

The two friends looked at each other. They had been friends ever since they were sidekicks at fifteen and thirteen. They had been through a lot together. They were teammates, best friends, brothers. And in all their years of friendship, Wally had never asked for something like this from Dick.

Zatanna looked at the expression on his face.

"Okay," he finally said. "Okay. I'll wait. I'll wait to tell them."

The red-head nodded slowly. "Thank you. Thank you, man."

"I'm only giving you two hours, Wally. If you end up captured with her, we can come save you. Just try not to get killed. Please, for the love of god, don't get yourself fucking killed. Or I'll have the worst guilt trip, ever."

Wally gave an encouraging smile. "You can count on me." He gave the two a slight nod and then zoomed out of his room.

The magician or the ninja said nothing to each other. "Are you going to be alright?" she then asked softly. She was surprised when Dick leaned over and kissed her. _Good luck, Wally._ _Find Artemis, _she thought.

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter kicked my ass _ lol! Now for my comments on the chapter.**

**Run Wally! Run and save Artemis! RUN BOI! XD Ohmygosh, I loved the Artemis/Roy scene. Okay, let me just say, I don't hate Roy, Red Arrow, whatever. He just makes a great villain. That doesn't mean he's not awesome. He is. But I love making him fight with Artemis. It's just... so... wonderful lol! I don't hate any YJ character, I like them all! Even the baddies! So no, I'm not Roy-hatin'. I just like making him the villian :D **

**Zatanna might have seemed OOC, but I can see her teasing Robin a lot. And then when she screams, "Use your awesome ninja boy skills and kick down this door' well, I just loved that xD**

**Thank you so much for reading. This story will be over after 15 chapters even. Heads up. I really appreciate all the reviews and faves, thank you so much. It's an honor, truly. **

**Much love, **

**~Luna**


	14. Chapter 14

**Running After You **

**Warning: **High T, so that means language :O

**~X~X~X~**

"Fuck. Eight days."

The young woman was in disbelief over this. She had been gone eight days. What has happened in her absence? What has happened to the earth? Actually, screw the earth, what about Wally? She hated to be the damsel in distress that longed for her rescuer/prince charming. But she _was_ in distress, and she hoped someone would come save her.

That hope lasted about twenty minutes. "Fuck this, I'm rescuing myself," she grumbled to herself. "You know what the problem was with the princesses? They lacked ingenuity." Artemis was trapped in a standard cell, which was odd for a place like the League of Shadow's headquarters. But then again, you had to get inside their HQ, so going cheap for a prison cell was no big deal.

She took the bobby pin that was in her hair and held it to her face. "Please, picking a lock with a bobby pin, don't just be a trick in the movies." Artemis snaked her hand around to the lock and jammed her hair clip in, starting to jiggle it every which way. She had no idea what she was doing, if there was a special maneuver to this, but fuck it, she was desperate.

_Snap. _

"DAMN!" she hissed. Her pin snapped in half. "Oh this figures! The movies always lie! How can a simple bobby pin open a freaking door? Gah, I'm such an idiot. Fucking movies and their fucking lies! Fuck!"

What the blonde failed to notice, was that the door creaked open, and the movies did in fact tell the truth, they were in fact not lying. When Artemis finished her little profanity fit, she noticed this. "Oh. Well. That's um... yeah." She put a hand on the door, "Thanks."

Why she felt the need to thank the door, it was unknown, but after she did she left the cell. The young woman was always good about being stealthy. Sure, she wasn't Robin level stealthy, but she was a lot higher than Megan, let alone Wally.

Alright, if they had anyone outside the door keeping watch, she was screwed. Or was she? Artemis looked around the room. There were no cameras. But there _was_ something she could use. Sticking out of the wall was a pipe, probably used for water, who the hell knows. She kicked the pipe out and thanks to it being incredibly old and her impressive kick, she got it off the wall. It was now in the young woman's grip, the rust rubbing around her fingertips.

The only thing Artemis Crock was armed with was an old rusty pipe. But she was getting out of the Shadow's headquarters. Now. And when she did, she'd find the Justice League, more importantly she'd find Wally.

**~X~X~X~**

When the young superhero arrived at the Shadow's hidden location, it was the first time the young man felt on his own. He'd been on missions with his Uncle Barry ever since he was fifteen, tag-teaming and having fun with Robin, hitting on every Black Canary super that he ever came across. There were many, many times when being a hero wasn't fun and games. There were events in the young man's life when he did screw up, he did make a mess, he did do the wrong thing. But he had his friends and teammates to help him. He had support.

Now, he had nothing. Not now, anyway. Yet, at the same time, that's the way he wanted it. Because this was more than a rescue mission, this was more than saving the woman he loves. This was proving that he is no longer Kid Flash, he's a hero all on his own. A man who's made mistakes but has learned from them. A man who can face his demons and even when he feels like there's nothing left, he can keep on going. Keep on fighting.

_Keep on running. _

The Shadows were smart, and now teamed up with Vandal Savage they were even more strategic. Their location was at an abandoned oil rig off the east coast. It wasn't even on land, it was off on its own island (that, coincidentally, was owned by Lex Luthor).

Luckily, the speedster didn't need to use a boat or swim twenty miles to reach the rig. He ran on the water, with quite the ease. Now that he was on land, hidden behind a few stray barrels, he surveyed the outside. Wally needed a way inside. Now.

Then his opportunity came. Black Spider exited from the inside, walking towards the docks that had several helicopters parked and ready to be used. Wherever he was going he needed to get in that helicopter to do it.

"Game time," Kid Flash whispered to himself.

Black Spider opened the door to the chopper.

_Wham!_

The assassin slammed into the chopped head first, Kid Flash coming up behind him and slamming him into it! The blow to the head alone was enough to disorient him, but that wasn't enough for the red-headed speedster. He grabbed him by his head and slammed him against the helicopter again!

Out cold.

Black Spider stood no chance against two head pounds. Not just that, they happened simultaneously at a rapid pace. Wally then threw him inside the helicopter and jumped in himself, closing the door behind him. He had an idea.

**~X~X~X~**

The door opened, slowly, very slowly, what lay on the other side was unknown. Her head peaked out. It was clear. There wasn't much time, she needed to get going. The Shadows will know she broke out. Artemis was presented with a choice; go left, or go right.

_Go left._

She listened to her inner voice and veered left, doing a fast-walk but still managing to stay silent. There wasn't much known about the Shadow's headquarters. It didn't appear there were guards, but that was probably because there were _assassins_ instead. Artemis quickly accepted that at any moment she could be killed. But that was the price of trying to escape. That was the price of trying to reach Wally. And hell, it was worth it.

She came to the end of the hall and leaned up against the hall, listening if there were voices. Nothing was heard. She peaked her head and looked out. No one was there. Quickly Artemis rounded the corner of the hall, fast-walking her way down it. When she got to the end, she heard voices, and her heart pounded so loud it almost drowned them out.

The voices sounded like two, whose they were was unknown. Two men, both sounded happy, discussing something important. Artemis listened carefully to their conversation.

"So tell me again, where did you get those pants?"

"Look nice, don't they?"

"Yeah, I wanna get me a pair!"

"Well get this; I got these pants at K-Mart."

"No, you're kidding!"

"Dead serious."

_You have got to be kidding me, _the young woman thought to herself. _Seriously? This is the place two grown men talk about fashion? No wonder Jade tried to leave. _

To her relief, it sounded like the two men were going to opposite way. Good, she didn't have to wield her rusty pipe just yet. However, as their footsteps got farther away, there was one that got closer. "Hey, Black Spider," one of the men greeted. "Weren't you going to Gotham to meet Savage?"

"Plans changed."

Artemis's eyes widened. _Fuck! _

She saw the assassin's shadow get more defined as he came closer to her. He was going to turn the corner at any moment. One good swing. That's all she needed. _Aim for his head to disorient him, then go beast and beat the shit out of him. _Her whole body was shaking. She was going to do this.

Black Spider rounded the corner.

_WHAM!_

Artemis's pipe connected with his forearm. His reflexes were fast. But today, she would be faster. As soon as the pipe hit his forearm, she kicked him back, and didn't even allow him a moment to steady himself. The young woman lunged at him, bringing him to the ground and swinging away! "Stop!" Black Spider exclaimed, but there was no containing her desperate fury.

He shoved her off him and she fell against the wall. It didn't matter. The pain didn't matter. When her enemy was knocked out on the floor she would worry about herself. "Ah!" Artemis shouted as she lunged for him again.

"Stop it, just listen!" Black Spider exclaimed. He struggled against her. Finally, the assassin had both her wrists in his tight grip. He slammed Artemis against the wall, still holding her wrists, and trapped her legs with his body weight so she couldn't kick him. She writhed and struggled, but he was stronger.

"LET ME GO!" Artemis screamed, but it was useless. Black Spider pinned her down with his body weight. He was too close, too intimately close to her.

And then he crossed a line. He somehow had the lower part of his mask rolled up, so when he kissed her, it was with his own lips, not through the mask. His kiss silenced her, made her eyes widen and her blood boil. Artemis expected Black Spider to fight her, kill her! Not _kiss _her! That was somehow worse! "Mmmph!" she screamed, but her protests were muffled against her enemy.

Instead he brought a hand behind her neck and grabbed a fistful of hair, delving deeper into her mouth. She was losing her power of wills. No, she didn't want to kiss Black Spider back. But there was something _strange_ about his lips against hers. A moan slipped from her mouth. It wasn't just his kiss that was intoxicating, it was the dip, curve, and mold of his body pressed _right_ up next to hers.

_Wait, he let go of one of your wrists! _

She pushed him off of her, their lips coming off with a pop. Black Spider laughed. "I'LL MAIM YOU!" Artemis screamed.

Then his mask came off.

And it wasn't Black Spider who just kissed her; it was Wally.

Her eyes grew wide and tears welled up. This wasn't happening. Was this happening? Was that really him?

"Hey babe," he told her, his voice husky and tired. She should have known it was Wally kissing her; why else would it have felt so good? Although, to be fair, she really did think it was him. You know, mask covering the face.

"Wally," she breathed. "Oh god, it's you." Artemis pulled him to her by wrapping her arms around his shoulders. The tears in her eyes fell, but no more came to fall again. Her legs wrapped around his waist while he kept her against the wall. Lover's reunion.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, and there was pain in his voice.

"I know, I'm sorry too."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know. I guess so you're not sorry all by yourself," she answered lamely.

Wally chuckled, kissing the side of her neck. "We're going to get out of here. The Justice League will be here soon. We won't be alone for long."

"Too bad we can't just make out until then." They both laughed, and it was nice that there was some happiness after so long of dread and horror. Her legs untangled from him and he set her down on the ground. "So I'm guessing you ran into Black Spider and took his costume?" Artemis asked.

He nodded. "Actually, yeah. I literally ran into him. Knocked him out, dressed like him, walked right into the headquarters." Wally smirked and put back on the mask.

"And the Kroloteans?"

"We're still in war against them, yes." He now held onto her arm. "Come on, we've got to go." There was no need for him to tell the blonde what hell he'd been through since she was kidnapped. There was no need for her to the red-headed young man how badly she needed to see him, almost to the point where it hurt.

Sirens went off, sending both of their hearts into mini heart attacks. "The League got here sooner than we think," she said.

"Come on, we need to go."

They both started running down the hallways, not going Flash-fast, but faster than Artemis normally would have ran. "We're not staying to help fight?" she asked.

"No, I'm getting you out of here," Wally answered sharply.

"You know, I can fight with you. I may not have powers, but I've got a rusty pipe!"

If she was trying to make a joke, it wasn't going to work. However, perhaps Fate was listening to the young woman, because as they rounded the next corner there was trouble— they were ambushed. Wally and Artemis halted to a stop. Across the hallway were Jade and Red Arrow.

"Oh, hey guys, I was just taking our prisoner and—"

"We know you're Kid Flash, idiot," Jade interrupted. She didn't have her Cheshire mask on, which was surprising in the least.

Red Arrow had his arrow cocked back and ready to fire, but he wasn't about to shoot it just yet; he always knew when the perfect time to release would be. He was staying silent.

Again, the two sisters faced each other, each one having a red-head by their side.

"Jade. You don't want this," Artemis said slowly.

"You don't know what I want!" her sister yelled. Cheshire had finally reached her breaking point. "I know what I want, I've always known! And not you or dad can ever tell me different! I want to be in charge of the Shadows, I want to be even better than dad ever was! I'm on of the most deadliest assassins and I deserve to be the best!"

Artemis shook her head. "If I mean anything to you, you'll put your weapons away. You don't need to prove that you're better than dad, Jade. You are. We're the only ones we have left..." her voice started to crack from pent-up emotions. Her older sister, the girl she grew up with. She loved her, she honestly loved her older sister. "Please Jade... let me go..."

"I'm in too deep."

"But you want out! I know you do, Roy told me!"

Jade snapped her head towards Red Arrow. "You _told _her?" she asked in a biting tone.

The archer simply rolled his eyes. "Big whoop-de-doo," he replied sarcastically.

"Whoa, that's Roy? As in Roy Harper? Roy Harper, Green Arrow's assistant Roy Harper?" Wally asked dubiously.

"There are not that many Roy Harpers," Red Arrow quipped dryly.

Even though they were having a conversation, that didn't change the fact that there was a battle in full swing. Either Jade made a decision or not; let her sister pass, or fight her. She knew it, too.

Her arm lowered. The sais were put back inside her belt. Her eyes couldn't look at her sister though. "You know why I'm doing this?" she asked.

Artemis surprised everyone by quickly crossing the room and pulling Jade into a hug. Wally and Roy didn't know what to do, they both didn't expect to see the sisters hug. Wally half-expected Jade to put a sai in Artemis (which, of course, he would prevent).

"You're doing this because your family means more to you than your duty as Shadow," Artemis answered, in a low voice. "And that's what makes you better than dad. His daughters didn't come first." She lifted her head and looked at her brother-in-law. "Roy?"

"Artemis," he replied warily.

The blonde young woman gave him a smile. "I don't hate you so much."

He scoffed, but returned her smile. "Ditto, I guess."

Wally zipped beside Artemis, putting a protective arm over her. "Get going," Jade said to them both. "Arty, seems we've both found men. I wonder who will be an aunt first." She smirked.

That was all that needed to be said. Wally and Artemis ran off, while Red Arrow and Jade's fate remained unknown. If they stayed in the Shadows, it was unlikely. Although, there was a very good chance that Artemis would be an aunt before Jade.

**~X~X~X~**

It was League against League. As much as Artemis worried about Miss Martian, Black Canary, and Green Arrow, she knew Wally wouldn't let her help them. He had abandoned the Black Spider costume (as it was not engineered for his speed) and was in his black Kid Flash suit, that he luckily wore under the fake one.

Explosions sounded off the oil rig, imminent chaos and battle of power and wills. Artemis could see all of this outside the window inside the rig. Once her and Wally step out there, they're stepping into the battle. "We have to fight," she told him. "Are we really going to just abandon them in the middle of a war?"

He looked at her with his solemn green eyes. "Don't make this harder, Arty," he whispered.

"But Wally—"

Before she could finish her sentence, the superhero grabbed her hand and tugged her to him, lifting her up in his arms. Now Kid Flash was holding her, and he sped off at top super speed! Her head spun wildly as he dashed across the Atlantic Ocean, water spraying on her so hard it felt like icy daggers! The only thing she could think of was, _We're running on water, we're running on water!_

And too soon were they on land, and she was dropped to her feet on a wooden floor. Head still spinning like a washing machine, she felt to the floor, eyes wide with delirium and confusion. "Wh-where are we?!"

"You're back on the mainland, safe inside a small loading warehouse. There's a teleport to the Justice Cave, all you need to do is wait there and when I return, we'll go back there together. Lay low. Don't leave this warehouse."

Her eyes grew wide. "Wally! Don't leave me! What are you doing?!"

Kid Flash shook his head. "The last thing I want to do is leave you, but I had to make a choice. My first priority was getting you to safety. Now, I have to go back and fight. But I will come back to you, Artemis. I swear to you, I will." His voice is gruff, laced with tiredness and determination.

The young woman stared up at him with wide eyes. "Don't you see? I want to be there, with you! I want to fight too!"

Wally kneeled down, never breaking his gaze with her. "You've been fighting for me, Artemis. You've been fighting for me longer than you know. I just need you to stay here. Please. Please understand."

This was something she did understand, even if she didn't want to. How far her life had come. She was a cocktail waitress/cafe waitress, could make rent, never had time to study college, love scorned young woman. Then, she's saved by Kid Flash, reconnects with Wally West, and her life turns upside down. Will she ever return to her little apartment building? Will her and Megan ever get to have a shopping day? Will life ever just go back to being normal?

No, probably not.

But it didn't need to be normal if Wally West was in it. And how did she know he would return? What if he didn't? What if this was the end, life was a bitch, and love was cruel?

_No matter how far you run_ _No matter how long it takes_ _I'll always be running after you_

Slowly, she nodded her head. "Okay, Wally," the young woman croaked. "But you'll come back. I know you'll come back."

"Look up at me, Artemis."

She did as he said. Wally was holding out his silver key necklace. He wore it under his Kid Flash costume. Artemis gave a small smile and held out her silver locket. That was enough. "Go," she whispered.

And he did. Perhaps he should have lingered longer, but that would have made things harder. He was gone, off to fight, and that's what he should be doing. Artemis stayed on the floor of the dark warehouse, bringing her knees to her chest. Her hand was still on the locket.

**~X~X~X~** "Artemis. Artemis, wake up, can you hear me?"

Lids lifted, and gleaming gray eyes opened. "Wally?"

"No."

Her eyes opened fully. "Uncle Ollie!" she shrieked. Green Arrow pulled her into a hug, both of them not saying a word before doing so. "Are you alright?! What's happened, did I fall asleep?"

"It's been ten hours."

"Crap, I can't believe I fell asleep. I waited as long as I could! Are you alright? What happened?"

"Calm down, kiddo. I'm fine. Dinah is fine. Megan is fine. Good news is, we beat the baddies. But the Kroloteans are still on earth and they're still a pain in the ass, so consider taking them out a clean-up job. Look, I can't give you specifics, you're not a League member, but I can tell you that the Shadows are beaten." Oliver lifted Artemis to her feet. "Come on, we need to go."

She gave him a worried look. "Go? Go where?"

"The Cave."

"Like hell I'm going to some cave!"

He chuckled. "The Justice Cave."

"Oh."

He tugged her wrist and started walking. "Wait, Ollie, why are you taking me there?" she questioned.

"It's the safest place for you. Look, you need to stop asking questions, it'll make things easier."

"Easier?" she immediately asked. There was suddenly a drop in her stomach. She played what Green Arrow just told her in her head. He never said if Wally was okay. "Ollie, what about Wally?"

"Just wait, Artemis."

Now her panic was doubled. "Where's Wally?!"

"Please, this will be easier to tell you at the Cave." Green Arrow pulled them into the teleport booth that Kid Flash had told her about earlier. He pressed a few hidden buttons, said a password, and then there was this bright blinding light.

Her mind is racing a million thoughts a minute. When the light ends and she can finally see, she starts running. "Artemis, wait!" Green Arrow calls, but she keeps running. The Cave looks like a really big building, and she has no idea where she's going. But she keeps running, and she's not about to stop.

"Hey, Artemis, stop!" Dinah exclaimed, but the blonde rushed past her. She didn't see Wally. Where was he? Where was he?

_WHAM!_

She gets knocked to the ground and there's a swirling pain in her head. "Artemis!" exclaimed a voice. She looks up and sees Robin and Miss Martian.

"Where is he?!" Artemis demanded. "Where's Wally!"

"He's hurt..." Megan stammered.

No. No. NO.

"WHERE?" she screamed, and it was that scream that she fell apart. "Is he alive?!"

Megan lifts her to her feet with her telekinesis. "He's alive. We'll bring you to him. But please, calm down."

Rationality, control. She wiped her eyes and held back a few late sobs. "Okay," Artemis said in a normal tone of voice. "Okay."

Robin lead the way, and the three went down a hallway the young woman had never seen. This was not the reunion that Artemis wanted to have with Megan and Robin, but they could understand her anxiety and desperation. "In here," the young man said as he opened the door.

She gave Robin a kiss on the cheek and a huge hug. "Thank you." Then she turned to Megan and hugged her as well. "Thank you, so much."

The two heroes watched her cross the threshold of the room and in to see Wally.

Artemis thought she'd see him in a bunch of tubes, hooked up to a machine, with the heart-aching _beepbeepbeep_ noise to show he's alive. She thought she'd see him with a broken leg and arm, in bloody bandages, on the thin lines of life.

But she didn't expect this.

He was on a hospital bed. Hooked up with some wires. A bandage around his head. His legs up and in casts, both probably broken. Eating chips. Munch. Munch. Munch.

"WALLY!" Artemis shouts, and he turns to her in surprise, throwing his Pringles bag in surprise. "OHMYFUCKINGGAWDITHOUGHTYOUWE REDEADYOUSONOFABITCH!"

She pounces on him. Literally, like twenty feet distance, Artemis pounces on Wally.

_Ooomph!_

"Artemis, I can explain!"

"HOWCOULDYOULETMETHINKYOUWERE DEAD!"

"What?!"

"HOWCOULDYOULETMETHINKYOUWERE DEAD?!"

"You're yelling makes no sense!"

She gives up. She just throws herself against him, lying on top of him, and he grunts in initial discomfort but she doesn't care. "That went better than I thought," Robin whispered to Megan. The Martian laughed.

"Artemis, babe, it's not like I've been chilling here for ten hours while you were still in the warehouse," Wally tells her, his voice tired. "I just got here, my legs are broken. But as soon as the fight ended, Green Arrow went to get you. And the chips, Robin can tell you, I just opened them."

"True story," the Boy Wonder then said.

"Fuck the chips," Artemis said, and she was laughing while crying. "Wally, I fucking love you. But please. PLEASE. Don't fucking do that to me again."

The young man smiled and leaned up, kissing her on her trembling pink lips. "I promise."

Robin and Megan left the two alone, which was respectful and smart on their part. Now the two were alone, which was all they wanted to be. "What do we do now?" she whispered softly.

"Dunno," he whispered back. "I guess we'll find out."

She nuzzled her head against his chest. This was all she ever wanted.

Sweet silence passed.

"Babe?"

"Yes, Wally?"

"Can you hand me back my chips?"

"No."

"But I'm hungry and my legs are broken."

Artemis smiled to herself in amusement. "Too bad."

There was plenty of time for her to hand him his chips. Plenty of time. Because now they were together, and that was all they ever needed to be. No more running, no more fighting, no more secrets, no more interferences.

_Now I don't have to run after you._ _Now I've caught up to you._

** AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**The first thing I want to say is I'm sorry! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update, and all I really have to say about that is that my life took a turn for the busiest! I can't tell you how grateful ****and honored I am about the many readers I've had for this story. I can honestly say that I'm proudest of this story, because although it lasted for so long and sometimes I found difficulty writing it, the support and encouragement I got from my reviewers really touched me. Thank you. Thank you all so, so, much =) **

**This was the last official chapter, but as I said in the previous one, there will be fifteen. The final fifteenth chapter will be the epilogue, and that will not take nearly three months to post! I promise! XD Thank you so much for reading, and reviews truly mean a lot to me. I hope you liked the ending, and please stick around for the epilogue. It should be up next week! **

**Much love, **

**~Luna**


	15. Chapter 15

**Running After You**

**Warning: **High T, so that means language :O

**~Epilogue~**

"We've got to work faster if we want to get back in one piece."

"Why don't you build yourself a bridge, and jump off it? I'm working as fast as I can, asshole."

The man in the black ski mask glared at the other man in the blue mask. The two men were inside Star City's First Bank, it was nearly 3:00 in the morning, and both thieves hated working with each other. But their boss told them to crack the safe and they only had ten minutes to do it. So what if Black Mask was getting impatient? Blue Mask was working as fast as he could.

Of course, the operation wasn't as simple as breaking into the bank late at night, cracking the safe, then waltzing out. There was quite a bit of tampering and plotting, but none of that was done by Black and Blue, whose only job was to get the safe open in the short time given. A job they were failing at... miserably.

"Just how fucking hard is it to listen to a few clicks?" Black Mask asked.

"Shows what you know, dumbass. This isn't like the safes you see in movies. This has to be opened by pressing buttons."

"So press some buttons."

"Fuck you! You know what, I can't work with you. Go stand by the door and keep watch."

"I don't need to, Red and Gray are already keeping watch."

"I don't care! Go, damn it!"

Black Mask muttered profanities under his breath and walked to the door of the office. Star City's bank was designed a little differently. The safe door was inside the CEO's room, rather than out in the open where the bank teller's were. Black Mask leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. He thought about all the things he would buy with his cut of the money.

Blue Mask continued to work away, now able to focus on his task at hand. He held his breath and punched in the nine digit number code.

_Beeeeoooooop._

_Pop!_

"Hey, I did it," Blue Mask said, his voice sounding happy. "I'll be damned, I did it!"

"So what, you want a medal or something?" was his partner's reply.

"It'd be more than what you'd get, you didn't do shit. Radio Red, tell him Blue came through."

Black Mask scoffed, picking up his radio. "Yeah, Red, Blue got the safe open... barely. So you want us to start collecting or you want us to wait? We can start? Great. Alright, ten-four." He put his radio back in his pocket. "Yo, time to start getting the money out. Green and Gray will be here in a few minutes."

Blue Mask grinned opening the safe door fully and stepping in. "Holy shit. It's like a wonderland in here."

"Well duh, dipshit! It's a safe inside a bank! Hell yeah it's gonna be a wonderland," Black retorted, stepping inside the safe room himself. He picked up a wrapped money bag, starting to put them inside a larger trash bag he had in his pocket.

"You know, when this is over, just you and me are gonna fight," Blue told him. "Me, you, and a dark alleyway. I'll kick the shit out of you. You better enjoy yourself now, because I'll be sure to hit you so hard, you won't remember what to use your money for."

"Oh, haha. You think I'm scared of you, huh?"

"You will be by the time I'm done with you."

"You wanna go? You wanna go? Let's fucking go!"

The two men clashed, both of them shoving at each other, throwing wild punches and sloppy kicks. The fight had just begun when Green Mask and Gray Mask stepped into the safe room. "Break it up!" Green Mask yelled, while him and Gray came between the two. "What the fuck you wanna do? Jeopardize this mission? You can fucking fight and kill each other after!"

Black and Blue halted. "He's right," Black muttered. "Just never pair me with this asshole again."

"You know, we could hear you two over the radio," Gray informed. "And honestly, wow, your language is just horrible. You two should learn some manners. Or at least learn how to cuss right."

Blue narrowed his eyes at Gray Mask. "The fuck you mean? Cuss right? There ain't no fucking right way to do it."

"Oh trust me, there is, and you don't know it."

Green Mask laughed. "Better listen to Gray."

"Fuck both of you," Blue snarled.

Gray and Green exchanged a look. "They should learn manners now, they need it," Gray said.

"Way ahead of you," Green replied. Then he stepped over and shut the safe door, trapping the four masked men inside.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Black Mask yelled. "Now we're trapped you bastard!"

"Exactly."

The green and gray masks came off. Standing before Blue and Black was a blonde woman and a red headed young man. Both of them had a smirk on their faces, the man grinning cheekily.

A few moments of complete silence.

"Red hired kids to do this job?" Black then asked in confusion.

The blonde young woman rolled her eyes. "Really? They don't recognize us, do they?"

Her mask-less partner chuckled. "Nope. What irony. We take off our masks, yet they need us to wear one in order to recognize us."

"The fuck you talking about!" Blue exclaimed.

She put on a brilliantly colored green mask, covering the top half of her face, with domino slot holes for eyes. He put on a red face mask, one that completely covered his face, with yellow lightning strikes on the side. Black and Blue's eyes widened with realization and terror. _"It's Artemis and Flash!"_

"So yeah, like I said, you don't cuss right," the Artemis remarked. "And you guys are seriously the worst... hey... wait a minute. I've seen you guys before! Back two years ago! You guys were trying to rob Gotham City Bank! But you were a different color... Grey? Is that you?"

Black tried to back away, but unfortunately for him the safe room was relatively small. "I ain't answering nothing! But yeah, I was on that job. Fucking Kid Flash took my blonde gal hostage and threw me against a wall!"

"Incredible," Flash grinned. He looked at Artemis, "You know, this guy is the reason we met each other again, sweetie."

She laughed. "Irony at its best."

"Who you calling a sweetie?" Blue demanded.

Flash and Artemis exchanged another look. Did the guy really think Flash called _him_ sweetie? Wow, this was getting worse by the second. Both of their looks said the same thing; let's get this over with.

So with a quick bout of beating up the baddies (no arrows or super speed needed, just precise kicks, punches, and dodges), the two heroes had them on the floor, unconscious. The two heroes then took off the black sweat pants and sweat shirt they wore over their costume. Artemis's costume matched the green on her mask, and was a spin off of Green Arrow's outfit, more personalized and feminine, of course. Wally's outfit looked like Barry Allen's outfit... because it was the same one.

She tightened the bow quiver strap to her back and checked her arrow supply. "You closed the door all the way, didn't you?"

Wally laughed. "Yeah. It's okay, I can run through the door and unlock it."

"Or, you could pick me up and run through the wall, then we could go take care of the other guys and leave these clowns unconscious on the floor." The now twenty-four year old young man smiled. He took a large step closer to her. Artemis gave him a 'what are you doing?' look. He took another step, then used his super speed to rush and pick her up in his arms. She squeaked when he did so. "That freaks me out!" Artemis screeched.

"I know," Wally laughed. He kissed her cheek. "Okay, let's do this. Just know that there's a chance you'll get a nosebleed."

"Wait, what?!"

_Zoooooooom!_

Wally ran through the safe door successfully. Artemis had her eyes shut tight and when she opened them, they were already on the other side. "I'm never gonna get used to that," she muttered under her breath. She felt her nose, no blood. His nose however, was starting to ooze crimson colored blood.

"I always get bloody noses, don't worry," Flash assured.

"I do worry," she replied, wiping his nose off with her palm. "Even over the small things." He gave her a warm smile, unfortunately the mask preventing his freckles from showing. She laughed at the goofiness he still had, even when his face was cut off.

They both were well aware that this was a mission, and there were still seven or eight guys with guns and colored masks that needed taken care of. Artemis hopped out of her husband's arms and got her bow and arrow ready. She fired off seven exact rounds of arrows, while Flash dashed off, leaving behind a haze of red and yellow.

**~X~X~X~**

_Palo Alto, Saturday night_

"You're a newly wed, now. That means you have to get used to the role of the wife. Granted, most wives don't have alter egos and jobs, but that doesn't mean you can slack on your job now. The first year of marriage is the hardest because you two are still getting used to living with each other. But don't worry, you guys are going to have fun."

"Uh yeah, Dinah?"

"Yes?"

"You and Ollie aren't even married yet. So how would you know this?"

"JUST BECAUSE WE'RE NOT MARRIED DOESN'T MEAN-"

"Okay! Calm down! I've got it, I've got it!"

"No, you know what, why hasn't your stupid uncle proposed already? The whole Krolotean disorder has been settled, Earth is safe again, crime rate is average. I SHOULD BE WEARING A RING, DAMN IT!"

Artemis had to hold the phone a few feet from her ears. Dinah didn't lose her cool, even as Black Canary she kept it professional. But if there was one subject, _one subject_, that got the blonde woman in a tiffy, it was the subject of marriage. More specifically, the subject of Oliver not marrying her. Wally looked up from his physics book and gave Artemis a look. "Not about you," his wife mouthed to him. The speedster took a breath of relief and went back to reading.

"I'm gonna maim Oliver when he comes home!" Dinah kept yelling, "the only one crying like a canary will be him when I-"

Artemis knew she had to distract Dinah's train of violent thoughts. "Wally and I are having problems with the toaster," she lied.

He chuckled at his wife's lame lie. She hit his head. He stopped laughing.

"Toaster? You mean the one Dick and Zatanna got you for your wedding shower?" Black Canary asked. She went from yelling like a crazy woman to once again being a concerned motherly figure. Wally mentally hoped Artemis wouldn't get that crazy ten years from now.

"Yeah, the toaster, uh, it doesn't..." the archer trailed off, trying to think of an excuse.

"Toast," Wally then blurted.

Artemis gave her hubby a look. "Toast," she repeated. "Our toaster doesn't... toast."

He started chuckling to himself, and she hit him in the back of the head again, this time a lot harder. "Ouch," he muttered.

"Your toaster doesn't toast?" Dinah asked incredulously.

"Yeah, like, we've put bread in and it doesn't come out... uh... toasty," Artemis answered. Now she felt retarded. _Thanks for helping me out, _she thought grudgingly to Wally.

"Well most toasters have knobs so you can adjust the setting of how burnt you want it. Is your toaster on the lowest setting?"

She pretended to check her toaster, which by the way, wasn't broken at all. "Oh, now I see, little numbers," Artemis said. "It's on the number one."

"Ah see, there's your problem. One barely toasts. Set it to about five, but if you go any higher than eight then you'll completely burn the bread."

"Okay then, thanks. I appreciate you helping me out, Dinah."

"Well kid, you're still young and you jumped into this marriage business. But you and Wally are soulmates, so it's no big deal if you got married young. Not like me. By the time Oliver proposes and we set a date for the wedding, I'll be well into my-"

"THE BLENDER!" Artemis then exclaimed. "Tell me how to work the blender!"

Wally couldn't help it. He started laughing, full on bawling at his wife and how desperate she was to keep Dinah from freaking out. He got up from his seat at the kitchen table and took the phone right out of Artemis's hands. "Yeah, Dinah? Hey, yeah, it's Wally. You know, I just got back from work and I was going to take Arty to a late night movie. Uh-huh. Oh don't worry. Uh-huh. You too. Goodnight."

_Beep. _

He set the phone down on the counter. "See now, wasn't that a lot simpler than getting instructions on how to use a blender?" he asked, his voice becoming velvety smooth.

"I can't believe she had to explain to me how to toast toast," Artemis laughed. "We've been married two months now. I've used the toaster at least fifty million times."

He wasn't listening to her, he was too busy nibbling her neck. Wally's hands went on her hips and she put her arms on his shoulders. "So do you really want to see a movie?" he asked, nibbling her earlobe.

"Mhm... I guess Connor and Megan could come with us. They hooked up at the wedding and have been dating ever since. Or we could ask Dick and Zee to go."

"Dick is Nightwing now, and Zatanna has joined the Justice League. They're going to be too busy."

"We could just go see a movie ourselves."

The red headed young man smiled, kissing Artemis's full pink lips. "Except, now I don't want to see a movie," he said. "I kinda want to do something _else_."

His implication was obvious. "Yeah?" Artemis asked. "Like what?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Tell me anyway."

"I wanna go in the bedroom and... have some toast."

Her laughter filled the air, and Artemis wrapped her legs around his waist so her husband could hold her. "You're so dumb," she giggled.

Wally grinned. "Yup."

**Author's Note:**

**And that was the conclusion to Running After You! HOORAY! So here are some things that was mentioned but I'll repeat:**

**~The Krolotean aliens were defeated along with the Shadows**

**~Conner and Megan are dating**

**~Robin is now Nightwing and is still with Zee **

**~Wally and Artemis are married and now Artemis is in the hero business**

**AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED IN THE WAR OF 1812. **

**Wait, wut? XD Just being random. Anyway, I cannot express how grateful and honored I am to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited this story. It truly means a lot. I'm glad to have this full length story finished, and thank you for all the support :) **

**Young Justice premiers tomorrow! Whoooooo! **

**Much love, randomness, fruit (nutritious, mrow), rainbows, explosions, and awesomeness,**

**~Luna**


End file.
